Me in Project X Zone!
by Tsuna11644
Summary: Celebrity Singer,Thief and Spirtual Fox, Kitsuna was relaxing on her cruise ship only to relise that she accidently boarded her Dimesional Ship causing rifts to open up whisker her to another world. Away from her world: The Phantom World. She meets some familar as well as some unfamilar faces as she kicks ass through several hundred worlds to find her way back home.
1. Kardashian Rising!

Yeah...so I was lacking views in my Namco X Capcom story and my Endless Frontier story which I am currently doing so I decided to continue on with my OC Kitsuna in my Project X Zone story just to get you guys to read it. Because for now im only doing Prologue 5 and Chapter 1. After that I hope you guys will start to read my early stories to get to know Kitsuna. Anyways...enjoy!

My singing tour was finally over so it was time for me to relax. I was currently in my gold bikini relaxing by the pool on my cruise ship in my human form: 'Krystal'. My name is actually Kitsuna Kardashian and im from the Phantom World where I live with my friend Klonoa,my talking Bike Fuse and my boyfriend Guntz. I am Spiritual Fox who has Voodoo and Hex powers. I am a thief in my normal form but a Dimensional Celebrity Singer in my human form which has me in my dark tan skin, waist length red hair with red fox ears on top and a fox tail. My usual outfit would be a black studded bikini top,leather half pants and half short shorts with split openings on each side,fingerless gloves,gold pircings in my ears and black high heels as well as my trusty Mechanical Yellow Hairbow.

I just wanted to relax and take a break from it all. My days of thivery,traveling between worlds with Reiji and Xiaomu that one time and eventually seeing them again in Endless Frontier where I was supposed to be on tour later on. But little did I know what was in store for me.

Kitsuna: Ahh this is the life! Although being on my private cruise ship can be quite lonely...

Fuse: Im here too ya know!

Kitsuna: Yeah but...never mind...just drink your motor oil...

Fuse: Okay!

?: Hey I see someone!

I then take off my sunglasses.

Kitsuna: What the?

To my shock I saw two familar faces as well as two unfamilar faces.

Kitsuna: CHUN LI?! HSIEN-KO?!

Hsien-Ko: Ni hao Kitsuna!

?: You know this woman?

Chun-Li: Yes...her name is Kitsuna Kardashian and she's a thief as well as a celeberty!

?: A thief you say?!

Kitsuna: Hey! Dont reveal my identity to them! What are you all doing here anyway?

Chun-Li: Actually we are investigating...what are you doing here?

I then thought for a moment and then face palmed.

Kitsuna: Oh no! I took my Dimensional Cruise Ship by accident!

?: Dimensional...Cruise Ship?

Kitsuna: Yes see...Im a Dimensional Celeberty and I have Dimensional Vehicles that allow me to travel between worlds...but now I have no way back...

Fuse: Oh no how will we get back?!

?: Um...who said that?

Kitsuna: Oh that was my bike Fuse! Say 'hi'!

Fuse: How do you do? My name is Fuse and I am Kitsuna's partner!

?: A talking bike...interesting...

Fuse: What are your names?

Rikiya: I am Rikiya!

Bruno: The names Bruno!

Hsien-Ko: Why dont you come with us Kitsuna since you dont have a way back?

Kitsuna:...I guess...

I stood up from my seat and snap my fingers releasing magical energy and instantly transform into my regular all black outfit.

Kitsuna: Okay 'agents' and Hsien-Ko. Where do we go from here?

Chun-Li:...Your gonna walk around in THAT?

Kitsuna: So what?! Im a celebrity! I can walk around in whatever I want!

Bruno: Arent you a little old to be cosplaying?

Kitsuna: I am NOT cosplaying! I am a Spiritual Fox over 18,000 years! Show some respect!

Rikiya:...Moving along...i've heard stories about something like this. Eerie ghost ships and the like.

Bruno: Whoa whoa! I can take on terrorist cells but this is outta my field of expertise!

Kitsuna: Um...Terrorist cells?

Hsien-Ko: Im really scared of ghosts! But that feeling you had Rikiya...I think we just found the source of it.

Rikiya: Nice full moon out tonight.

Kitsuna: Yeah...ok...

Fuse: He's wierd...

Kitsuna: Got that right...

Chun-Li: What're you talking about Rikiya?

Kitsuna:...Hey guys! Im sensing some kind of...aura...

We all then turned seeing Morrigan standing on top of the pool without even getting wet.

Morrigan: Mmm yes. Under a beautiful full moon like this, anything could happen.

Bruno: What the heck? You're a little late for Halloween you know.

Chun-Li: Morrigan! Morrigan Aesnland! The evil force we felt was you!

Morrigan: How nice to see you again Chun-Li. You too Hsien-Ko!

Hsien-Ko: Whenever you show up, nothing good ever somes out of it.

Kitsuna: Heeeeeyyyyy! Morrigan! Whats up lady?

Morrigan: Oh? Your here too Kitsuna? This just makes things more interesting...

Rikiya: I dont sense any hostility from her. You know each other.

Morrigan: More or less. Though we live on different worlds. Something very curious is about to happen in this world. I'm just here to watch it.

Thats when multiple zombies appeared on the boat. Along with none other than the zombie lord Lord Raptor.

Lord Raptor: Yah hahhh! We havin' fun yet here guys?!

Hsien-Ko: Agh! I knew it!

Kitsuna: What the? WHO THE HELL LET THESE ZOMBIES ON MY BOAT?!

Lord Raptor: Oooooo? Waaaoooowww! My sweetheart! Hsien-Kohhhh!

Hsien-Ko: Ayya...

Kitsuna: Why bother resisting him? I think you two are perfect for each other? Hee hee!

Hsien-Ko: Not...funny!

Morrigan: Oh wonderful. You're here too Lord Raptor?

Lord Raptor: You bet I am! And somethin' huge is about to happen here!

?: Something I can make into a big story I hope!

Kitsuna: Oh noooo! It cant be! Please dont be-

We all turned seeing none other than Frank West who took a pic of the scene.

Lord Raptor: Who the hell're you?!

Kitsuna: Oh no! Frank West?! Still stalking me?!

Fuse: He must have snuck onto the boat!

Frank West: I wouldnt call it stalking. Its just part of the job to get as many scandoulous scoops as possible Ms. Kardashian! And might I say thats a pretty stripperfic getup you have going on!

Kitsuna: Just take the picture and leave me alone you annoying paparazzo!

Frank West then took a Erotic Photo of me and then put a thumbs up as I roll my eyes.

Bruno: Oh now I know you. You covered the Willamette yeah?

Frank: And if it ani't Mr. Dynamite himself. Good to meet you Bruno. Not to mention Chun-Li the famed ICPO agent! I had a feeling there was a scoop other than the stripper Kitsuna waiting for me on this ship.

Kitsuna: I am NOT a stripper! Get your scoops straight!

Chun-Li: Frank West? You mean the Willamette where that incident took place?

Rikiya: Willamette, Colorado. It was all supposed to be covered up, but that journalist got the story.

Hsien-Ko: Hey you're good against zombies right Frank? Go get these guys!

Kitsuna: Hold on...this guy can actually fight?

Frank: Eesh, more zombies? Between them and Hsien-Ko I just cant lose em!

Lord Raptor: Yo yo yo! Dont you dare say a word to my Hsien-Ko! Lets get this show started! Straight to hell starting with you!

Frank: Think I'll pass thanks. Something tells me i'm not gonna like this damn show.

Kitsuna: Great...we have to fight on MY boat?! You all better cover the damages when this is over...lets go Fuse!

Fuse: Right!

I then bring out my chainsaw and go over to Chun-Li and Morrigan to provide support.

PRE DIALOGUE:

Chun-Li: I have my eye on you Ms. Thief!

Kitsuna: Oh cmon already Chun-Li, im not entirely a bad girl.

Morrigan: What could be so wrong about being bad?

READY? FIGHT!

Chun-Li and Morrigan then fought it out and eventually called me for support. I got Guntz' two twin handguns ready.

Kitsuna: Time to party!

I throw my Mechanical Hairbow at the enemy using the bomb function to make and explosion.I stood on top of Fuse and he drove as I blasted my guns at the enemy and then quickly hop of Fuse and pull out my chainsaw and slash a few times at the enemy and at the same time dishing out some of my voodoo and hexing powers in between. My red hair that is also a living creature then obidently wraps itself around my body as all my clothing disappears as I bring out my mic and make my chainsaw turn into a guitar.

Kitsuna: To all my fans!

My hair then creates a tornado that blows harshly at the enemy as I play my energy wave guitar that shocks the enemy and at the same time pushes my back. The fight was soon over.

POST DIALOGUE:

Kitsuna: Your lucky to be a Darkstalker, you can cause so much chaos with your own two hands.

Morrigan: Hee hee! Even if your not a Darkstalker you can still cause chaos with those interesting powers of yours.

Chun-Li: I will arrest you both if you do anything crazy!

The fight was soon over and thats when we saw three strange looking zombies come out from the top of the ship. To agents then come out to face them.

Bruno: Whoa! What're we dealin' with now?!

Frank: These guy're new to me. Were they inside the ship? Sont think I took any pictures.

Kitsuna: Seriously! How many strangers are on my boat anyway?!

?: Whoops! We got people on deck! Ugh guess it was a mistake to chase them here...

Kitsuna:...On MY boat!

?: Not quite Chris! Looks like theres nothing but monsters up here too. It's just a ghost ship!

Kitsuna: This is not a ghost ship! You all are boarding the Kardashian Express Ship! Who the hell let you all on my boat?!

Fuse: Easy Kitsuna...

Chris: Look at that Zombie freak jumping around over there.

Kitsuna: Did you guys even hear a single word I said?!

Lord Raptor: Hey! Who the hell d'you think your talking to?!

Hsien-Ko: We're not all zombies here guys! There are humans here too! And me I guess. And theres the Celebrity Singing Fox Kitsuna Kardashian!

Chris: Dont you mean Krystal Kardashian?

Kitsuna: Ugh..I guess the secrets out to all these people...Look my name is really Kitsuna alright? Dont ask how just deal with it...

?: Who are you people? Im guess you arent just innocent bystanders.

Chris: Kardashian Express Ship...is that what you said this was because I thought we were aboard a sinking ship!

Rikiya: Sounds like you got caught up in a rift.

Kitsuna: Well this is a Dimension Boat after all so I guess its kinda my fault...

Frank: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine right? I covered you guys before.

Chris: Frank...West? The journalist from the Willamette incident?

Chun-Li: Chris and Jill. Your both in the B.S.A.A. right? Old veterans too.

Rikiya: The B.S.A.A.? The group established after Umbrella went under?

Chun-Li: The Bioterrosism Security Assessment Alliance. Basically an anti bioterror unit. You guys work for the United Nations now if I recall.

Jill: Well done. That out of yours. You're Chun-Li from the ICPO right? Lets get down to business. Whats going on?

Kitsuna: Well long story short...I was relaxing on my boat with my bike not knowing that this was my Dimensional Ship and thats when my two Chinese friends show up along with a dynamite psycho, a wierd guy in a hat, my succubus friend,a stalker of a journalist and a few zombies all show up at once!

Chris:...

Jill:...

Kitsuna: Any more questions...Jill and Chris?

?: This is just a thory of mine...

We all turned back seeing a man in a black karate suit.

?: But I'd say somethings happening in Japan again. Theres going to be a bit of unrest soon. Heh heh!

Chris: Yet another B.O.W.?! Who are you?!

Hsien-Ko: That guys taking these monsters on with his bare hands?! Wait a second. Have we met before?

?: Hmm. Ah yes I see some familiar faces here. I am Mishima Heihachi Mshima! These weaklings could never slow me down!

Kitsuna: Hold on is this guy the devil gene guy? Wait no...thats Jin...

Chun-Li: Heihachi Mishima?! That cant be! Look at that black hair of yours! The real one would rip you apart if he knew!

Heihachi: Ah but that could never happen for I am the only Heihachi Misima there is! What more evidence do you need than my word?

Kitsuna: None thank you...

Rikiya: You've got multiple intelligence agencies on your tail you know. I didnt get any intel about you changing your appearance.

Heichachi: This is thanks to a new experimental drug im using! Ha ha ha hah!

Morrigan: Mmm how young and how strong you've become too. Hee hee hee...

Chris: Some kind of metabolism boosting drug maybe? With the right viral technology I guess its feasible enough.

Frank: That or maybe its a parasite. But anyway what should we do with him.

Kitsuna: Hold on! Can I see that drug? I think it would be really useful for me in my later years.

Chun-Li: Oh no you dont! In fact im gonna have to confiscate that drug!

Heihachi: Ah my old ICPO friend. Morrigan from the Makai realm and the Stripping Celebrity Voodoo Vixen from Phantom World too.

Kitsuna: I am NOT A STRIPPER!

Heihachi: I'd gladly take you all on at once but for now how about we work together here?

Jill: We can get the full story from you later. Lets take these monsters first!

Bruno: All right! Lets get busy!

Kitsuna: Fuse?

Fuse: Yeah?

Kitsuna: We are definently not in Phantom World anymore...

I then turn on my chainsaw and get to it. I then look up at my trumpet crew who came with my on this boat.

Kitsuna: Hit it boys...

The boys then played their trumpets at the start of the chap...

**_PROLOGUE 5: Kardashian Rising_**

Everyone looked at me crazy.

Kitsuna: Dont mind them...lets just go fight now...

I then go over to Frank West and Hsien-Ko and provide support.

PRE DIALOGUE:

Frank: Ah yes! My favorite Celebrity Stripper can finally be in my interview! Mind if I take a few pics?

Kitsuna: No no no! Im a Celebrity Singer dammit!

Hsien-Ko: I guess Frank gets his scoops mixed up based on what he sees...

READY? FIGHT!

Frank and Hsien-Ko then fought it out and eventually called me for support. I got Guntz' two twin handguns ready.

Kitsuna: Wanna play?

I throw my Mechanical Hairbow at the enemy using the bomb function to make and explosion.I stood on top of Fuse and he drove as I blasted my guns at the enemy and then quickly hop of Fuse and pull out my chainsaw and slash a few times at the enemy and at the same time dishing out some of my voodoo and hexing powers in between. My red hair that is also a living creature then obidently wraps itself around my body as all my clothing disappears as I bring out my mic and make my chainsaw turn into a guitar.

Kitsuna: Just for you...

My hair then creates a tornado that blows harshly at the enemy as I play my energy wave guitar that shocks the enemy and at the same time pushes my back. The fight was soon over.

Lord Raptor: Gahhh! You got me! But this aint gonna be the end for us! That bastard Jedah hasnt even gotten started yet!

Morrigan: Jedah? So you'be got Jedah backing you up?

Lord Raptor: Ha ha! Dont ask me! I dont care about any of his "salvation" crap!

Lord Raptor then left.

Morrigan: Well it looks like Jedah Dohma is back after all...I hope those two are doing all right.

All of us then got together by the fountain of my boat and we all explained ourselves.

Chun-Li: Right. So how about we hear your story now Heihachi Mishima. Why are you on the Kardashian Express Ship?

Kitsuna: Why are any of you all on my ship...

Heihachi: Its a long story.

Frank: For an underworld kingpin like you somehow I doubt this is a pleasure cruise.

Kitsuna: Maybe I outta sell this boat because its trouble...

Heihachi: ...

Hsien-Ko: Cmon man! Just come out and say it!

Kitsuna: Hey...I...sense something...

Morrigan: Yes...im feeling some kind of strange power too...

Jill: A strange power? Whats that supposed to mean?

Rikiya: They're right! This fountain its faint but I feel an evil aura! They say that water can serve as connector portals to other places.

Morrigan: Yes and the human world is closest in nature to our Makai realm.

That was when the fountain glowed sucking us all inside...

And now heres some SOLO DIOLOGUE:

Bruno: A Dynamite Cop for a Dynamite Stripper! Today must be my lucky day!

Kitsuna: Yeah...your to Old-Young for me...and another thing...I AM NOT A STRIPPER!

Well R&amp;R guys and hopefully this will get you all to read my Namco X Capcom story as well as my Endless Frontier story.


	2. Welcome to the Kouryuji House!

Well this is gonna be my last chapter for now at least just to get you guys to read my other stories. Once I finish Endless Frontier I will continue on with this. ENJOY!

I was thrown out of the fountain portal along with Chun-Li,Morrigan and Fuse. We found ourselves in another world and looked around seeing we were in front of an extremely huge mansion.

Kitsuna: Damn! This place is huge! Is this the White House?

?: Whoa! Someone's popped out the fountain!

?: Who're you?

We all looked seeing a red haired teen in a one strapped maids outfit and a brown haired man in a matching outfit.

Morrigan: So the story's true. Water really can serve as a portal between worlds.

Chun-Li: Where are we?

?: Three beautiful women appear from the waters...I must remember the tale of the Honest Woodsmon! Im not sure about the bike though...

Fuse: Hey I resent that! I am sparkly and beautiful!

?: A talking bike?! Ive never heard of this tale before...

?: You didnt drop anything in Kogoro...hey wait! Your Krystal Kardashian! Omigosh!

Kitsuna: Oh! Are you a fellow fan? Cool! But you can call me Kitsuna okay?

?: Kitsuna?!

Kogoro: Mii, you know her?

Mii: How can you NOT know her! She's the most popular and first ever Dimesional Celebrity Singer!

Kitsuna: Thats me!

Kogoro: Whats a Celebrity doing here anyway?

Mii: Forget about that...hey you think you can perform at my next sweet sixteen soon?

Kitsuna: Um...im kinda on vacation for a few months before I do anything else.

Mii then let out a whimper and faced Chun-Li and Morrigan.

Mii: Ok...you two, waht are you guys doing in my fountain?!

Morrigan: Well hello to you too. My name's Morrigan. Im a succubus.

Mii: A succubus?! One of those monsters that prey on innocent men in their sleep?!

Fuse: Thats the one doll face!

Mii: Did your bike just hit on me?!

Kitsuna: Fuse stop that!

Fuse: What? She's hot!

Kogoro: You look like a wet dream demon to me. And what about you? Another demon of some sort?

Chun-Li: Human. Im Chun-Li agent for Interpol. Would you mind telling me where I am?

Kogoro: A seductress,a police detective and a celebrity with a talking bike? Your fountains' got interesting taste Mii.

Mii: We better get to the bottom of this quick.

After awhile of explaining ourselves...

Kogoro: Okay so you came here from a Dimensional Cruise Ship called the Kardashian Express?

Chun-Li: Yes and now somehow we're at your mansion. This is quite a surprise to me.

Mii: Im even more suprised! A succubus, a singer with a talking bike and a cop?! What kind of combo is that huh?

Morrigan: You dont seem terribly surprised about what I am.

Kogoro: Well things how they are these days demons and ghouls arent that rare. My ancestors used to be demon hunters themselves in fact. And with a sexy lady demon like you, i'd welcome that with open arms.

Morrigan: Hee hee hee! The honor's all mine.

Mii: Uggh!

Kitsuna: You know im not entirely human either.

Kogoro: Really? What are you then?

Kitsuna: Duh! Im a Spiritual Fox! Just look at my ears! And my tail!

Mii: Wait your not cosplaying?!

Kitsuna: Why do all my fans think im cosplaying! Im a real fox! Just look!

I then got into a praying position as aura surrounds me as my hair flies up. But then sudden the energy stopped flowing. I opened my eyes in confusion.

Kitsuna: What the? Why couldnt I transform?

Kogoro: Transform?

Kitsuna: Yeah into my true fox form.

Fuse: Maybe since your far from home you cant go back to your best form.

Kitsuna: Oh no!

Fuse: Try not to worry about that now Kits. We have to figure out why are we really here and how to get back.

Kitsuna: Ok...

Kogoro: Dont fret Spiritual Fox. I think you look beautiful just the way you are!

Kitsuna: Hee hee! Really?

Mii: Grrr...Kogoro!

Morrigan: Try not to have too much fun flirting with all the men Kitsuna. Otherwise your boyfriend will get pretty mad. Hee hee.

Chun-Li: So Japan huh? I think I'll need to call upon a specialist for help here.

Chun-Li: A specialist?

Kogoro: Ah, I know who you mean...

Thats when more creatures appeared.

Kitsuna: What the hell?!

Morrigan: Looks like we're not the only guests!

Mii: Ugh I hate this! Im not running a theme park here you know!

Chun-Li: Are these the minions who took that stone you were talking about?

Kogoro: The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime. But quick though huh? Well whatever. You guys mind helping me capture these suspects?

Chun-Li: Thats my job dectective! I'll be happy to bring them into custody for you!

Kitsuna: Ooh! So its almost like a bounty hunt huh? Cool! Its too bad Guntz isnt here for this hunt. Lets go Fuse!

Fuse: Ok!

Morrigan: Count me in! I enjoy getting physical too! Hee hee!

Kitsuna: Well alright then...

I then turn on my chainsaw.

Kitsuna: Lets kick some ass! Hit it boys!

The trumpet boys then came out from on top of Mii's roof and began to play their trumpets at the start of the chap...

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to the Kouyuji House_**

Mii: What the? Who are those guys? And why are they on my roof?

Kitsuna: Oh dont mind them...its just my trumpet crew to add the mood to all this.

Kogoro: Strange...ok lets go!

I then go over to Kogoro and Mii to provide support.

PRE DIALOGUE:

Kitsuna: Thats a kinky little outfit you got on there Mii. Who you trying to impress?

Mii: Hee hee! Oh no one in particular! How about you?

Kogoro: Can the both of you please focus more on the enemy?

READY? FIGHT!

Kogoro and Mii then fought it out and eventually called me for support. I got Guntz two twin handguns ready.

Kitsuna: Its kick ass time!

I throw my Mechanical Hairbow at the enemy using the bomb function to make and explosion.I stood on top of Fuse and he drove as I blasted my guns at the enemy and then quickly hop of Fuse and pull out my chainsaw and slash a few times at the enemy and at the same time dishing out some of my voodoo and hexing powers in between. My red hair that is also a living creature then obidently wraps itself around my body as all my clothing disappears as I bring out my mic and make my chainsaw turn into a guitar.

Kitsuna: Fanservice anyone?

My hair then creates a tornado that blows harshly at the enemy as I play my energy wave guitar that shocks the enemy and at the same time pushes my back. The fight was soon over.

POST DIALOGUE;

Kitsuna: Hey sexy ninja? You got anything to offer? Some fanservice maybe?

Kogoro: Well lets see...I could take my shirt off for you...hows that for fanservice?

Mii: Uh Ahem! Kitsuna, didnt you say you had a boyfriend?

The fight was soon over and thats when a few other creatures appeared.

?: Hmm? Whats going on here? I thought our work here was already done here.

Mii: Who is it this time? Nobody friendly by the looks of it.

?: My scouts hadnt come back yet. I came to see why and now I know. I got something im lookin for her. You mind staying out of my way?

Mii: Excuse me but this is my house! Who are you anyway?

?: Oh so your involved in this huh? Eins Belanos is the name. Just call me Eins. If your involved here i'll definitely want a word or two with you.

Mii: Im up for anything you go trust me on that!

Kogoro: Well so be it. Better brace ourselves.

Kitsuna: Yup!

Morrigan: Hee hee! Things are getting interesting.

Eins: Aw cmon shouldnt you be shakin in your boots?

Kitsuna: Are you kidding? I was bored where I was before! This is a whole lot more fun! Im ready to kick ass now!

Eins: You think im that wimpy? Your gonna mess up my confidence y'know!

Kitsuna: You gonna cry about it?

Eins: Grrrrrrr!

Chun-Li: I deal with guys tougher than you in the ICPO pretty much every day!

Eins: Yeah? Zat so? Well whatever. Guess I'll have to prove to you all what I got!

After a long ass fight...

Eins: Okay okay! I give up! Thats enough!

I then shoot a bullet in his arm.

Eins: Ahhh! I SAID THATS ENOUGH YOU STUPID FOX!

I glare and point my gun at him.

Kitsuna: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU TALKING TO?!

Chun-Li: Relax Kitsuna...

Eins: Great now ive got even more stuff im gonna have to report...What a pain in the butt! See ya!

Eins then left.

Mii: Hey! Hey wait a second!

Kitsuna: Pussy! He left! He scared!

Chun-Li: We didnt even have any time to interrogate him.

Kogoro: No doubt about it he's the main culprit here.

Morrigan: A pretty powerful one too. He might have a mahor organization backing him up. Definitely not human either. Pretty interesting stuff huh?

Kitsuna: Heh heh...yep!

Mii: "Interesting" Isnt the word thats coming to mind.

Kitsuna: Whatever. Im having fun! Heh heh heh!

Later on...

Kogoro: I dont think we're dealing with just any old rabble of monsters here.

Morrigan: Well they werent from the Makai either. Not the demon realm.

Kitsuna: And they are defininely not Phantom Beasts either.

Chun-Li: We deineitely need to invesitgate this further...those monsters he brought with him...I know ive seen them before.

Mii: So where should we go first for this?

Kogoro: Roppongi. When it comes to the occult thats always the place to go in Tokyo. My office is over there too. Its worth visiting either way.

Chun-Li: True it we stay here we might wind up getting attacked again.

Mii: Right! Off the Roppongi! I guess this is goodbye to the old house for a while.

Kitsuna: I just wonder what Klonoa and Guntz are doing right now...

Fuse: Me too!

We all then headed for Roppongi.

R&amp;R! Please tell me what you think. No hates please!


	3. The Fighting Vipers!

**Yeah so I've heard many months ago that Project X Zone 2 was coming out...**

**Yeah...**

**I know some of you have been waiting forever for me to update but the reason why I haven't been updating is because I don't have too many readers and followers to this story...**

**But if you guys want I can or may continue with this.**

**I'll see with this update that I get more follows and favs.**

**If not and some of you still want to see Kitsuna in action, I'll put up my next update with Kitsuna continuing with her interesting dialogue with the cast and then maybe, I'll continue on with Project X Zone 2.**

**Until then, I'll leave it up to you guys if this story continues.**

**ENJOY!**

All of us then make it to Roppongi park following Kogoro's lead to his office. I was growing impatient with all this walking...well actually, I rode of Fuse since I was lazy.

Kitsuna: Where did you say your office was?

Kogoro: My office is right nearby here.

Morrigan: Hmm. Pretty fancy place.

Kitsuna: Right? We could do a little shopping while were here!

Chun Li: We have no time to go shopping!

Kitsuna: Aww, why not?!

Chun Li ignored me.

Chun Li: This is where you said there's been some trouble earlier, right?

Morrigan: Somebody's here. Looks like they're searching for something.

Kitsuna: Hm? Where?

I look on forward seeing two Asian people by the park fountain.

One was a woman and she looked familiar.

Kitsuna: Huh?!

Fuse: What's up Kitsuna?

Kitsuna: (Hmm...that blue outfit...where have I seen that woman before?)

Mii: They don't look like your typical parkgoers either.

All of a sudden the fountain erupts with lights and green zombies shoot our of it.

?: A-agh! What now?!

?: I doubt they were hiding in the water.

Mii: And I wouldn't call those guys too normal either!

Kogoro: Yeah, if you called that normal, that'd be about the end of Roppongi, I'd say.

Morrigan: Kitsuna? Chun Li? Didn't we see those green guys on the ship earlier?

Kitsuna: How could I forget those who invaded my ship...?

Kitsuna: (Including you guys!)

Chun Li: And there's a fountain here, too. Is that just a coincidence?

Mii: I don't know what's going on, but we'd better help them out!

Kitsuna: Yeah! Let's take out the street trash!

Kogoro: Hey, I think I've seen that kung-fu lady before.

Kitsuna: You know what? I think I have too...

Chun Li: Pai Chan, right?

Pai: Yes. Oh, are you Chun Li from Interpol?

Chun Li: Ah...how did you know that?

Pai: One of my actor friends know you. Your investigating S.I.N. right?

Kitsuna: Pai!

Pai: Y-yes!

Kitsuna: I thought I'd recognize you! I seen all your movies!

Pai: Aren't you...that singing stripper?

Kitsuna: Not a stripper!

Pai: Are you...sure?

Kitsuna:...

Akira:...Anyways, we ran into one of their agents earlier. A sharp eyed female martial artist.

Morrigan: How about we help them? They've got spunk and they may be useful to us.

Chun Li: I agree. Some questioning is definitely in order here. Let's go!

Kitsuna: Alrighty then!

I then go over to Pai and Akira to provide support.

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: An actress and a singer...you know the two of us celebs should sit back and relax while everyone fights for us.**

**Akira: You can sit back and relax if you want but Pai and I are going in.**

**Pai: Right! Let's go Akira!**

**READY? FIGHT!**

Akira and Pai then fought if out and eventually called me for support. I got my twin handguns ready.

**Kitsuna: Want some of this?**

I throw my Mechanical Hairbow at the enemy using the bomb function to make an explosion. I stood on top of Fuse and he drove as I blasted my guns at the enemy. I quickly hop off of Fuse and pull out my chainsaw and slash a few times at the enemy and at the same time dishing out my voodoo hexing powers in between. My hair then wraps itself around my body causing my clothes to disappear as I bring out my mic and turn my chainsaw into a guitar.

**Kitsuna: And, this?**

My hair then creates a tornado that blows harshly at the enemy as I play my energy wave guitar that shocks the enemy as well as pushing me back. The fight was soon over...

All of a sudden, more creatures including a large one appeared.

?: Ah! Yes! Here we go! Man, the dimensional distortions around here are crazy!

Mii: Looks like we have the monster boss here!

Kitsuna: And it looks like he should go visit the dentist! Ugh! Look at those teeth!

Mii: I think I've seen that ring on his back before.

?: Ah, yes, Eins told me all about you lady.

Drei: I am Drei Belanos, of the Belanos Brothers.

Kitsuna:...The Super Mario Brothers?

Drei: What?! No! I said we're the-!

Kitsuna: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I've heard you the first time!

Drei: Huh?! Then why did you-?

Kitsuna: Deal with it tubby! I'm calling you the Super Mario Bros for now on since your title is too damn long!

Kitsuna: What do you guys think?

Fuse: Works for me!

Kogoro: Works for me!

Mii: Me too!

Chun Li: Yes.

Pai: I agree.

Morrigan: Mmhm.

Akira: I guess.

I smirk at Drei.

Drei: Grr...why you little...

Drei: Whatever! I'm not gonna go down as easily as he is!

Kitsuna: You've already wrecked the White House...

Mii: Yeah! You've ransacked my home! What else do you possibly want from us?

Drei: Heh heh he. Well, a few things.

Kogoro: If you have business with us, I'd prefer if we handled it over at my office.

Drei: Your office?!

Drei: I have no business with you, you flashy freak.

Drei: I'm after that girl in the one strap dress.

Kitsuna: Heh. Everyone's after your dress, Mii.

Fuse: It is stylish after all.

Kitsuna: Who made it anyway?

Mii: Uh, Forever 21.

Drei: Hey! Don't ignore me!

Mii: You do realize you and your brother aren't exactly my type.

Drei: Aw, come on lady! I'm a real nice guy on the inside!

Drei: I can't wait to take you up in my arms...and carry you to your doom!

Mii: ?!

Kitsuna: Uh uh! This guys a CREEP! Better stay back, Mii.

Mii: Don't have to tell me twice...

All of a sudden a guy in flashy clothes appears.

?: Well, well, what do we have goin' on here?

Drei: Ehh? Who the hell're you?

Mii: Wow, who's that? That's quite an outfit he has.

Kogoro: Walking around in Roppongi like that, is gonna turn a lot of heads, yeah.

Kitsuna: I have this feeling that people popping out of nowhere is going to be a running gag...

Akira: Are you...Bahn?

Pai: No doubt about it. One of the Fighting Vipers from Armstone City...

Bahn: Ooh, hey, Akira! Pai's here too, huh? Man, it's been ages!

Bahn: Hey, speaking of, Akira. You see a guy in a blue student uniform around?

Bahn: He's got a broad forehead and real spiky hair.

Akira: No, I haven't. We're looking for some people too. They just disappeared earlier.

Pai: That kid you're looking for, Bahn, did he vanish on you, too?

Bahn: I called I'm over here so we could settle a coupla long standing scores.

Bahn: Man, I hope that bastard didn't get caught up in all this junk!

Mii: I don't think the social center of Tokyo is a good place for a brawl, Bahn.

Kitsuna: Yeah! Think of all the arcades and shopping centers you could destroy!

Drei: I don't appreciate being ignored, you! Come on!

Bahn: Good point, you freak.

Bahn: I heard rumors about you monsters. I think you need a lesson or two, right now!

Bahn: Ladies and gentlemen, you now officially have Genghis Bahn III at your service!

Bahn: I'm still itchin' to beat down that little punk, but I won't say no to a warm up!

Drei: I'm not your sparring partner, you! I'm gonna devour you!

Bahn: Yeah, right! You think you can take on a Viper? Hope ya like the taste of poison!

Kitsuna: Viper huh?

Kitsuna: Looks like we got our title then...

Kitsuna: Hit it boys!

The trumpet boys then appear riding on a passing tourist bus as they play at the start of the chap...

**_Chapter 2: The Fighting Vipers!_**

Drei: ?

Akira: The hell?

Pai: Um...

Chun Li: Yes...she does that...

Bahn: That's friggin SWEET!

Kitsuna: Least someone appreciates it!

We all then go to battle it out and soon it was over...

Drei: Oww! Ahh, damn you! If only my knees were in better shape!

Kitsuna: Back to the gym with you, Mario!

Drei: Grrr...you'll pay for this!

Drei then leaves...

Bahn: Man, what the heck? That lion dude was pretty tough.

Mii: What's happened to Roppongi? This is totally going to depress the retail climate.

Kitsuna: Got that right...

Pai: I don't think that's our most immediate concern.

Akira: No we still don't know what happened to Ryu and the other guys.

Chun Li: Ryu?! Was Ken here as well?

Bahn: I'm starting to get real worried about that bastard Batsu, too.

Morrigan: First the zombies from out of that fountain, and then the Mario Brothers...

Kogoro: We better take a break and go back over everything we know.

...

...

We each then stood outside in front of Kogoro's office.

Kogoro: How about you all come to my office? I'll make some tea for everyone.

Kitsuna: Tea?! No beer?

Kogoro: I don't drink, I'm afraid.

Fuse: Maybe you have some oil for my engines?

Kogoro:...I don't drink oil...

Akira: This building is big.

Bahn: Yowza. And here I thought detectives were all, like poor 'n stuff.

Kitsuna: Not good to stereotype.

Chun Li: Maybe I should go private myself once this is all over.

Kogoro: Maybe...assuming you're as talented and handsome as I am.

Mii: Huh? I thought you were just squatting in one of my company's empty offices.

Kitsuna: Oh? What's this?

Kogoro: Shh, quiet m'lady.

Pai: Just mooching off her, huh?

Kogoro: I would prefer if you said that she was making an investment in me.

Kitsuna: No sweat cupcake, I could get you the funds to get you back on your feet if you'd like.

Kogoro: Actually I'd-

Mii:-Oh no you don't! Your not mooching off of my favorite pop star either!

Chun Li: You need to have more pride in yourself than that, Kogoro.

Morrigan: Oh, I don't know. Some men would kill to have a life like that.

Kogoro: Look, can we all just get inside?

Kitsuna: Heh heh! He's so cute when he's mad? Isn't he?

Fuse: Don't ask me...

We each then go inside the office...

**That's all for now guys! Let me know if you want me to continue or if you want me to just finish off the next chap with Kitsuna having funny dialogue with the rest of the cast?**

**R&amp;R!**


	4. The Further Misadventures of Tron Bonne!

**ENJOY!  
**

All of us then followed Kogoro inside.

Kogoro: Welcome, one and all to my fancy office!

Kogoro: Wait a sec.

I then take a look around.

Kitsuna: Whoa! Your building is an office/shopping mall? That's so hot!

Mii: Huh?! Kogoro, I don't remember saying you could remodel the place!

Kitsuna: Who cares! I think Victoria's Secret is having a sale! Let's go Morrigan!

Morrigan: Hee hee hee! Lead the way!

Chun Li: Both of you, stay here with the group!

Kitsuna: Your no fun, lady...

Fuse: Can I at least go to the autoshop to buy some oil?

Pai: No!

Fuse: Aww...

Frank: Mm? Hey is that...hey Chun Li! And that stripper Kitsuna too!

Kitsuna: Oh NO! Not YOU!

Kitsuna: Quit stalking me already!

Hsien-Ko: Yoo-hoo!

Chun Li: Frank?! And Hsien-Ko!

Morrigan: Did you all get sent here from the Kardashian Express Ship?

Morrigan: Oh is that you, Tron? That's a rare sight to see.

Kitsuna: Whoa! Tron's here?

Tron: Kitsuna from the Phantom World?!

Tron: And oh great! The Makai Realm is leaking again!

T-elos: Your friends? Hmph. At least you'll all have company down in hell.

Akira: Not too friendly a greeting there. Who is she?

Kitsuna: It's T-elos!

Kogoro: You know her?

Kitsuna: She's an android. And long story short a few friends of mine and I ran into her many times in this other world.

T-elos: You! Tell me! Where is KOS-MOS?!

Kitsuna: Still stalking your lover I see...

T-elos: YOU SHALL PERISH IN HELL!

Servbot: Please! Don't make her mad! She's very scary!

Kitsuna: Don't you worry. I know what she's capable of. I can take her!

Bahn: I don't know what's going on here but if this is a fight, I'm always game.

Tron: It is, I guess.

Tron:...But I'm starting to think things are gonna get worse before they get better.

Kitsuna: What'd you expect? It's a crossover, heh heh!

Kitsuna: Hit it boys!

The trumpet boys then walk out of different stores wearing new outfits they just bought as they play to the start of the chap...

**Chapter 3: The Further Misadventures of Tron Bonne!**

Tron: What the heck?

Hsien-Ko: Kitsuna? Have you been doing that all the time we haven't seen each other?

Kitsuna: Hee hee! Yep!

Mii: Seriously! Where do these guys come from?! Are they following us?!

Kitsuna: (Sigh)

Fuse: What's wrong, Kits?

Kitsuna: I have a feeling that I might have introduced the guys and the chapter a little too late...

We each then go to fight it out and soon it was over...

T-elos: So I suppose going through this door will get me out of this world.

Kogoro: You wanna join us? Cause I think we'd all like to get back home, too.

Fuse: Is he seriously inviting her?

Kitsuna: Kogoro, I don't think you want to do that...

T-elos: I have no interest in cooperating with complete strangers.

Frank: Well, can I get a pic, at least?

Kitsuna: What the hell, man...?

Hsien-Ko: Frank, I really don't think that's appropriate.

T-elos: Certainly.

Mii: Really?

Frank: Great! Give me a big smile!

Frank then took an Erotic photo of T-elos.

I roll my eyes.

Kitsuna: Model, T-elos...

T-elos: I am not programmed for that...

T-elos: Next time we mee, I will kill you!

T-elos then left.

Bahn: Man, that was one crazy chick. I kinda dug the way she was moving.

Kitsuna: Ew...

Chun Li: Was she from the same world as you, Tron?

Tron: Yeah. She said she was looking for KOS-MOS.

Kogoro: Huh. If she's searching for someone, she should have hired me for the job.

Kitsuna: Dummy! She wants to kill my friend, KOS-MOS!

Mii: Idiocy comes with the job...

Akira: Can we worry about Ryu and Jin first, Kogoro?

Pai: Besides, why are we even here? I thought we were going inside your office.

Kogoro: I don't know what's going on here, but one things for sure...

Kogoro: Whatever happened to Ryu and the others in Roppongi has just happened to us.

Kitsuna: And the 'Most Calculating Detective Award' goes to...Kogoro! 100 Points!

Kogoro: Thanks!

Mii: Don't flatter him.

Chun Li: Hmm. So in other words, we're as missing as they are.

Mii: Well if we got in here through the door, maybe we can just go right back out.

Morrigan: Hopefully. Ready to go in the "out" door.

Kitsuna: Oh, what craziness awaits us?

I chuckle as I follow everyone out the doors...

**Seriously should i continue this or should I put dialogue as the last chap and do PXZ2? Lemmie know!**


	5. Arisu in Wonderland!

**ENJOY! **

We each walked out of the mall only to enter...a new city?!

Kogoro: Where are we? Shibuya?!

Kitsuna: UGH! We're in all these popular hotspots! CAN we go shopping?!

Chun Li: No you may not!

Akira: We went right back through the door, and now we're in Shibuya?! This is crazy!

Saya: Oh, the guys from Roppongi? What brings you here?

Pai: Who's she? Nobody good, judging by the monsters she's got with her.

Kitsuna: SAYA!

Saya: Oh! My favorite Celebrity Kitsune! Did you come to sing me a song? Maybe one about creating chaos?

Kitsuna: Wait a sec! If you're here then that means-!

Saya:-No no no! Don't strip and tell just yet.

Kitsuna: Don't you talk to ME about stripping, you dirty looking fox!

Saya: Mmm, guess we're dirty kitsunes together then!

Kitsuna: Who're you calling dirty?!

Frank: You are a stripper.

Kitsuna: NO I'M NOT!

Fuse: Let it go...

Chun Li: Your the Agent for Ouma!

Saya: Well, well the detective from Interpol? Same as always, I see.

Chun Li: Shibuya's been closed off to the public! What are you doing here?

Bahn: Ouma? Closed off? So what, I'm not in Armstone City any longer?

Mii: I think we could all use a little explaining, Kogoro.

Kogoro: No problem! Let the all knowing Kogoro lay it all out for you.

Kitsuna: This should be amusing...

Kogoro: Shibuya is laden with monsters and dimensional rifts.

Kogoro: Once it got too far out of control, they closed off the entire neighborhood.

Kogoro: That's why they call it a "closed city" nowadays.

Kitsuna: And the reason why were always having these crossovers! Like Namco X Capcom or Endless Frontier for example.

Kogoro:...What?

Kitsuna: Nothing!

Saya: "Ouma" is a group that's fmented chaos worldwide for many, many years.

Saya: Most of its members are supernatural creatures of one sort. They kinda look like your kitsune friend over there.

All eyes turn to me.

Kitsuna: Huh?!

Saya: I'm a werefox myself.

Mii: You don't say?

Kitsuna: No, it's true. She's just like me.

Tron: Nice to have an Ouma agent in the flesh to give the story, I guess.

Bahn: So this town's gone rotten and they just put a big lid on top of it?

Akira: Yeah, and now Ouma's messing around in here. What're you doing, anyway?

Saya: Now now, can't kiss and tell.

Fuse: I want a kiss...

Morrigan: In a hurry? You're up to something.

Saya: I am. I wish I could relax a bit but I can't.

Saya: I keep running into little snags such as you guys.

Saya: Now that you've seen me, I can't let you go alive. So sorry!

Kitsuna: Are you?

Saya: Nope!

Kitsuna: Thought so...

Frank: Someone just told me the same thing earlier...

Frank: Mind if I take a pic?

Saya: Ooh, a pro photographer? Get my good side all right?

Saya posed as Frank then took an Erotic photograph.

Hsien-Ko: Don't even think about pointing that thing my way, buster.

Saya: Right then...let's get this settled.

Saya: I wouldn't want anyone else to get wind of me while I'm here.

Kitsuna: Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet no one else is gonna show up?

Saya: Hmm? Maybe 15,000 yen?

Kitsuna: DEAL!

Mii: Is this really the time to be making a bet?!

Chun Li: And with the enemy?!

Morrigan: Hee hee! Never a dull moment with you, Kitsuna.

After a while of fighting, Saya's blue and red henchmen show up.

Dokumezu: Sorry we're late, Mistress Saya!

Dokugozu: Mistress! Are you safe?

Bahn: The hey? A cow and a horse dud? And lookit the muscles on em!

Hsien-Ko: Aiya, more Ouma cronies!

Kitsuna: You guys again!

Dokugozu: It's that stupid kitsune again!

Kitsuna: I'll YANK that ring out of your nose!

Kogoro: Yeesh. Someone's angry.

Dokugozu: Why you...

Saya: You guys frisky?

Dokumezu: Oh yeah.

Dokugozu: Shall we give em the business.

Kitsuna: Uh uh! No thank you! That sounded so dirty!

Frank: Tell that to your outfit!

Kitsuna: I am not a stripper!

Saya: Hmm...I don't want to blow my cover just yet.

Kitsuna: Cover? What cover? Everyone knows who you are!

Saya: But let's finish them before any more distractions come along.

?: Wait!

Kitsuna: That...voice!

Fuse: No way...

Dokugozu: H-huh? Who's that?

Saya: Sigh.

Dokumezu: Nnngh! Where are you?! Show me where you are!

Kogoro: I'd guess somewhere up high. That's usually how intros like these work.

Mii: Up high...? Ahh!

We each then look up on top of the Shibuya 601 building.

Much to my excitement I saw Reiji and Xiaomu.

Reiji: I'm well familiar with you by now, agent of Ouma.

Xiaomu: Hatching another scheme to spread chaos around the world?

Dokugozu: The white haired bastard! And that meddling fox girl too!

Xiaomus: Meddling? Take that back, you stupid ox!

Dokumezu: Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu! Saya this is bad news!

Saya: I had a feeling something like this was gonna happen.

I laugh.

Kitsuna: Pay up, Saya! You bitch!

I watched as Saya pickpockets her henchmen.

Dokugozu: Huh?!

Dokumezu: M-mistress!

Much to my shock, I saw how Saya pulls out large stacks of yen in hard cash held by a band.

She tosses it over to me and I catch it with my hair.

Kitsuna:...W-wow! You REALLY had the money!

Saya: Ouma isn't a poor company you know.

Bahn: That's a lot of dough!

Hsien-Ko: I can't believe you made a bet with the enemy!

Kogoro: Any chance you could split some of that with me?

Reiji: I don't know what you're up to but we won't let you get away with it!

Reiji: Tohh!

Xiaomu: Wa-chahh!

Reiji and Xiaomu then jump off the building.

Kitsuna: YAAAYY!

I run up to hug Xiaomu.

Xiaomu: Your here?!

Reiji: Should have known we'd run into you.

I couldn't stop laughing.

Kitsuna: Reiji! Xiaomu! Finally the REAL heroes are here! Whatsuppp?!

Xiaomu: Hey!

Kitsuna: Man! I've missed you guys since our last adventure in EXCEED!

Reiji: Don't break the fourth wall.

Kitsuna: So, you two official yet, or what?

Xiaomu blushed.

Xiaomu: Well um...

Reiji: I thought I saw Saya give you 15,000 yen...

I flash him the money as I grin.

Kitsuna: Yeah! You did! We made a bet to see if more people would pop out of nowhere! Surprisingly she had the money!

Saya: I was hoping to get 'Celebrity Stripper Cash'...

Kitsuna: Not a stripper!

Xiaomu: What are you going to spend it on?

Kitsuna: Well since your here, why don't we go to the video game store, the cosplay shop, and then some tickets to Comic Con?!

Xiaomu: Whoa! Since when are YOU an otaku?!

Kitsuna: Since I started watching Naruto and Dragon Ball Z!

Frank: The Celebrity Stripper, an otaku?! This is one big scoop!

Kitsuna: Grr...

I turn back to Xiaomu.

Kitsuna: So, you in?!

Xiaomu: YES!

I grab her arm.

Kitsuna: C'mon! We'll take Fuse there now!

Reiji blocked our way.

Reiji: Uh, have you forget that we have a job to do?! Not to mention we're off topic!

Kitsuna: He's right...

Xiaomu: Aww...your no fun!

Reiji: Wanna get spanked?!

Xiaomu: NO!

I narrow my eyes as my ears droop.

Kitsuna: No way...he's STILL spanking you?!

Kogoro: So...agents from Shinra eh? That saves us some real time but are they real?

Mii: I'm a suspicious...especially of banana head over there.

Mii: "Fox girl"? Really? What kind of statement are you trying to make?

Xiaomu: Pfah! Like you're one to talk!

Xiaomu: Have you looked at your own getup lately?

Mii: My-this perfectly sensible attire!

I snicker in amusement as the two argue it out.

Saya: Yeesh, just punch each other or kiss or something already.

Kitsuna: For real! We don't have to have a pissing war!

Kitsuna: I-I mean we can have two sets of main characters!

I nod at Reiji and Xiaomu before nodding to Kogoro and Mii.

Saya: You entered the picture pretty quickly this time didn't you, boy?

Kitsuna: She's got a point! And it's only the 4th chapter which I'll introduce later with my trumpet crew...

Xiaomu: Huh?!

Kitsuna: Oh! You'll see...right boy?

Reiji: Don't call me "boy". And what do you think you're doing here, Saya?

Fuse: Seriously, you've fought this lady for years and your really asking that?

Kitsuna: Stop it, Fuse!

Reiji: If you're threatening innocent people, you're gonna pay for it.

Xiaomu: Hmm, our kitsune friend, Kitsuna, a martial artist, a journalist, a zombie, a demoness, a high schooler...

Xiaomu: We're collecting the whole set, aren't we?

Kitsuna: Yep! It's another jampacked crossover alright!

Reiji: Keep breaking the 4th wall and I'll have to spank you too!

I hid behind Xiaomu.

Xiaomu: Xiaomu, he's scaring me...

Xiaomu: Don't worry!

Xiaomu: But you know, I see a few familiar faces here.

Reiji: Perfect. No need for long intros then.

Reiji: I'm worried though. I have a feeling this is gonna be one long ride.

I chuckle as I lean on Xiaomu's shoulder.

Kitsuna: Oh you have no idea, Arisu! You have no idea...

Chuckling at Reiji's reaction, I look up at the skies.

Kitsuna: HIT IT BOYS!

Xiaomu: Hit it?

The trumpet boys then come out from the top of different buildings and began to play at the start of the chap...

**_Chapter 4: Arisu in Wonderland_**

Dokugozu: Wh-wha?!

Dokumezu: Trumpets?!

Bahn: That's...getting old...

Mii: Yeah...

I chuckle at Xiaomu's confused reaction as she looks around the top of the city.

Xiaomu: HUH?! Where did these guys with the trumpets come from?!

Xiaomu: And why are some of them on top of the Shinra building?!

Kitsuna: HA HA!

Xiaomu: Did you just summon those guys to play?

Kitsuna: Just to introduce you both!

Xiaomu: Why?

Kitsuna: Hee hee! More surprises are yet to come, my dear Xiaomu!

Reiji: I'm not even going to ask...

Kitsuna: That's what I like about you, Reiji! Always so cool no matter what crazy stuff happens!

Xiaomu: Like?

Kitsuna: Relax, I ship you two for a reason.

Xiaomu: You really are an otaku!

Reiji: Your not going to blare those trumpets every few minutes are you?

Kitsuna: Problem?

Reiji: Well I-

Saya: Ugh...

We each turn to Saya seeing her cover her ears.

Saya: My poor ears...

Reiji smiled at me.

Reiji: On second thought...bring those trumpets with you.

Tears well up in my eyes as I laugh at this side of Reiji.

Kitsuna: WHAT?!

Xiaomu: If Saya doesn't like it, then the trumpets are music to our ears! This is payback for all the hell she's put us through!

Reiji: Now then...let's get down to business.

Reiji: Chun Li, can you explain to me how you made it into this closed off area?

Chun Li: Long story short, we went from Roppongi to Colorado and back to Shibuya.

Xiaomu: Welcome to the Warp Zone, huh?

Reiji: Rifts, eh? I can't believe it. A lot of worlds are connected across dimensions.

Reiji: Morrigan from Makai, Tron from the future...I probably should've guessed.

Akira: You know about this?

Xiaomu: Well, I've had to deal with something like this before.

Morrigan: Some of our friends have gone missing, too. I think we've got real trouble here.

Tron: Glad to see we've got an expert on the subject at least.

Servbot: We'll find those missing friends in a flash now!

Frank: Shinra. The Japanese special agent group? Man this scoop just gets better!

Kitsuna: Oh shut up, Frank!

Kogoro: Well, before anything else, we're gonna have to wrap things up here.

Reiji: Aww, nuts! A trip to Shibuya with no shopping, talk about a waste.

Kitsuna: RIGHT?! I've been trying to go shopping for awhile but Chun Li won't let me!

Chun Li: There's no time for shopping!

Kitsuna: See what I mean?

Reiji: She has a point. We have to get to the bottom of this.

Kitsuna: Fine. But, Reiji? Xiaomu? After this, let's go shopping!

Xiaomu: DEAL!

Reiji: Honestly, I'm broke...

I flash my cash I received from Saya.

Kitsuna: We'll split the dough.

Kogoro: You'll split with him and not me?

Kitsuna: Sorry, Kogoro! But Reiji and Xiaomu are the REAL main characters of this game!

Xiaomu: YEAH!

Mii: HEY!

Xiaomu: Whatever, let's take care of this gangstar lady first!

Kitsuna: Woo hoo! Alright let's do this! Just like old times!

Xiaomu: Yeah!

Reiji: Both of you, let's go!

All of us then go into battle, I support Reiji and Xiaomu.

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: Your a woman Xiaomu, you shouldn't have to put up with Reiji's spankings anymore!**

**Xiaomu: Yeah! Your right! Hey Reiji, your not gonna spank me again because I'm your master now!**

**Reiji:...Your gonna get it!**

**READY? FIGHT!**

Reiji and Xiaomu then fought it out and eventually called me for support. I got ready.

**Kitsuna: SHA-BAM!**

I then attack with my hairbow, and then shoot my guns while riding on Fuse, before using my chainsaw before dishing out my magic.

I then whip my hair around my now nude body.

**Kitsuna: Later!**

I then blow the enemy away and soon the fight was over.

**POST DIALOGUE:**

**Reiji: Since you interfered Kitsuna, your getting spanked too!**

**Kitsuna: What? No! Xiaomu run!**

**Xiaomu: Run away! The Kitsune Abuser is coming!**

Soon it was over...

Saya: Oww, that hurt. I haven't felt that in quite some time.

Kitsuna: You seem to be enjoying yourself...

Saya: Well we are all ready and waiting.

Saya: Looks like this is gonna be another long fight between us, boy.

Reiji: Fine by me. I know what I have to do and that's never gonna change.

Xiaomu: You got it! And we're gonna work a lot quicker this time around!

Saya: Hee hee, ciao!

Saya and her monsters then left.

We each then gather.

Hsien-Ko: Whew, is it over?

Tron: Any enemies in range guys?

Serbot: All clear, Miss Tron!

Morrigan: Hee hee, with you guys there's never a dull moment, is there?

Pai: You might be enjoying this, Morrigan, but me, I'm exhausted.

Kogoro: At least I got what I needed to.

Kogoro: Getting into contact with Shinra so quickly was a real stroke of luck.

Reiji: With us?

Mii: Right, we thought we needed to talk with you about my stolen Portalstone.

Xiaomu: W-what? Ooh that doesn't sound good to me at all.

Kitsuna: Well then...why don't we talk this over...

Kitsuna:...Mc'Donalds thats nearby?

I pointed at the Mc'Donalds fast food place that was right in front of me.

I receive stares from everyone.

I sweatdropped.

Kitsuna:...Anyone?

...

...

...

...

The group had stampeded or flew...or teleported right past me and sped right into Mc'Donalds.

I stood there dumbfounded.

Kitsuna: Uh...

Xiaomu grabbed my arm as she and Reiji walk towards Mc'Donalds.

Xiaomu: Your sitting with us!

...

...

...

**R&amp;R! You guys know what to do!**


	6. The God Eaters!

**I saw the reviews guys! Thanks! I thought I lost all of you for a second there!**

**Please, keep it up! And if you want, please check out my Endless Frontier story! Please review that if you want me to continue that!**

**THANKS!**

**ENJOY!**

Each of us walked out of Mc'Donalds where we sat on the side of the streets eating our food. I sat next to Xiaomu and Reiji as each of us explained what has happened so far.

Xiaomu: Yuck! This tastes gross!

Kitsuna: I really ordered this Mc'Chicken huh...?

Xiaomu and I then take a moment to look at our half eaten burgers before turning to each other...

Xiaomu:...

Kitsuna:...

Xiaomu:...?

Kitsuna:...!

Xiaomu and I then feed each other our burgers.

Xiaomu: MMMM!

Kitsuna: MMMM!

Kitsuna: Delicious!

Xiaomu: SO GOOD!

Xiaomu and I then switch our burgers before devouring them.

Reiji gave us a look.

Reiji: Why don't you two just go out?

Kitsuna: Huh?!

Xiaomu: Reiji?!

Reiji: You both do realize, you both are sharing each other germs...

Xiaomu: Kitsunes are family. We're one and the same. We stick together!

Kitsuna: He's just jealous. He'll never understand!

Reiji: Crazy vixens...

Kitsuna: Hey, Arisu! Why don't you make yourself useful and pass me them fries, yeah?

Reiji groans before passing me the fries.

Kitsuna: Yummy!

I then eat some fries.

Xiaomu: Aww! I'm all out of fries!

Kitsuna: Try mine!

I then stuff some fries in Xiaomu's mouth.

Xiaomu:...!

Xiaomu:...Mmm...

Kitsuna: Hee hee! You're so funny!

Fuse: Wish I had some motor oil...

Kitsuna: You can manage by converting the burger grease into oil.

Fuse: Great idea!

I turn back to Xiaomu smiling excitedly.

Kitsuna: Okay! Next time, we're going to Dunkin' Donuts!

Xiaomu: YEAH!

Xiaomu and I then give each other a high five.

Reiji shook his head at our behavior before he turned back to the others.

Reiji: So ever since that treasure was stolen from the Koryuji mansion, these rifts have opened up worldwide, linking together different times and places.

Xiaomu: Hence, why we've got this ragtag gang of folks from across space and time, huh?

Xiaomu: And our investigator friend...Karabera? Mani Karabera? Or wait, is that Spanish?

Kitsuna: Now that you mention it, he does look Spanish!

Kogoro: I'm not Spanish. And I am Kogoro Tenzai. It's been one strange trip so far, lemmie tell ya.

Tron: I don't even know if you can even call completely random time travel a "trip"...

Mii: Besides, it always happens instantaneously. How are you supposed to enjoy that?

Frank: What I'm wondering about is Williamette.

Frank: That town was trashed the last I saw it. No way it's been fixed up like how it was.

Pai: So you think these worlds we're traveling through might be fake, maybe?

Morrigan: If so, that's certainly different from last time.

Bahn: A pain in the ass, that's what it is. So, what's our next move?

Chun Li: We shouldn't stay in this closed off area. Let's get moving.

Reiji: She's right. Let's go back to our HQ in Roppongi.

Akira: Hopefully, we can place together a plan there.

We each then get up.

Kitsuna: Alright, kids! Let's move on now!

Mii: Kids?!

Kitsuna: I'm 18,000, ya know.

Mii: HUH?!

Kitsuna: C'mon, move it, short skirt!

I slowly push her.

Mii: Heeeeeyyyyy!

Kitsuna: (That's for messing with Xiaomu! Hee hee)

We all then went on the move...

...

...

...

We then go...all the way back around the block.

To our shock, there was a giant gaping hole in the building with creatures leaking out.

Kitsuna: WHOA! What the hell?!

Reiji: No way! How did I not notice a rift as gigantic as this?!

Pai: I'm impressed, Mii.

Kitsuna: Right? Girl, how'd you know it was here?

Mii: Hee hee! Call it a woman's intuition.

Hsien-Ko: I supposed those weird monsters must've jumped out of that hole, huh?

Bahn: That ain't all, either. Coupla people, too.

Xiaomu: What That's crazy! This place is supposed to be sealed off!

Kitsuna: Wait a second, what people?

I look forward seeing three humans with weapons.

The blonde guy with the blue hood caught my eye.

Kitsuna:...Ooh!

?: Geh. Hey! Keep! These guys're dangerous!

Kitsuna: Wow, really? That's good news, cause'...I'm a little dangerous too...how about you?

?: Wha...?

?: Look lady, you gotta leave. Your friends too!

Kitsuna: I don't wanna...

I wink at "blue hood" before waving at him flirtatiously.

Fuse: Kits. What are you doing?

Kitsuna: Hmm?

Fuse: You're dating Gantz remember?

Kitsuna: "Full Kitsune Me" is dating him! As long as I'm a celebrity human in a wild crossover, I'm gonna have as much fun as I want!

Fuse: Ugh...

?: We can't let innocent people get hurt here!

Chun Li: You guys look like the "innocent people" to us.

I narrow my eyes at the sight of the blonde haired girl.

Kitsuna: (What the? She's like...15...why is she WEARING that?)

Kitsuna: (You see? THAT'S a stripper!)

Tron: I don't know, if they were, would they have those enormous weapons on 'em.

Akira: Let's help them out. They might know something about this big hole.

?: Guess you're all kinda like us, huh?

?:...

Vashyron: Well, I'm Vashyron. Pleased to meetcha.

Kitsuna: Vashyron, huh? Cool name!

Vashyron stared at me for a moment.

Kitsuna: Uh...

He then started doing a weird dance.

Vashyron: YOW! That foxy chick has some serious bunker busters! FULL RIPE GRAPES!

Kitsuna:...Grapes...

Xiaomu:..I want grapes too...

Kitsuna:(Oh NOW I see! This guys a creep!)

Vashyron: So, what's your name, hottie?

Kitsuna: Don't you know who I am?

Vashyron: Well, I sure wanna get to know ya!

I smirk at blue hood.

Kitsuna: How bout' introducing us to your friends?

Vashyron: Oh them? The blue guy's Soma, the hot chick's Alisa. They're Gods Eaters.

Kitsuna: They eat Gods?!

Soma: GOD Eaters. Why does everyone always do that?

Vashyron: Whoa, settle down, grumpylumps! You're gonna scare away these nice folks.

Frank: Don't worry. I don't like abandoning people at their time of need.

Alisa: What do you think, Soma? They seem nice enough.

Soma: There aren't too many Aragami. Let's get this over with.

Soma: Besides, that's our job.

I pull out my chainsaw.

Kitsuna: Alright! Let's do this!

Alisa: Wow! Are you a God Eater too?!

Kitsuna: Don't spoil this moment!

Alisa: HUH?!

Kitsuna: Hit it boys!

Riding on Aragami as they fall out of the gaping hole, the trumpet crew plays to the start of the chap...

**_Chapter 5: The God Eaters!_**

Reiji: Ugh...

Xiaomu: Hee hee! That never gets old!

Hsien-Ko: Speak for yourself...

Vashyron: A trumpet quartet...nice!

Soma: ...What the HELL?! How are those people riding those things and not getting eaten?!

Alisa: HUH?! They just brought more Aragami with them!

Kitsuna: Hee hee hee! WELP!

Alisa: Did you do this?!

Soma: You just brought us more enemies!

Kitsuna: Relax, Sexy Blue Riding Hood!

I wink at him.

Kitsuna: Now let me back ya up!

Soma: Who the hell ARE you?!

Kitsuna: Celebrity...

Alisa: Hee hee. I think she likes you, Soma!

I get to know Alisa and the two hit it off as we head towards the battlefield with me backing her and Soma.

**POST DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: Your so sexy...It's almost dangerous...**

**Alisa: What do you think, Soma? She's pretty isn't she? And she's famous!**

**Soma: A famous stripper?! Not interested...**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

Soma and Alisa fought it out and eventually called me for support.

Soon the short battle was over...

**POST DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: You devour, Gods. Wanna devour me...in bed?**

**Soma: Oh my god! Alisa...shut her up, please!**

**Alisa: Hee hee! Don't deny your little crush, Soma! You are blushing after all.**

More monsters then appear.

Soma: Vajra! This is bad!

Vashyron: Huh? Hang on. Now we got monsters from Basel joining in.

Vashyron: Which means this hole connects back home! I better hurry.

Alisa: Stand firm! We need to hold our ground here!

Kitsuna: I got your back, "Li'l Stripper".

Alisa: HUH?!

More fighting later...

We all then explain ourselves to Vashyron and the God Eaters.

Soma: So you're saying we've gone 60 years into the past?

Soma: You actually expect us to believe that?

Reiji: I understand how you feel, but the truth is the truth.

Kitsuna: (Yeah! Tell it to him straight Reiji! Damn your cool! No wonder Xiaomu loves you!)

Kogoro: Besides, you just told us that the world's going to pretty much end in 60 years.

Kitsuna: Yeah! I feel bad for y'all! Why don't you come home and stay with me, Soma?

Soma: No, thanks!

Kitsuna: I'm not a stripper, like your friend! I swear!

Alisa: I-I'm not a stripper!

Kogoro: Anyways, I guess we've both got a lot of reluctance to accept the truth here, huh?

Alisa: I've never seen a city in such a completely undamaged state before.

Bahn: Dang. Guess a hell of a lot gonna happen a few decades from now.

Vashyron: If that's true, then that means I've gone back in time a few thousand years.

Vashyron: If that's a joke, then it's pretty damn unfunny.

Tron: Basel, a world just barely enduring through a giant environment control system.

Servbot: I've never heard of it, Miss Tron.

Reiji: Maybe it's best if we think of these as two parallel futures.

Reiji: These rifts are connecting different eras together. It's not that uncommon.

Xiaomu: Yeah, the reality we live in isn't necessarily linked up with your futures.

Hsien-Ko: This all seems so needlessly complicated.

Kitsuna: You can tell that Namco, Capcom, and Sega were struggling to come up with something for all this space-time logic so it doesn't sound like it's from out of a fanfic!

Hsien-Ko:...What?

Xiaomu: Ooh! I like fanfics too! My favorite is "Me in Project X Zone". I wrote it myself with you as my main character! Fuse too!

Kitsuna: You wrote a fanfic..with me in it?

Xiaomu: Yeah! I always think about ya!

Kitsuna: I'll be sure to read and review it then if I like it.

Soma: We got no time for this, Alisa, let's go.

Kitsuna: Sexy Somaaaa! Call me!

Soma: No...

Kitsuna: Ooh! I know! I'll just go on tour to your world so I can find ya there!

Soma: Yeah, I'm leaving...

Alisa: W-wait Soma!

Alisa: Umm, thanks a lot for your help, everyone!

Akira: You thin you can get back?

Vashyron: Yeah, back the way we came from. Those monsters were from our worlds too.

Vashyron: Besides, I need to get back to where I'm supposed to be, you know?

Vashyron: Though, judging by the ratio of hotties here, maybe I oughtta stick around...

I cover my chest that Vashyron was eyeing.

Kitsuna: You can stop staring at my chest and go after the little stripper now!

Alisa: Yeah, uh, I'm outta here.

Vashyron: A-Alisa! Aw c'mon lady!

The three then jump into the portal.

Morrigan: As I said, never a dull moment. Now, what's our next move?

Frank: I'm jumping in! I smell a hot scoop in there.

I smile widely.

Kitsuna: And not see your face again?! Great! I'll give ya a push!

Chun Li: Both of you, wait! We've got other places we need to go right now.

Pai: This hole, though...Don't you think we should seal it up or something?

Mii: Wait, I feel something.

Kitsuna: Hold up! When'd you get powers?

Kogoro: What is it, m'lady?

Mii: I-I think the power here is growing.

Reiji: Oh! I don't feel-

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!_

The portal then suddenly unleashes heavy sucking wind.

Akira: Whoa! We're being sucked in?!

Kitsuna: HOLY SHIT!

Xiaomu: Crazzzzzzzyyyyy!

We each then get sucked in...not knowing what would await us...

**Now for some SOLO DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: Vashyron...dude...WHAT is with the dance?!**

**Vashyron: Woo! Stripper Bunker Busters has FULL-RIPE...MELONS! YEAH!**

**LOL! R&amp;R you guys! Tell me any other Solo characters you wanna see! And give me any other ideas if ya want!**


	7. Justice Among the Skyscrapers!

**Hey RonnoLover9000, "Guest", MasterJawbreaker, MOAR Krabs, SSJ5GOKU, Superlinx9000, and Mandrake8...**

**I have a question for all "seven" of you...if you all are REALLY seven different people, you know what I mean? LOL.**

**WELL! I'm glad that "seven" of you and the rest of the viewers are enjoying my story so I'll continue for your sake!**

**Yes, more wild Kitsuna is to come and she will make new friends and flirt with more men along the way! LOL!**

**Until then, ENJOY!**

...

...

All of us were thrown into a newly wrecked world. I landed on something...

_THUD!_

Kitsuna: Oww...

Kitsuna: (Least my "girls" and this...whatever I landed on broke my fall...oww...)

?: Get off!

Kitsuna: Huh?

I look and saw how I had landed on top of Soma who's face flushed a bright red. My large chest on top of him.

Kitsuna: Oh! Soma! I see you still couldn't stay away!

Soma: Get off me, top heavy!

I get off him as he gets up.

Kitsuna: Geez, Soma!

Kitsuna: I guess your _"Anaconda don't want none"_ and I GET IT!

Soma:...Wh-what the hell?

Xiaomu:...New song?

Kitsuna: Meh, I'm working on it.

Alisa: What are you doing here, anyway?!

Tron: Not like we wanted to be, you know! We we sucked in with you!

Chun Li: Sorry if we scared you. We'll just go back the way we came.

Kitsuna: Naw! Actually I'll chill with Soma...with some Netflix on the side...?

I hug Soma's arm.

Soma: Get...off of me!

Kitsuna: If you really wanted me to get off, why not push me away?

Vashyron: Damn, that kids lucky! He gets to feel up those Bunker Busters...off a stripper!

Kitsuna: Not! A stripper!

Fuse: And keep it in your pants!

Mii: Anyways, I'm not sure we can go back.

Servbot: Huh? W-why not?

Mii: Because I don't feel any energy coming out from that hole any longer.

Kitsuna: Explain to me, when did you suddenly get sensing powers?

Frank: Look! You can see right through to the other side.

Kitsuna: (These people ignored my question!)

Hsien-Ko: Couldn't it at least have SAID "one way portal"...?

Akira: So we're stuck in a future we know absolutely nothing about. What now?

Soma: Let's take em back to Fenir for now.

Pai: Fenir?

Alisa: Yeah. The Fenir Far East Branch. Kind of a frontline base for God Eaters.

Reiji: Man, this is kind of a roundabout route to Shinra HQ we're taking, isn't it?

Xiaomu: Well, we have no choice. Besides, I could do with a shower and a nap anyway.

Kitsuna: And more food!

Xiaomu: Yeah!

Kitsuna: Hey, y'all have Dunkin Donuts over here?

Alisa: What's a...donut?

Kitsuna:...?!

Alisa:...?

Kitsuna: (Well consider the type of world they live in...)

Kitsuna: Never mind.

Soma: We'll stop by the church ruins on the way. It's not far from here.

Alisa: Good idea. We need to see whether Lindow's all right or not.

Morrigan: Is this Lindow a friend of yours?

Soma: Yeah. We got separated in the church. He's always making trouble for me.

Vashyron: Let's just hope he didn't get shot into Basel or anything.

Kitsuna: Well alrighty then.

I get on Fuse.

Xiaomu: Wait! I wanna come too!

Kitsuna: Get on!

Reiji: Ugh! Xiaomu!

Xiaomu hops on the back of Fuse and wraps her arms around my waist.

Xiaomu: Bye bye, Reiji!

The two of us laugh it off as we follow Soma and Alisa through the ruins.

...

...

...

The second we all stop near the church, Reiji spanks Xiaomu the second she gets off Fuse.

Xiaomu: OWW!

Kitsuna: Reiji! Stop spanking your wife!

Reiji: Mind your business! And she's not my wife.

Soma: The church ruins are up ahead. Watch out, it's crawling with Aragami.

Vashyron: Basel monsters, too. Figures.

Alisa: There must be something around her connecting Vashyron's world to ours.

Vashyron: Well, no way to find out unless we go in.

We each then fight the Aragami and Basel for a while and suddenly a rabbit man in a purple suit comes out of nowhere.

?: Ussa-sa-sa-sa-sa! Ussa-ussaaaaaaaaa!

I shiver at the sound of his voice as my eyes widen.

Kitsuna: Bugs Bunny must be on some SERIOUS crack! He needs HELP!

Kitsuna: And WHY is he dressed like The Joker?!

Xiaomu: Oh, you watch Batman?

Kitsuna: Sometimes...

?: Where have I hopped into now? What a dirty, dusty little briar patch!

Ciseaux: Well, fine! The great Ciseaux is about to make his big comeback tour!

Ciseaux: And the prelude to that is just about ready to kick off!

Ciseaux: But before then, I see some folks who need slicing and dicing!

Mii: A scissor-bunny, OK. Because everything so far was too normal, right?

Using my magic, I make a carrot appear in my hands.

I take a bite out of it.

Kitsuna: Ehh...What's Up Dork?

Ciseaux: DORK?!

Xiaomu: Pfft!

Kitsuna: Hee hee hee!

Pai: Seriously, what is wrong with you?

Kitsuna: I love you, Pie!

Pai: It's Pai!

?: Not so fast!

We both look up seeing two young women on top of the church.

Ciseaux: Y-You! The Paris Combat Revue! Daring to get in my fur yet again?!

?: For the sake of good, I will fight you as often as necessary!

?: Besides, I have a hardy companion by my side!

Gemini: I'm Gemini Sunrise, with the Star Division of the New York Combat Revue!

Gemini: And your little show's coming to an end right here, right now!

Ciseaux: Usaaaaaah! You ladies are joining together now, eh?

Ciseaux: Well, I swear by my beady red eyes that you humans won't get the best of me!

Ciseaux: Come to me at once, my Prelude steam-beast!

A large rabbit robot then appeared and Ciseaux entered it.

The two women then walked towards us.

Tron: A robot that runs on steam energy? There's a pretty rare sight.

Akira: That rabbit an Aragami, too? Didn't realize they came in such a variety.

Soma:...Ugh. No.

Kitsuna: Now, now, Soma. Chill.

Gemini: You guys stay back! It's too dangerous for y'all!

Erica: Just leave this to us!

Mii: Oh, are these girls Gods Eaters, too?

Erica: Um, maybe? I'm not sure. Yes! We'll go with yes.

Alisa: R-Really? Soma, look! Other God Eaters!

Soma:...Ugh. No.

Kitsuna: Pfft! Ha ha! Soma, you're so funny!

Soma: Shut up...

Morrigan: Well, they look safe enough. Who are you anyway?

Hsien-Ko: That bunny said something about a "combat revue".

Erica: Yes! I'm Erica Fontaine, with the Flower Division of the Paris Combat Revue.

Gemini: And I'm Gemini, from New York. Nice to meet y'all!

Pai: Paris and New York?

Kitsuna: Oh, I've been to both on my tours at some points.

Xiaomu: You've been to New York? What's it like?

Kitsuna: Let's just say...I hate Americans!

Xiaomu: Right?

Erica:...

Gemini:...

Kitsuna:...?

Gemini: Oh my gosh...

Erica: It's really her! Kitsuna!

Both of them then went to run up to hug me on both sides.

Gemini: I LOVE YOU!

Erica: I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

Gemini: NO! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

I slowly began to feel hot from their bodies tightening against me. I began to sweat.

Kitsuna: Um...

Erica: Can I have your autograph?! Um p-please!

Gemini: No! Me first!

Fuse: Alright groupies! Line up! Give the girl some space!

The girls then let go, although they couldn't stop looking at me with such admiration. It was almost cute...but creepy...

Reiji: I suppose you're from the same world as we are, in that case.

Erica: Oh, well, that's a relief! I honestly have no idea where we are.

Gemini: You sait it. 'Bout time we ran into some other actual people. Not to mention my favorite singer!

Kitsuna: Aw, you're sweet!

Gemini: I was just tour...er, training in Paris with Eica, and now we're here!

Kogoro: You think these ladies are from another time in history, too?

Chun Li: You wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions, would you?

Ciseaux: A-HEM! I feel I should remind you that my Prelude is about to kill you all!

Ciseaux: In fact, it'll pounce upon all of you like and my morning salad!

Bahn: Oh right, he's still here. Who is that rabbit, weirdo, anyway?

Erica: A horrifying beast-man, threatening peace across the city of Paris!

Erica: I thought we had taught him his lesson once before. Apparently not!

Soma: Ugh, Aragami are bad enough without new problems to worry about.

Kitsuna: Don't worry, Soma. I'll make it all better!

Soma: But you make me feel worse...

Frank: A rabbit-shaped robot, huh? Got some pretty mean-looking weapons on it, too.

Xiaomu: Yeah. Better watch for its close range punch and it's homing missiles.

Erica: Oh, that's not all! Those ear-scissors could cut you right in half, too!

Vashyron: Sounds like you're familiar with him, eh? Then let's get started already!

Ciseaux: Let the prelude begin! Down the rabbit hole with all of you!

I pull out my chainsaw as I get on Fuse.

Kitsuna: Alright! Looks like it's rabbit season!

Kitsuna: Hit it boys!

The boys then walked out of the church and played their trumpets at the start of the chap...

**_Chapter 6: Justice Among the Skyscrapers!_**

Erica: Wow...what beautiful music.

Ciseaux: Eh?! Trumpets?!

Gemini: But where did they come from?

Soma: Do you always do that...?

Reiji: How many times do you plan to keep doing that?

Kitsuna: At this point, I'd say about 35 more!

Reiji: You're unbelievable...

Erica: Kitsuna! Please fight with us!

Gemini: Yeah! You can provide backup!

Kitsuna: Hee hee. Alright kids, I'm coming.

I then go to provide backup for them...

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Erica: I can't believe we get to fight alongside Kitsuna! Such an honor!**

**Gemini: Can we have an autograph?**

**Kitsuna: Aww you guys are so sweet! But we have enemies to fight first!**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

Erica and Gemini fought it out and soon called me for support and eventually it was over...

**POST DIALOGUE:**

**Erica: Thank you for the autographs! You are my favorite stripper idol!**

**Kitsuna: Stripper idol? I thought you were a fan of my music!**

**Gemini:...No I see why Erica takes off her dress and turns into a cat...**

The fighting was soon over and Ciseaux's prelude had been destroyed.

Ciseaux: Gahh! You made my Prelude into hors d'oeuvres! How could you?!

I point my gun at him.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Ciseaux: AHH! WHY YOU-!

Kitsuna: It's Wabbit Season!

Xiaomu: HA!

Kogoro: Really, you could have at least let him finish...

Kitsuna: Nope! If I can't dunk my donuts with Xiaomu and have a good time, I'll have rabbit stew with her instead!

Mii: I'm picking up a "womance" from you two...

Xiaomu: I don't do yaoi!

Kitsuna: And all I want is some good rabbit meat!

Erica: You want to eat him?!

Ciseaux: Grrr...time to hop off to a tactical retreat! Au revoir!

Ciseaux then rapidly hopped away into the hole in the church.

Kitsuna: No! My dinner!

Erica: Hold it, rabbit! C'mon, after him!

Soma: We can catch him. He's got nowhere to run in the church.

Gemini: Yahoo! Time to make the biggest chicken fried rabbit you've ever seen!

Kitsuna: NOW you're talking!

I get on Fuse and speed in towards the church with a big fork in my hands.

Reiji: Wait, Kitsuna!

...

...

We each then get to the church seeing a hole in it. The rabbit was gone.

Erica: Hey, he's gone.

Soma: Must've fled through that hole in the stained glass. That's quite a leap.

Kogoro: Better let him go for now. Besides, we need to ask you some questions.

Alisa: Questions? Like what?

Kitsuna: (Like why is a 15 year old dressing like an actual stripper an NOBODY is questioning it?!)

Mii: Like, where did that rabbit and these ladies come from, for starters.

Xiaomu: Yeah! So start talkin', samurai girl!

Gemini: Well, let's see, where to start?

After a while of explaining...

Akira: The 1920s? In a world where the Industrial Revolution was all powered by steam?

Kitsuna: You mean to tell me that all this time I've toured to New York and Paris, it was during the 20th Century?!

Erica: Well...yeah. What did you expect, some kind of fantasy world?

Kogoro: I don't think that's the story you'll find in my history textbook...

Frank: Plus, the Paris and New York you're describing sure ain't the ones I know.

Gemini: Well, whadaya want from me? New York's New York, all right.

Reiji: I think this is a parallel past...one that runs on a different axis from ours.

Servbot: So how did you make it all the way here, Miss Erica?

Erica: Well, Gemini and I stopped by a church so we could offer our prayers.

Kitsuna: (You bring your guns to church, huh?)

Pai: A church...we're in a church now. Was this in Paris?

Gemini: Right, when we knelt down there was this light...and we found ourselves here.

Vashyron: Sounds kind of like what happened to me.

Hsien-Ko: You were working on a job, you said.

Vashyron: Yeah. I was in the basilica of a seminary.

Alisa: I notice Lindow's still missing. Which means...

Tron: Maybe the opposite happened to him and he got shot our to some other world.

Soma:...Possibly. We just went through that ourselves, after all.

Bahn: And God only knows where the heck he went, this bein' a church and all.

Erica:...I know! I'll ask God for some help!

Erica then prayed.

Erica:...O God, please grant your divine guidance to these wayward lambs...

Morrigan: Wow, guess those crosses on your dress aren't just a fashion statement.

Kitsuna: Wait...I sense some sort of-!

The ground then shook.

Chun Li: W-whoa!...Erica! What did you just do?!

Erica: What?! I...I was just praying, that's all!

Kitsuna: Looks like God's answering your prayers. That's the power of his holy spirit after all.

Reiji: Uh oh...I feel another rift coming on!

**Now we have some more dialogue with Xiaomu and Kitsuna!**

**POST DIALOGUE 2:**

**Kitsuna: How about we hit the club after this? I'll show you my moves!**

**Xiaomu: Ooh! I'll wear my bunny costume too! Are you going to show me how to swing on a pole?**

**Reiji: Teach her how to strip, and I'll spank you both!**

**Well that's all for now! I gotta ask, should I finish my Endless Frontier story? Yes? No? Please R&amp;R!**


	8. The hackers!

**Seriously guys, I need to know. Do you guys want me to finish up with Endless Frontier? Yes? No? Maybe? Please let me know. Thanks!**

**Also! I decided to make Kitsuna within the game more realistic...**

**By adding her expressional sprites so that her feelings are more easy to read!**

**And by adding something else you'll see within the chap...**

**Yeah! So mostly every character in the game has at least 2-10 expression sprites.**

**So for Kitsuna, I'll give her 10 sprites: Normal, Happy, Exhausted/Sad, Annoyed/Angry, Flirty/Cheeky, Shock/Excitement, Chainsaw, Nude w/hair wrapped around her body and Microphone.**

**Yeah! So now, ENJOY!**

All of us were then transported to this cathedral without warning. Xiaomu and I looked around curiously.

Frank: Guess we got taken somewhere else again. Just what we need.

Kitsuna: (Sad) So...no Dunkin' Donuts?

Xiaomu patted my back.

Xiaomu: It's okay.

Erica: A goddess statue! Oh, I just knew the gods were watching over us!

Mii: Recent developments would suggest otherwise, but...

Kogoro: So, guess we're in a cathedral or something.

Gemini: Wha? Really? But there's monsters all over the dang place!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Cowgirls, right.

Bahn: Hmm? That ain't all, either. There's people, too.

I looked forward seeing three people.

One was a woman.

The two others were men.

Both were cute, but one of their arms looked crazy!

?: Oh, great, where the hell did those guys come from?

?: Ah! Vashyron?!

Vashyron: Yo, guys! Glad to see you're okay.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Oh! Are those your kids? I can't wait to tell your wife how naughty you've been with other women.

Zephyr: Huh?! We're not his kids!

Leanne: Yeah! And I'm in my 20s!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Huh?! If your in your 20s why do you sound like a prepubescent kid?!

Leanne: H-hey! I do not! J-just who do you think you are anyway?!

I turned to Vashyron.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) A child of yours in her 20s huh? Pfft! You really are an old man!

Vashyron: What?! Kitsuna...oh c'mon lady!

Lindow: Hey, Soma. Hey, Alisa. That's a big crew you assembled to rescue me.

Soma: I'm not here for that, you dolt! Least you're still alive though.

Pai: Well, glad to see we've all regrouped, I guess.

Alisa: Great to see you again, Lindow!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Whoa! What is up with that arm, Linda?

Lindow: Sigh...it's Lindow and as for this arm? It's a long story.

Chun Li: Now for the next problem: Where are we?

Tron: It feels weird in here. Like something's not right, or like deja vu.

Servbot: Would you like an analysis, Miss Tron?

Xiaomu: Hmm? Wait a minute, I think I do remember this place.

Reiji: Yeah? 'Cause I sure don't. Were you here on a mission?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Don't be stingy. Share with the class, Xiaomu.

Zephyr: Vashyron, who're those people?

Vashyron: They're friends, let's just say weirdos but in the good way.

Kogoro: Thanks...I think.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Come on! You seriously don't know who I am?!

Zephyr:...No...

Kitsuna:...

Zephyr:...?

Kitsuna: (Flirty) So...can I have your number?

Zephyr: Wha?!

Vashyron: Your gonna choose the kid over me?!

Soma: You sure move fast...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) I'm dumping you, Soma. Until you change that attitude that is.

Soma: What?! But we never-!

Kitsuna: (Happy) -So! Are we fighting together or what?

Lindow: I dunno, Soma, you think we can trust 'em in a fight?

Soma: They're pretty good. Held their own against the Aragami, even.

Lindow: Wow, impressive, Maybe we oughta recruit 'em for Fenir, Alisa.

Alisa: Do it on your own time, Lindow.

Morrigan: Hee hee. And how capable a man is this Lindow, I wonder?

Hsien-Ko: One thing's for sure: that right arm of his is pretty cool!

Lindow: Who, me? Oh, I'm not too shabby.

Lindow: How 'bout we show off our skills to each other against these guys from here?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Sounds like fun!

Akira: Good idea. We can talk things over later.

I walk towards Zephyr.

Kitsuna: (Flirty) Hi cutie!

Zephyr: Huh?

I put my hand under his chin as I wink.

Kitsuna: (Flirty) I'll back you up, alright?

I sway walk pass him leaving him in a confused daze.

Zephyr: Huhhh?

Leanne: Don't you dare fall for that stripper, Zephyr!

The battle had then begun as I went to back up Zephyr and Leanne.

**Kitsuna: Let's go!**

**[Background Music: Kitsuna's Theme: 'Stepping Wind' From the Klonoa Series: Namco x Capcom Version]**

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Zephyr: Wh-why are you naked?!**

**Kitsuna: (Nude) Hee hee! It's just one of my forms! Why? Don't you like what you see?**

**Leanne: You're disgusting!**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

We then fight it out together as I provide backup and it was soon over.

**POST DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: (Flirty) How's about you show me a good time later, Zephyr?**

**Zephyr: Well...I...**

**Leanne: He's 17, you old hag! **

After the battle...

More monsters then appear.

Soma: Ah, crap. More of 'em?

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Anyone recognize these monsters?

Morrigan: These enemies are new to me. They look similar to monsters I have seen in the Makai realm.

Gemini: More monsters from that Basel joint, maybe?

Zephyr: Nope. Never seen 'em in my life.

Erica: They're quite unlike the beastmen we've fought in Paris, too.

Xiaomu: Hang on, I think I fought these guys on a mission once!

Reiji: You sure about that? Like I said, I don't remember any of this.

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Your losing me too, Xiaomu. Wanna explain?

Xiaomu: Maybe it was a solo mission.

Servbot: Energy source detected! Something else is teleporting inside!

Kitsuna: (Shock) What did that robo Lego just say?

Two people in fantasy outfits then appear.

?: Whew! It's about time we found some other PCs around here!

?: Wait. Something's wrong. Their art design is totally off spec.

Kogoro: Wow. Look at those classy fantasy outfits. You guys live in this world?

Kitsuna: (Shock) Fantasy?!

Kitsuna: (Angry) Wait a minute! Sqaure Enix is NOT involved with this three way crossover! So why are Final Fantasy characters in this game?

I gasp.

Kitsuna: (Excitement) Wait! Does this mean, we get to meet Lightning? Or Tifa? Or even Cloud?!

Xiaomu: Final Fantasy, huh? I'm more of a Kingdom Hearts fan.

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) I hate Disney...

Xiaomu: Hee hee! Don't knock it til you try it!

?: Wait. Maybe they're illegal PCs. They may be the ones keeping us from logging out. And one of them took the form of my favorite singer, Kitsuna!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Actually, I-

?: -It's possible. Let's try talking to them.

?: Umm, can I ask who you are? Where'd you get those PCs from?

Mii: "PCs"? What are you talking about?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Xiaomu, you speak "video gamer" more than me. Wanna translate what their saying?

Xiaomu:...

Xiaomu: Is that...Oh! Right! You're Kite!

Xiaomu: Kite from the .hackers, and Black...uh, BlackNose!

BlackRose: BlackRose! It's not that much to remember!

Kite: You know us?

Xiaomu: We're in "The World" aren't we? I thought this looked familiar!

Xiaomu: We're in an online game. It's kind of like a new fully virtual world!

Tron: A virtual...You mean cyberspace? Wow! No wonder I had that deja vu feeling!

Kitsuna: (Normal) So...not from Final Fantasy then...?

Kitsuna: (Sad) {Aw! And I was so looking forward to seeing Lightning!}

Xiaomu: Ooh! I can't believe I'm actually inside the computer monitor! How exciting!

BlackRose: They're hacking no doubt about it. At least they're having fun with it.

Mii: An online game, huh? You know a lot about those, Xiaomu?

Mii: Don't tell me you've been playing those on company time now.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Oh leave her alone, Mii! Nothing wrong with playing video games!

Xiaomu: Yeah! I'm patrolling the online world to keep the peace!

BlackRose: Mmhmm, very important work, I'm sure...

Kogoro: You sure you gonna stand for this, Mr. Agent? She's been slackin' off on you.

Reiji: I'll have to come up with a good punishment for her.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Ooh! Kinky!

Reiji: You be quiet...

Mii: Save that for later, okay? Look, I think we can trust this Kite guy.

BlackRose: I'm not sure how we got involved here, but you up for this, Kite?

Kite: Sure. But I have a question for her...

Kitsuna: (Shock) Who me?

Kite: Yeah. Are you...the real singer, Kitsuna?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Does this answer your question?

Kitsuna: (Microphone) Hit it boys!

Wearing fantasy .hacker outfits, the trumpet crew teleports in as they play to the start of the chap...

**_Chapter 7: The .hackers!_**

Kitsuna: (Microphone) Oh yeah!

Kite: Uh...

Zephyr: What...just happened?

BlackRose: I was gonna ask...the same thing...

Leanne: So she's not stripper, but she's a singer?

Kitsuna: (Angry) Oh my god! I've been TRYING to get that through everyone's heads for several chapters, but stupid Frank messed up everything for me!

Frank: Hmm...the celebrity stripper on a rampage? This will make a great scoop!

Kitsuna: (Angry) I-HATE-you...!

The battle had then begun as I went to backup Kite and BlackRose.

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Kite: Um...Kitsuna...can I...?**

**BlackRose: Oh c'mon Kite! Can't you talk! Just ask for it already!**

**Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Ask for "it"?! I hate to break it to you "Kingdom Hearts Rejects" but I am NOT a stripper!**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

We then battled it out and soon some weird stone creature appeared.

?:...

Kite: Skeith?! It can't be! We defeated all eight Phases!

Akira: This guy looks like he's got some fight in him.

Kite: Watch out! Skeith, he's...

Vashyron: Bad news?

Kite: He's part of the Cursed Wave that nearly brought down The World.

Pai: The Cursed Wave?

Xiaomu: Oh, you mean that big server crash that happened a while ago?

Kite: He was the start of it. Of everything.

BlackRose: Well, things are crazy enough already. Skeith isn't gonna surprise me now!

BlackRose: Let's talk about this later! For now, let's just blow him away!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Alright, let's go.

After awhile of fighting Skeith had soon disappeared...

Kite: Skeith!

BlackRose: What the heck?!

Kite: Did you notice it, BlackRose?

BlackRose: Notice what?

Kite: Aura's statue. It's got chains on it.

BlackRose: So wha-? Ah!

Kite: It means something's threatening Aura.

Kite: It's just like before and I bet Skeith is involved in it!

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) You two completely lost me...

Fuse: Same here...

Lindow: Whew, guess that wraps that up.

Kite: I'm glad all of you could hold your own against these guys.

BlackRose: You're a lot stronger than I thought.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Aw! That's sweet! Just for that! I'll give you an autograph!

BlackRose: R-really?! Thank you!

Erica: W-wait! What about my autograph?!

Gemini: I want one two!

Kite: C-can I have one?

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Oh great...

Mii: Hee hee! Must be fun to be a celebrity!

Xiaomu: Yeah, you can buy all the video games and cosplay outfits you want with your salary!

Pai: Fame isn't always easy you know...

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Got that right...

I then give everyone they're autographs.

Alisa: Now that things have settled down, let's get back to our discussion.

Tron: I'm willing to believe Kite's story. It's very plausible this is cyberspace.

Leanne: You sound surprisingly convinced.

Tron: My own world has ways to dive into virtual worlds too.

Frank: So we "dove" as you say, in her without even realizing it?

Bahn: So, wait, this is a game? Where's the joysticks and the dumb beep-boop music.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) I think Xiaomu already explained that we were in a computer monitor...and this isn't the 90s you know.

Erica: Well actually, in my world, Gemini and I are-

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Sweetheart, you know what I mean.

Chun Li: Could you explain this more fully to us, just so we're all on the same page?

Kite: Certainly.

After awhile of explaining...

Kogoro: So The World's an online game created by the CC Corporation?

Hsien-Ko: Hmm, I'm totally lost here.

Gemini: That goes double for me, girl. So how do we get outta this place?

Kite: I don't know. We can't logout-er, leave this world right now, either.

Kitsuna: (Shock) What did Sora just say?! We can't leave?!

Kite: Um...I'm Kite...

BlackRose: We better find a way, or else we're gonna be a couple more coma victims.

Erica: Coma victims? You look healthy to me.

Kite: When we login to The World we lose consciousness in the, uh, real world.

Frank: Huh. So unlike us, you guys aren't "real" exactly.

Akira: So you're in middle school, Kite and BlackRose is a few years older?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) {Middle school, huh? And nobody's going to question how a student is dressed in a bikini top that's tinier than mine?! Then again we have, Mii! In a maid's costume! Why does nobody call them strippers?!}

Morrigan: My, how young! We should spend some time together when this is all over.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Heel Morrigan, heel! He's just a kid!

Xiaomu: Okay, that all makes sense, but didn't we just solve the problem now?

Kite: No. Skeith, who we just beat. I already defeated him. It makes no sense.

Chun Li: So events are repeating themselves, from your perspective?

Kite: Either that, or something even worse is happening right now, I think.

BlackRose: I mean, the fact that real-life people are in The World is bad news in itself!

Bahn: Hey, yeah, what's the deal with us, anyway?

Kite: Hmm...to solve this, I think there's a girl whose services we might need...

Mii: Services!? Oh my God it's THAT kind of game?

Mii: Should you even be playing this?! Do your parents know?!

Kite: N-no! That's not...Why would you even...

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) {Mii you ditzy pervert. You always jump to conclusions that makes the rest of us in the party look bad...}

BlackRose: Ugh! Less talk, more action! Let's just get back to Mac Anu.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Alright, Keybladders! Let's get moving!

Kite: "Key bladders?"

We each all then teleport away...

**Now for some Dialogue!**

**POST DIALOGUE 2:**

**Kitsuna: (Flirty) Oh Zephyrrrr! I know your not REALLY 17. You'd be way too young to use a gun after all!**

**Leanne: You're so gross! He is 17, so back off!**

**Zephyr: In our world, the age limit for using guns is at least 15 anyways...**

**R&amp;R! Seriously guys, should I finish Endless Frontier? Answer already!**

** At least read it to let me know what you think! Endless Frontier ties with this story and Kitsuna's in it with Xiaomu and Reiji! Please I need an answer! **

**Thanks!**


	9. The Domain of Dreams!

**ENJOY!**

We were then transported to Mac Anu.

Kite: Good. We made it back to the Root Town. This is Mac Anu, the Aqua City.

Tron: That teleport was quite a surprise!

Alisa: I thought we were going to a city. What're these enemies doing here?

BlackRose: Yeah, what're these spiky things, and those spheres?

I notice small little red and black baby like creatures that kept making "moo" noises.

Xiaomu: Kitsuna? Aren't those your enemies?

Reiji: I recognize that bunch...

Kitsuna: (Shock) Phantom Beasts?!

Fuse: What are they doing here?!

Zephyr: You know them?

Kitsuna: (Shock) Yeah! Those Moos are from my world, The Phantom World!

Moo: Moo!

Alisa: Aw! They're kinda cute!

Erica: Yeah and those crystal things are really pretty, but they're making me feel uneasy.

Akira: Wait, is that...? Ryu! Ken!

Ryu: Akira! Am I happy to see you!

Pai: You said it. But Jin and Xiaoyu aren't with you?

Ken: Oh, no, did they get zapped somewhere too?!

Chun Li: Uh oh. You don't know where they are?

Ryu: Ah, Chun Li, and a few more familiar faces too, I think.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Hello, Street Fighters!

Ken: Kitsuna and...if that's a Shinra agent with you guys...

Ken: Then I guess we're wrapped up in some pretty serious stuff.

Reiji: There's something real fishy going on, that much I'm sure of.

Xiaomu: Hmm? Who's that cat ear girl with you?

Neneko: Nenenko is Neneko, okay? Nothing mysterious there, you know.

Mii: Nothing except your speech patterns at least.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Mii, you bully, she's just a little girl!

Mii: Huh? I-I'm not a bully!

Neneko: Huh?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Aw! Look at her! She's so cute!

Neneko: Wow! It's the famous singer, Kitsuna! It is really!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Aw! Even my songs that have profanity in it appeal to the youngest of kids!

Pai: And your smiling about that?

Kitsuna: (Normal) More fans means more dough for me! A fellow celebrity such as yourself should know that.

Pai: Ugh!

Fuse: You always let fame go to your head sometimes...

Kitsuna: Now, hush!

I kneel down to meet Neneko's level.

Neneko: Kitsuna!

Neneko jumps into my arms and gives me a hug!

Neneko: You're so pretty!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Hee hee! Thank you!

I pull away from her leaving my hands on her shoulders.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Now what's a little girl like you doing hanging around big men like these?

Ryu: We just met her in town. She's got some kind of weird set of powers.

Kite: An illegal PC...or not?

I stood up and turned to him.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Don't attack her, she's just a little girl.

Neneko: Meow! It's Kite and BlackRose of the .hackers, it is, really!

Leanne: Boy, I didn't realize you guys were celebrities in this world.

BlackRose: It certainly makes things easier at times like these I suppose.

BlackRose: So, uh, Neneko? You're on The World, too? You can defend yourself, right?

Neneko: I can kick butt, you know!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Are you lost, Neneko? Where's your Mommy?

Neneko: You're my Mommy now, you know! You are, really!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Aw! I feel so loved! I've always wanted a child!

More creatures including Phantom Beasts then appear.

Soma: Oops. Guess we attracted some more attention.

Kite: Wow, I've never seen so many monsters here in a Root Town!

Hsien-Ko: What about that Aura girl you mentioned? Will she be okay?

Kite: She's not here, and it'd probably be too dangerous to call for her.

Frank: Well, whatever. Guess we gotta clean up the town before anything else.

BlackRose: I don't know who all these enemies are, but here goes!

Kitsuna: (Chainsaw) Hit it boys!

The trumpet boys then appear out of nowhere playing to the start of the chap...

**Chapter 8: The Domain of Dreams!**

Kitsuna: (Sad) {Did I...do it too late?}

Ryu: What the?

Ken: When did this turn into a band concert?

Neneko: A trumpet quartet! It is, really, it is!

Chun Li: Sigh...

Zephyr: Does she ALWAYS do that?

Soma: Welcome to our...worlds...

Kitsuna: (Flirty) Relax, hotties! Now let's go battle!

I get on Fuse.

Leanne: She is such a whore!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) I THOUGHT I was a stripper...

I then provide backup to Ryu and Ken as the battle begun...

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: (Nude) Alright! Time to put on an amazing show...**

**Ryu: S-show? You are talking about the enemy, right?**

**Ken: I just hope she doesn't start stripping off that hair away from her body...**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

The fight was soon over and that was when more creatures including Drei appear and Eins appear.

Eins: Ha ha! Behold! The Belanos Brothers!

Zephyr: Ugh! There're still more of them?!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Whoa! It's the Mario Brothers!

Drei: BELANOS BROTHERS, YOU SKANK!

Kitsuna: (Angry) HEY! It's not my fault your too lazy to go to the gym!

Drei: Grrrr...

Mii: It's those, monsters again!

Drei: Ooooh! Hey there's my one strap beauty queen!

Reiji: Ouma? Wait, no...

Kogoro: We saw them with some Ouma minions over at m'lady's mansion.

Morrigan: Yeah, Mii's mansion and later on at Roppongi.

Bahn: Hey, you freaks! How the hell did you find your way in here?

Drei: That's for me to know and you to get out of my way. We've got other business.

Kogoro: So you weren't pursuing us?

Eins: Hmm, y'know, this might just be the quick solution to all our problems.

?: You don't say...

Kitsuna: (Shock) No way!

Fuse: It can't be!

Mii: Who is that?

Eins: Show yourself!

More Phantom Beasts appear including a beach ball shaped creature with a clown face, a colorful circus tent hood, floating hand/gloves and purple clown shoes.

?: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! I'm backkkkkk!

Erica: What? A c-clown?!

Leanne: He's creepy looking!

Reiji: I remember that clown...

Kitsuna: (Angry) Jokaa!

Joka: (Laughter) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Pleasure to see you again "Krystal" or shall I say, Kitsuna?

Kitsuna: (Angry) {Damn...since I'm not in my Kitsune Form, he knows my other identity as a human celebrity kitsune! That's going to be really complicated now...if only Klonoa were here...}

Alisa: You know that creep?

Kitsuna: (Angry) He's from my world, and he's a very dangerous clown!

Xiaomu: You really are like Batman if your facing a guy like him!

Eins: Who the hell are you?!

Drei: Yeah, you with these guys?

Joka: (Normal) Oh! No no no no noooo!

Joka: (Bright) I am Joker! Pleased to make your acquaintance!

Kitsuna: (Angry) What are you doing here? How did you get into The World?

Joka: (Laughter) Now now! Can't laugh and tell!

Xiaomu: But you are laughing...

Fuse: So start telling!

Joka: (Normal) Well now...I have to ask...

Joka turned to the Belanos Brothers.

Joka: (Normal) What do you say we form a little alliance and take out these obstacles that our in our paths, hm?

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Still as pathetic as ever, trying to join up with every villain you see...

Drei: Yeah, and I don't work with clowns!

Eins: Hold on, Drei, I think he may be onto something...

Joka: (Bright) Oh oh oh! So what do you say, gentlemen?

Eins: Deal! First wel'll take care of our own stuff here. Then we take the Koryuji back with us!

Joka: (Bright) Works for me!

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Oh god, no!

Mii: W-wait a second! You can't just do that to me!

Joka: (Laughter) Oh oh oh oh oh! You'd be surprised what the Belanos Brothers can do, or so I've heard!

Kitsuna: (Angry) Shut it, clown!

Gemini: Wow, Mii, you're a popular gal.

Mii: I'm not trying to be!

Drei: Bet those Feydooms and Phantom Beasts come in pretty handy, too.

Neito: I don't know who you think you are, but don't you dare mess with them.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Uh...Neneko?

Neito: I am...Neito...

Lindow: Man this is startin' to get complicated.

Vashyron: I say we beat 'em up and try to get some info out of 'em!

Kitsuna: (Chainsaw) Sounds like a plan!

We each then fight it out for awhile.

Fighting Joka was tough.

I watched as he attacked Zephyr, Soma, Akira, and Reiji.

His counterattack involved him throwing wild punches at all of them with his hand/gloves which damaged the guys, followed by using his magic stones to summon demonic creatures which threw the guys around as Joka laughs at their faces. As the creatures disappeared, Joka then summons a large pie that the four guys lands in, which explodes instantly which greatly damages them even further...

Although it was tough, the battle was soon over...

Joka: (Shock) Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

Kitsuna: (Angry) Take that, clown!

Joka: (Normal) Oh ho ho ho! You seem a lot stronger than when we fought before!

Joka: (Laughter) But it looks like our fighting time together has expired!

Xiaomu: Running already?

Eins: You coward!

Joka: (Laughter) Til then, best regards! Hee hee hee heeee!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Get back here!

Joka then teleported away.

Fuse: He got away!

Drei: I knew we shouldn't have trusted that clown!

Eins: Whatever! Our work is done here, Drei! The boundary lines are broken down enough!

Drei: Huh? C'mon we ain't finished here yet!

Eins: Sure we are. Look at this, man! Real and manmade worlds, all mashed together!

Drei: I was itching to fight but...whatever...

The Belanos Brothers then leave.

Erica: What were those beastmen doing here?

Pai: So those were the guys who stole that stone from your mansion?

Mii: Yes! I'd never forget them!

Alisa: Are they part of some kind of group?

Tron: With all the troops they brought in it has to be a pretty big one.

Frank: Ouma, maybe? You know the group of monsters that fox girl mentioned?

Kogoro: That pair had some Kamaitachi from Ouma with them over at the mansion.

Reiji: Well, I've never seen them before. We'll have to investigate this.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Right you are, Arisu! Also, we've got to figure out what that clown is up to also...and it can't be good if he's traveling through many worlds.

Xiaomu: Right you are!

All of us then walk up towards the bridge as we explain things to one another...

Kogoro: Okay. So that's the sum total of everyone'e info, right?

Ken: We're in a video game world, huh? No wonder none of this seems real.

Ryu: And now people from these different eras are being thrown together.

Zephyr: Wait a pain. How are we supposed to unravel all of this?

Soma: We can't leave Fenir unattended forever, you know.

Lindow: I'm probably marked down as MIA by now yet again.

Hsien-Ko: MIA?

Vashyron: Missing In Action. Disappeared in the midst of battle, in other words.

Chun Li: Speaking of MIA, where are the people we were with aboard the Kardashian Express Ship?

Kitsuna: (Shock) Oh! You mean, The Creepy Hat Guy, The Tight Muscled Drug Addict, and The Agents with Attitudes? Better hope they're not dead yet...

Morrigan: In other words, it's hard to say from here.

Mii: Either way, we still have a lot left to accomplish!

Akira: True. Ryu and Ken are all right. That just leaves Jin and the others.

Bahn: Don't forget about my bud, too. I still haven't seen him at all.

Neito: We can't let them use these Feydooms for their evil schemes.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Don't forget the Phantom Beasts!

BlackRose: I know you all want to go home, but what about us, huh?

BlackRose: If we can't logour we're gonna be stuck here forever, too!

Kite: Aura! Aura, if you're watching us, please show yourself!

?: Kite...

?: Kite...BlackRose...

Mii: Ahhhh! W-what's that? Some kind of ghost?!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) You'd think after being surrounded by demons and us Kitsune Spirits, she'd get over the fear of ghosts...

Xiaomu: Right? What a baby!

Kite: Aura? Aura!

Aura, a ghost woman then appears floating in midair.

Aura:...

Aura: Thank heavens you're all safe.

Kite: Aura, do you have any idea what's going on in The World?

BlackRose: We can't logout, and now people from the real world are stumbling in here.

Aura: From the real world? Via Real Digitalization?

Kogoro: Hold it there. Before we bust out the lingo, can you tell me who you are?

BlackRose: Oh, yeah. Ummmm, so this is Aura.

BlackRose: Basically, she's-uh, kind of a god around here.

Kite: She's the Al at the core of the system that runs The World.

Aura: I am only a part of The World's management system.

Aura: Kite, tell me: what is this noise I feel? Like the "waves" from before?

Aura: I-I'm scared of them.

BlackRose: Wait a second! Come on, you need to be stronger than that!

Kite: Noise? Was that was Neito was talking about?

Neneko: The mystery's solved, it is! Those scary things are Feydooms, really!

Neneko: They're scary, evil bad guys really.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Whoa! Easy, now! Take it easy. Relax!

Taking my advice, Neneko relaxed and turned into Neito.

Neneko:...

Neito: Ahem, excuse me. Let me explain everything to Aura, Kite.

Aura: Feydooms?

After awhile of explaining Aura then brings us to this area in front of a portal.

Aura: Now I understand. I want to return all of you to your own realms.

Aura: The World is currently in a very unstable state.

Aura: But I will log everyone out via an external server and return you to reality.

Kite: An external server?

Aura: Our server in Ginza is currently the one that is most stable.

BlackRose: All right. Thanks a lot, Aura.

BlackRose: Well, I guess we'll be logging out. See you guys around.

Kite: We can't do much besides cheer you on, but I hope you make it home okay.

Gemini: Thanks for all the help, y'all! Adios!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Bye, Kite! Bye BlackRose! I promise I will come and perform at your Sweet 16 with free for no charge!

BlackRose: Thanks!

Mii: What?! I asked you to perform at mine first! I HAVE the money for it!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) {Sorry, but your beginning the show me your true colors as an ungrateful selfish rich chick, no offense...and if you ask me, Reiji and Xiaomu should be the main characters again instead of you...}

Xiaomu: Hard to believe that guy's just a teenager. He's way more mature than I am.

I patted her shoulder to comfort her.

Leanne: Learning a lesson or two from him, maybe?

Mii: Yeah, well, off to Ginza, I guess! Aura, anytime you're ready!

Aura: Right. Goodbye.

Aura: Transport!

We were each then transported out...

**And now for...**

**SOLO DIALOGUE:**

**Neneko: Neneko really, loves you and your songs! She's a big fan of yours, really!**

**Kitsuna: (Happy) You are SO cute! I can just...steal you! Hee hee...**

**R&amp;R y'all! Please more of you just try and read my story of Endless Frontier with Kitsuna, Reiji and Xiaomu! It's based off the game Endless Frontier in which by the way, two Endless Frontier characters are in Project X Zone!**

**So don't come crying to me if your confused as to how Kitsuna knows a certain "cowboy" and a "dairy princess" LOL! Bye for now!**


	10. Justice Over Evil!

**So I gotta ask you guys...**

**Should I go back to chapter 1 and add in the Project X Zone opening with Kitsuna in it?**

**Because I'm so gonna do the Project X Zone 2 one with Kitsuna.**

**So...yeah!**

**Let me know!**

**Thanks!**

**ENJOY!  
**

**...**

We were each then transported back to the real world in an area full of trains and railroad tracks.

Ryu: We're back in the real world now. I can feel the difference.

Reiji: True enough. So this is Ginza, huh?

I look around.

Kitsuna: (Normal) You see a Dunkin' Donuts around here Xiaomu?

Xiaomu: I wish! I'm hungry!

Reiji: Both of you, focus!

Kite: Wait! T-the real world?! In that case, why are we here?

BlackRose: We're still in our PC bodies! What happened to my real one?!

Xiaomu: I dunno. Aura's an Al; maybe this is just how she gets her giggles.

Alisa: I don't think she would mess around with this sort of thing, Xiaomu.

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) For real.

Zephyr: I think we got other people to worry about here, too.

Leanne: Yeah. Something's up. Where's everyone else?

All of a sudden, monsters then appear out of nowhere.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Are those...? Araga-?"

Soma: -No...

Ken: Well, looks like we're stranded. Wanna try fighting our way through?

Soma: Yep. Slash n' run. The way I always do it.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Hold on! I'm picking up some sort of...strange energy!

Reiji: Wait! What's that?! A rift in space?!

All of a sudden, a woman with pink and blue curly hair and some monsters then appear.

Zephyr: Hey! What's going on over there?!

BlackRose: We're pretty much swamped by monsters over here!

Kitsuna: (Sad) And we missed out at a chance of a few lines.

Alisa: Is that all you care about?!

Kogoro: Everyone okay over there? Good. W'ere kinda busy with a special guest here.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Ooh! Is it, Lightning Farron?!

Kogoro:...

Kogoro: Um...no...

Kite: Um, who's Lightning?

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) C'mon! Even you Kingdom Hearts rejects don't know who she is?

BlackRose: Hey!

Ryu: Can we do something to get this wall down?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Your the Street Fighter...punch a hole in it, or something!

Ken: We're still only human ya know...

Fuse: So how do we get this down?

Erica: You have to be in the command room to lower the barricade!

Kite: I'm guessing the wall's there to keep monsters from invading that building...

Leanne: They aren't about to lower it with all these bad guys lurking around now.

Reiji: Guess we'll have to cull their numbers a bit.

I pull out my gun.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Ready when you all are!

After awhile of fighting...

?: Not so fast!

Kitsuna: (Shock) What the hell?

Erica: Ah! That voice!

All the walls then instantly come down.

A man in a suit and a woman in a kimono then appear.

Ichiro: The Imperial Assault Force is here!

Erica: I knew it! There's Sakura and Ogami! Hey, Mr. Ogami!

Gemini: Is that Commander Ichiro Ogami? Shinjiro's uncle?

Sakura: What? Not just Kouma but Erica, too?! And...

Ichiro: Gemini, from the New York Star Division?!

All of a sudden, more monsters appear.

Not only that but a half naked woman in bondage gear with wings also appeared.

?: Hee hee. Hee hee hee. Long time no see, Ichiro Ogami.

?: Or should I just call you Ogami? Hee hee.

Gemini: Who's that? You know 'er Ichiro?

Sakura: No! Wh-why is this happening?!

Ichiro: Ayame! It can't be! You were dead no less then twice!

Aya-me: The "Ayame" you knew is no more. I am the Kouma "Aya-me"! The strongest of Kouma born under the red moon!

I widen my eyes at the sight of her.

Kitsuna: (Shock) YOU SEE?!

Everyone in confusion turns to me as point at Aya-me.

Kitsuna: (Shock) See that?! THAT'S a stripper! Look right there!

Silence then occurs for a moment.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Isn't anyone gonna say anything?

Reiji: Well from what I've seen with Saya, T-elos, and a few others...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) What exactly are you getting at, Arisu?

Kite: Well...you know...

Erica: Since she IS a villain...

Vashyron: And lots of villains like to let their bunker busters loose!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) What exactly are you all telling me?

Frank: Villains can do what they want and get away with it!

He then took an erotic photo of Aya-me.

Kitsuna: (Shock) WHAT?!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) So what does that make ME?!

Ken: A stripper...

Kitsuna: (Angry) ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Kitsuna: (Angry) Look at that woman! She's not wearing ANYTHING!

No one acknowledged me as they just listened to the commotion with Aya-me.

Kitsuna: (Sad) Isn't anyone listening to me?!

Xiaomu patted my back.

Xiaomu: It's okay.

I cry in her shoulders.

Kitsuna: (Sad) Waaaahhhh!

Xiaomu: There, there.

Kitsuna: (Sad) Can't everyone take a moment to LOOK at themselves?!

Xiaomu: What do you mean?

I look up at her showing my black tears due to the mascara.

Kitsuna: (Sad) Look! 50% of the females in this game are scantily clad! Including you!

Xiaomu: Me?!

I pull away from her crossing my arms as I make a straight face.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) What's under that dress, I wonder?

Xiaomu:...N...None of your business...!

Xiaomu:...Ugh...at least I'm not the one running around in a g string!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Least I have on underwear!

Xiaomu: Grr...you...you stripper!

Kitsuna: (Sad) Stripper?!

Xiaomu: No! Wait! I didn't mean-!

I begin to cry again.

Kitsuna: (Sad) Wahhhhh!

Xiaomu: Uh oh!

Kitsuna: (Sad) Zephyr! Hold me!

Zephyr: What?!

I bring his face close to my breasts hugging him as I sob.

Leanne: Grrrrr...Zephyr!

Zephyr: Uh...

Vashyron: Damn...hug me!

Leanne then smacks him.

Vashyron: OUCH!

Ichiro: I know what I must do.

Sakura: But, Ogami!

Ichiro: Sakura, this has to be done.

Ichiro: We smite evil, and pave the way for justice. That is the Imperial Assault Force!

Ichiro then changes into flashy clothes.

Xiaomu turns to me.

Xiaomu; Hey, isn't it time for your...?

I continue to sob as I stroke an uncomfortable Zephyr by his hair.

Kitsuna: (Sad) Xiaomu's not my friend...Xiaomu's NOT my friend...!

Xiaomu: No! We are friends!

Reiji: For insulting a public icon, your getting spanked!

Xiaomu: WHAT?!

Fuse: Is someone going to cue or what?

Leanne: If you ask me, I don't think we need it!

Akira: What she said!

Kite: But I kinda liked it.

Xiaomu: Me too!

Alisa: Oh for the love of God! I gotta do everything myself!

Alisa looks up at the sky.

Alisa: Hit it, boys!

At her command, the trumpet crew walks about of the building wearing either kimono's or suits that matched Ichiro's. They play at the start of the chap...

**_Chapter 9: Justice Over Evil!_**

Soma: Really, Alisa?!

Zephyr: Seriously!

Alisa: Well someone had to do it!

Alisa: Hee hee! Besides I kinda got used to it!

Soma: You're unbelievable!

BlackRose: I call next!

Xiaomu: No! Me!

Leanne: You guys are weird!

Ichiro: Erica, who are these people?

This caught my attention as I pull a red faced, nose bleeding Zephyr from me.

I glared at Ichiro.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Who am I...?

Kitsuna: (Angry) WHO-AM-I?

Kitsuna: (Angry) WHO ARE YOU?!

Ichiro: Um..I...

Gemini: That's the celebrity, Ogami! How could you not know her?

Ichiro: Celebrity?

Erica: Anyways, it's a long story. You see, last mont, Gemini and I were to meet up in Paris, and...

Leanne: Erica! Later, okay?

Kogoro: We, uh, come from a far away land. One that's kind of like Japan.

Kogoro: We ran into Gemini and Erica during our travels, and they helped us out in battle.

Sakura: Really, Gemini?

Gemini: Yep! They're all great folks, so don't be afraid to trust 'em!

Ichiro: All right. We'll work in tandem in this fight.

Sakura: Good idea. We may need all availiable resources to deal with Oros Phlox.

Akira: Thanks for your quick decision, Commander.

Ichiro: Right. Time to sweep up the Kouma in front of our Imperial Theatre!

Kitsuna: (Happy) (He may not know who I am but he has a lot of courage...for a stud!)

Aya-me: Here we go, Ogami.

Ichiro: I didn't ask for this but it must be done!

Sakura: Ogami...

I glare at Aya-me who happily parades in her tiny outfit which no one seems to acknowledge.

Kitsuna: (Angry) Let's take that stripper down!

Aya-me: Oh?

Kitsuna: (Angry) You'll pay for making me look bad!

Aya-me: Hee hee hee hee hee...

I then go to give Ichiro and Sakura back up...

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Sakura: So your hairbow can turn into a sword? Amazing!**

**Kitsuna: Thanks! But I'm also capable of a lot of other things...right Ichiro?**

**Ichiro: K-Kitsuna...please...**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

We then fought it out and it was soon over!

Aya-me: Well, good enough for now, I suppose. I'm not used to this body yet.

Ichiro: Ayame! A-Are you really not Ayame?!

Aye-me: Don't make me repeat myself Ichiro Ogami. I am Aya-me.

Aya-me: We will meet again. This batle has only begun.

Sakura: Ayame!

Ayame then flies away.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Now we gotta take care of that Cotton Candy haired stripper!

We each turn to Due.

Due: This has been hard for her. perhaps I had best excuse myself as well.

Due: Hee hee. Now I know exactly what the Koryuji clan is capable of.

Mii: What do you know, Due?! Just say it!

Due and her monsters then flee.

All of us then gather around and explain ourselves...

Ichiro: So you've all come here from different times and different worlds?

Sakura: That would explain all the strange powers and weapons you have...and...talking bikes?

Fuse: Hello to you, too.

Lindow: It was really all by accident more than anything else, though.

Chun Li: This whole thing is starting to get really out of hand.

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) No kidding! This whole crossover is starting to sound like something out of a fanfic!

Sakura: Perhaps this is why Ayame-er, the Kouma Aya-me was resurrected.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Because of the fanfic?

Sakura: Er...no...

Tron: It's pretty clear the two facts are related at least.

Servbot: I agree, Miss Tron!

Kogoro: And whatever's going on, Oros Phlox is at the center of it.

Mii: I don't know what they want, but they're up to something.

Kite: Well, even if we wanted to pursue them, how would we do that?

Zephyr: We can't even get back to our own worlds, much less theirs.

Gemini: Guess luck's on our side today!

Erica: I'm just happy I had a chance to help you in battle, Mr. Ogami!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Ha ha! Looks like you have a ton of fangirls as well, Mr. Hotshot!

Ichiro blushed.

Ichiro: Oh uh...th-thanks, Erica. You're always a huge help to the entire force.

Erica: Oh no, I-I'd always be willing to help you out. Mr. Ogami.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) {Ooooh! What's this?}

Sakura: Well! Good for you, Ichiro! Ha ha haa!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Heh...

Pai: Hey, uh, if I could cut in between here...What are we gonna do next?

Ichiro: We owe you one for helping us. I'm willing to devote all my resources to this.

Be brings out a white box with orange and pink lining.

Ichiro: To express my gratitude, I bring you-

Kitsuna: (Shock) DONUTS!

Xiaomu: DONUTS!

Ichiro: Huh?!

Kitsuna: (Angry) GIVE US THEM DONUTS!

Xiaomu and I charge up to a freaked out Ichiro and we instantly snatch the Dunkin' Donuts box and devour the donuts.

Xiaomu: MMM! Strawberry!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Mmm...CUSTARD...

Alisa: H-hey! Save some for us!

Neneko: Neneko wants a donut too!

I toss Neneko a vanilla donut.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Here ya go hun!

She takes it.

Neneko: Meow!

She then eats the donut.

Hsien-Ko: Hey! I want some!

Leanne: Give me some!

Mii: Give us the donuts!

Xiaomu and I keep the box of donuts away from them.

Xiaomu: NO WAY!

Kitsuna: (Angry) GET YA OWN DONUTS YOU SAVAGES!

My biggest mistake...

Gemini: GET 'EM!

Erica: WE WANT DONUTS!

Alisa: CHARRGGGEE!

Most of the girls then charge for Xiaomu and I and we each then found ourselves in a fight for donuts.

The guys look at us crazy.

Zephry: Shaking my head...

Lindow: Ha ha ha! Didn't Alisa say she wanted to go on a diet?

Soma: How embarrassing...

Chun Li: It's JUST a donut!

Reiji: I'm gonna give Xiaomu the punishment she'll NEVER forget when she's done!

Vashyron: Whatever man! But would you look at those bouncy bunker busters in there?

All of us girls then continue to fight over the donuts.

Ichiro: Ladies! Please!

Kitsuna: (Angry) GIMMIE THAT DONUT!

Leanne: NO! IT'S MINE!

I bite her wrist.

Leanne: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**...**

**Normal POV:**

_Elsewhere..._

Due: Remember your mission...

?: Oh ho ho ho! Oh I'll do more than just the mission, My Lady, Due!

?: You just better remember to keep YOUR end of the bargain!

?: Otherwise I won't hesitate too unleash my empire against your pitiful army.

Due: Sigh. Yes yes, you wanted jewels, did you?

?: Not just jewels my dear, Due

?:...EMERALDS...

?:...Chaos Emeralds...!

?: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Due: Hmm...interesting...

**R&amp;R! Sorry for the boring as chap! I'll do better next time!**


	11. The King of Iron Fist!

**The sequel is coming out very soon...I hope you all will still read this even if it's released. My Endless Frontier story too...**

**ENJOY!**

Kitsuna's POV:

We each then entered what we thought was Ichiro's theater...

Ichiro: So here's the lobby. If I could just have everyone wait here for now.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Pretty fancy!

Fuse: Right?

Ichiro: Wait. Huh?

Kite: This is the Imperial Theater? Pretty Western-style, huh?

Neneko: Kinda creepier than I would have thought, really.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Don't worry! I'll protect you!

Erica: Did you remodel the theater, by any chance?

Sakura: Oh, my! It's like the lobby's become an enormous stage.

Morrigan: I remember this place. The dimness and the gaudiness, too.

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) We're in the Mekai Realm aren't we?

Demitri: ...Morrigan.

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Yeah, I knew it!

Mii: Wow! Look at that goofy muscleman!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Demitri's no ordinary guy, you know.

Soma: Demitri? Who's that?

Morrigan: Demitri Maximoff. He's a vampire.

BlackRose: A v-vampire?! Wow, I've never seen one outside video games!

Reiji: Well, you know non humans aren't such a rare site these days.

Pai: I think you say that just because you fight against them for Shinra so often.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Not to mention you live with one!

Xiaomu: Hey, Kitsuna!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Hm?

Xiaomu: Next time, we'll go to Starbucks!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Yeah!

We then give each other a high five.

Chun-Li: Again...?

Alisa: Seriously?

Zephyr: Haven't you two done enough?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Still mad I bit your girlfriend?

Zephyr: She's not my girlfriend!

Kitsuna: (Flirty) Good! So I can have you to myself right?

Leanne: Grrr! No strippers!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Ugh! I'm not a stripper!

I then faced Demitri.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Yooo! Demitri! Remember us?

Demitri: Grrrr...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) What, you don't?

Xiaomu: You know where a couple of kitsunes could find some high quality Starbucks drinks in hell around here?

Demitri: GRRR...!

Dante: Shinra? The Devil Hunter group in Japan, huh? You being hunted, Demitri?

Alisa: Who's that guy in the red jacket?

Kitsuna: (Flirty) He's handsome!

Fuse: Not again...

Hsien-Ko: Oooh! Dante, the Devil Hunter!

Kitsuna: (Flirty) And what game are you from?

Morrigan: Hee hee! Glad to see you paid Devil May Cry a visit, Demi.

Xiaomu: Well that answers your question, you flirty minx.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Hee hee! Like you can talk, Xiaomu!

Demitri: I didn't ask for your help, Morrigan.

Demitri: Why are you doing here? And why did you bring all these strangers to me?

Kitsuna: (Mic) We came here to PARTAY!

Reiji: NO, we didn't...

Soma: So loud...

Leanne: Where did that mic even come from?

Ken: At least she's not stripping.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Not a stripper!

Gemini: Anyways, we didn't come here on purpose! We thought we were visiting a theater.

Lindow: I guess entrances must be connected to each other somehow.

Dante: The missing people Lady mentioned. Did they fall for the same trick?

Pai: I don't know, but we've got a few missing people of our own to deal with.

Dante: Well, care to hire the Devil May Cry agency? I work for cheap.

Neneko: Oooh, can we really?

Dante: Sure. Sounds like we're both on the same case anyway.

Kogoro: Well, good. Hope we can be of help.

Mii: Yeah, hopefully we'll make some actual progress for a change.

Heihachi: Heavens, all of this racket! A man's trying to enjoy some dinner here!

Kitsuna: (Shock) You!

Fuse: It's the drug guy!

Frank: Heihachi Mishima? I haven't seen you since we were aboard the ship.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) MY ship which you all invaded!

Fuse: Let it go...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Not a Frozen fan...

Xiaomu: I don't think he was talking about Frozen...

Akira: That's Heihachi? Really? I thought you were a lot older than that.

Ken: Yeah, no way he's that young! If that's a disguise it's a pretty lame one!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) {Ugh! Meatheads...}

Ryu: No. You feel his spirit? If this isn't Heihachi's whose would it be?

Kitsuna: (Normal) If you "Super Saiyans" don't mind me stepping in...

Ken: Super Saiyans?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Look, he uses a drug-that I would LOVE to get my hands on- to hold back his real age.

Heihachi: There ya go! That's the story alright.

Leanne: So he reversed his youth

Vashyron: Pretty crazy, if that's true. They should market that stuff!

Kitsuna: (Happy) No kidding! So you gonna hook me up, Heihachi? I can pay handsomely!

I flash my cash that I received from Saya which catches Heihachi's interest.

Heihachi: Hmmm...

Chun Li: No!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Huh?

Chun Li then handcuffs me to Fuse's bike handles.

Kitsuna: (Shock) HEY! What are you doing?!

Chun Li: I can't arrest you as long as we're in this mess, so I am putting you on probation for attempting to buy illegal drugs!

Kitsuna: (Sad) You can't do that to me! I'm famous!

Fuse: See what you got us into?

Kitsuna: (Sad) Xiaomu! Do something!

Xiaomu: Not a lawyer, ya know...

Reiji: In other words, you brought this upon yourself.

Kitsuna: (Sad) Soma! Zephyr! Save me!

Zephyr: Yeah...no.

Vashyron: Your one stupid kid to refuse a sexy lady like that!

Soma: I oughta file a restraining order...

Chun Li: That can be arranged!

Kitsuna: (Sad) Noooo!

Chun Li: And as for that drug, I'll have ICPO confiscate it!

Reiji: But why is Heihachi himself here in the demon world?

Kitsuna: (Normal) It's obvious he may have overdosed on one too many drugs, Reiji.

Hsien Ko: So he's dead?!

Heihachi: Actually I just came looking for a certain someone.

Heihachi: But now that everyone's here, I'd say it's time we get this started.

Kitsuna: (Normal) {What could he mean...?}

Kitsuna: (Shock) {Oh! Is it time to bring out the trumpet crew maybe?}

Kitsuna: (Normal) Hit it bo-!

As if on cue, multiple zombies bursted through the windows of the mansion and landed inside. All were each lead by Lord Raptor.

Lord Raptor: Yah haahhhh! You ready to rock, you freakin' vampire?!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Hsien Ko, your boyfriends here!

Hsien Ko: He's NOT my boyfriend!

Demitri: Lord Raptor! And those ghosts and goblins with you...I know them.

Hsien Ko: Oooo, my babes here too! Yaaaahoooo!

Hsien Ko: Demitri, couldn't you have locked the door or something?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) You do realize he came through the window, right?

More creatures then appear.

Much uglier ones at that!

Fuse: Gross!

Xiaomu: You said it!

Dante: And these guys...I saw em at that magic circle a bit ago. I think.

Dante: Henchmen from that devil queen. She came from some other demon world.

Tron: Some other demon world? You mean there are others connected to here?

Dante: Yeah. And they're trying to make this their party zone… without permission.

Heihachi: You've got it. Lots of interesting things happening in this world. No?

Heihachi: Perfect opportunity for me to gain more power, too.

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Yeah, you have fun with that...

Xiaomu: HA!

Heihachi: Lord Raptor, I trust you have a forgotten your promise.

Lord Raptor: Hell no, man! I'm ready and willing to tell you where "he" is!

Heihachi: Great. Now, heh heh. Care to have some fun?

I sigh as I get my chainsaw ready.

BlackRose: Hit it boys!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Wha?

At her command the trumpet crew then comes in through the windows dressed as ghouls as they play to the start of the chap...

Chapter 10: King of the Iron Fist!

Dante: Whoa...

Demitri: Grrrr...who let these humans in here?!

Morrigan: Hee Hee!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Uh...what was that?

BlackRose: Sorry! I know it's your thing...But I REALLY wanted to do it!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Uh huh...

BlackRose: Hope this doesn't make you change your mind about you not performing at my next birthday party...

Xiaomu: Whatever! I'm doing it next!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Eh?! Who told you?!

Ryu: So Heihachi brought these monsters here?

Demitri: Ridiculous! Do you realize what you've gotten yourself into?!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Crazy shit seems to always happen in your castle in every crossover we've had! Am I right Demi Demi?

Demitri: Grrrrr...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Ho Ho Ho! And boy I can't wait to see what happens in the sequel!

Reiji: Who says there's gonna be a sequel? No way this is happening again!

I say nothing but grin hard at Reiji which confuses him.

Reiji: Stop that, already.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Sure...

Xiaomu: Kits? Are you saying you've heard news from Namco?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Now now my dear fellow kitsune. No more spoilers here!

Xiaomu: Aww!

Dante: Man this is one crazy party so...

Dante saunters over to me bringing a hand out.

Dante: Mind if I have the first dance?

Kitsuna: (Flirty) Oooooh! Alright!

I giggle as I take Dante's hand. He then leads me across the room to the battlefield.

Demitri: Hmph! Vixens...

Kitsuna: (Flirty) Hee Hee! Don't worry Demi! I'll let you have a second dance if you'd like...

Demitri: Grr...

Vashyron: How come he gets to buy a stripper?!

Alisa: Vashyron! Your a dirty old man!

Vashyron: What?! Oh cmon lady!

Hsien Ko: Shut up!

Demitri joins Dante and I and we each fight together as I provide backup.

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: (Mic) Here's a song to the handsome demons, The Super Devil Brothers! Woo!**

**Demitri: Brothers? Ha! It's weird as it is that I'm fighting alongside a Devil Hunter.**

**Dante: Yeah, and I already have a demi brother back home! But heck, I'll still listen if you let me take you out for a drink later!**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

We each then fight it out with me providing back up and it was soon over.

All of a sudden more demons appear.

Jedah:...

Morrigan: Jedah Dohma...what's the head of the Dohma clan doing here?

Kitsuna: (Normal) ...Jedi?

Morrigan shook her head as she kept her eyes on the enemy.

Dante: Your the High Noble Jedah Dohma?

Jedah: The strong force I feel...are you Dante?

Jedah: The forgotten child of the Legendary Dark Knight and traitor Sparda?

Kitsuna: (Shock) {Son of Sparda?! That's lit!}

Dante:...

Demitri: From the perspective of the demon world at least.

Jedah: Sparda concerned himself far too much with the human world.

Jedah: But not me. I seek the salvation of all souls from every world.

Jedah: Hopefully you see how much wiser this makes me than your father, yes?

Dante: Oh, I know m. I know how screwed in the head you are, that is.

Demitri: I will be the one to unite the Makai world and the human world, someday.

Demitri: "Salvation" is not a part of the plan.

Jedah: Such a fool. And as I now realize, foolishness is a sin.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Uh, your entire soul is a sin, I mean with you being a demon and all!

All the demons look at me.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Oh! I mean no offense to all y'all!

Dante:...

Demitri: Grr...

Kitsuna: (Normal) Sorry?

Morrigan: Hee! Hee! Well I am a demon of lust after all! I have no shame!

Kitsuna: (Happy) {Nice to know my demon friend has my back!}

Jedah: All sinners must be punished. Do you have any final words?

Dante: Sure. I got something.

Dante: I hate people who talk more than I do. Got it?

Mii: Uh, so who is this guy? He looks like someone important.

Kitsuna: (Happy) {One things for sure, his nail polish is on FLEEK! I just got to know that brand!}

Demitri: The return of the High Noble.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) The Noble King of Bastards!

Sakura: Good one...But I sense great danger within this man.

Jedah: Danger? Oh hardly?

I pull out my gun.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Why are we still talking? Can we punch, shoot, or magically hurt him now?! I'm losing my patience!

Xiaomu places a hand on my shoulder.

Xiaomu: Just a few more lines from some of the unimportant characters!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) UGH!

Jedah: Didn't you hear me? I offer salvation to all living things.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Mmm...yeah I don't know about that?

I turned to Zephyr who was nearest to me.

Kitsuna: (Normal) So what do you think?

Zephyr: I don't know, Kits, it's seems legit.

Kitsuna: (Flirty) {Hee hee! He called me Kits!}

Zephyr: So what's really your goal?

Jedah: It is too hard to explain and doing so would achieve nothing for me.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) You mad lazy...

Xiaomu: Ha ha ha!

Jedah: Hmph!

Kogoro: So you don't care about what the people you're "saving" think, huh?

Morrigan: Jedah, you're just going to ignore anyone who stands against you, aren't you?

Jedah:...

Morrigan: If you don't think I could see that right off, you're wrong.

Jedah: No. I see I'm right after all. Explaining things to you is pointless.

Dante: One things for sure: this guys a lunatic.

Dante: No wonder that girl with the helmet was worried about you, huh?

Jedah:...

Heihachi: Looks like talking isn't achieving anything here. In which case...

We all then headed into battle once more and soon it was over...

Jedah: I see. This is more than I imagined.

Jedah: It is a new extreme, an apex to reach. And soon, it will all be mixed together.

Jedah: I do look forward to the moment when we reach our next extreme.

Kitsuna: (Exhaused) Wha...?

Fuse: This guy is crazy!

Jedah then left.

Soma: Ugh. I don't get what any of those guys were talking about.

Lindow: Maybe not, but they were tough. That strength is no joke.

Zephyr: I'm concerned about him, but what should we do with ourselves. I wonder?

Dante: Well, it's easy to get back to the human world from here, at least.

Erica: What? Really, Dante?

Dante: There's a dimensional rift connecting the demon world with Akihabara in Japan.

Dante: That's how I got here in the first place.

Kite: Please, tell me how to get there! I need to get back to the real world!

Bahn: Yeah. Best to get back to square one if you're totally lost, like I am.

Dante: Fine by me. I better join you guys in Japan anyway.

Dante: Lady might be waiting for me over there, for all I know.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Yay! Fun! How about you Demitri? It won't be a fun complete crossover without you!

Kitsuna: (Normal) I mean, We already got two Darkstalkers here, why not add another?

Dante: Yeah, Demitri, what about you?

Demitri: I'll join you.

Demitri: It's no mistake. You're all involved in this conflict in the Makai world.

Kogoro: Well, perfect. Now we've got even more people on our side.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Is that such a bad thing?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Welcome to the crazy world of crossovers hosted by usually Reiji and Xiaomu!

Xiaomu: By us?

Reiji: We're not throwing a party you know...

Kitsuna: (Normal) Well you two aren't the stars yet until the sequel.

Xiaomu: What?!

Reiji: Don't tell me this is happening again...

Tron: We can worry about this stuff later! Let's just go back for now.

Mii: Right! Off to Japan!

Heihachi then appeared in front of us.

Heihachi: I'm coming along.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) It's gonna cost you some of them dru-

Chun Li gave me a warning glare.

Kitsuna: (Sad) Let me stop right there...

Frank: Heihachi! Weren't you just running away from us?

Heihachi: Well, I have an idiot son who's gotten himself lost the demon world.

Heihachi: and no and idiot grandson who's disappeared without a trace in Japan.

Akira: You mean Jin Kazama? How did you know about that?

Heihachi: Come on, son. I have feelers out worldwide.

Heihachi: I was hoping I could find him more quickly, but it's proving rather difficult.

Heihachi: So, I figure it'd be faster to just follow you and see where the trail leads.

Fuse: It's no field trip...

Heihachi: Don't worry about me. I'm just doing what I want here. Ha ha hah!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Another overly muscular meathead added to the pile...

BlackRose: Yeah, you said it...

Gemini: Boy, that's one tough hombre.

Xiaomu: The word "subtle" isn't in your dictionary, is it?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Now now, don't be mean.

Chun Li: Well, better to have him with us than not. ...I should keep an eye on that drug, too.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) I hate cops, man.

Xiaomu: Now now, don't be mean!

Kitsuna: (Happy) You, be quiet, Xiaomu!

Heihachi: Do whatever you like. Don't make me stop you.

Heihachi: So, we're heading to Japan, right? Lead the way, Dante.

BlackRose: Hey! Who elected you?

Dante: Sheesh. This way.

**R&amp;R! Let me know your thoughts and let me know if more than 1 person is reading this! Thanks!**


	12. Across Infinite Time!

**Hope you guys checked my PXZ2 prologue preview!**

**If you ALL want it to happen then all of you please support this! (There is more than one person reading this...right?)**

**But it looks like I'm gonna have to speed things up if we want to get to the sequel, right?**

**ENJOY!**

**Kitsuna's POV:**

We were each then transported to a city.

Leanne: Well, we're here. So where's "here"?

Xiaomu: Ooh! No doubt about it, this is Akihabara!

Bahn: Whew. 'Bout time I made it back to good ol' home sweet home.

Mii: Oh, Bahn. Try to think about all our new friends who aren't home yet, huh?

Soma: Don't worry about it. Now I guess we're just back at the starting line, huh?

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Just our luck...

Lindow: Funny seeing all these buildings without any holes in them.

Kite: Good to be back in Japan, though I guess I'm not exactly "back" really.

Fuse: I'm sure you'll figure something, kid.

BlackRose: Yeah. I wanna go back home and find out what's going on with my body.

Sakura: So this is the Japan of a future age. I don't see anyone nearby.

Reiji: Yeah. Akihabara's closed to the public for the time being.

Morrigan: Can't just let people blunder into a portal to the Makai realm, I suppose.

Xiaomu: Aw, so it's the same as Shibuya? Where can a girl have some fun in this city?

Zephyr: Some fun, huh? Well, is that some kind of theme park down there?

Kitsuna: (Shock) Look, Xiaomu! I see Starbucks!

Xiaomu: What?! Where?!

Xiaomu then smiled when she saw the Starbucks fast drink place.

Xiaomu: Starbucks!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Yo! Let's go!

Xiaomu and I were about to rush towards the coffee shop when Reiji said something interesting.

Reiji: Is that...a Cross Gate?!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Huh?

Xiaomu: Huh?

Xiaomu and I turned around and gasped at the familiar sight.

In the middle of the street was a sharp portal with an electric purple light in the center.

Kitsuna: (Shock) No way...!

Reiji: A cross dimensional gate, just like in the Endless Frontier!

Fuse: You recognize this portal Kitsuna?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Yeah! Remember when I told you I was on vacation with Gantz at the beach?

Kitsuna: (Normal) I went for a swim and got sucked into a cross gate just like that one which instantly brought us to Reiji and Xiaomu's world. And then we wound up in Endless Frontier!

Lindow: That's one hell of a story.

Gemini: The Endless Frontier? What kinda worlds that?

Xiaomu: It's an alien land, one where all worlds intermingle.

Erica: Not that I understand any of that, but ooh, it sounds so fascinating.

Neneko: There are lots of mysteries we must solve, you know.

Kitsuna: (Happy) There's plenty of time for that, Sweetheart.

Tron: Let's jump in and check it out. Maybe this is out ticket out of this mess!

All of a sudden multiple creatures then appear.

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Annnnd, cue monsters!

Fuse: Of course we gotta fight...

Reiji: Minions from Ouma! I should've known they were involved in this.

Xiaomu: I see some creatures from Endless Frontier, too.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Wow! You seriously remember after the 2 times we've been there, Xiaomu?

Xiaomu: Think about it. If the creatures are practically naked and they're human like, they would just have to be from that world.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Good point.

Alisa: They're swarming in through that gate?!

Kogoro: Man, what's been going on while we were dimension hopping, I wonder?

Mii: We better hurry before something even scarier jumps out of there!

Kitsuna: (Chainsaw) You heard the spoiled brat! Move, y'all!

Mii: Hey!

We all then go to fight.

All of a sudden the Cross Gate then unleashes a blue light releasing purple creatures.

Kite: The gates open?!

Leanne: And look at all of the robots coming out!

Ryu: That's not all. Someone's over there.

Ichiro: Ngn. Too much is happening all at once.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Think the rest of us aren't getting headaches from this crossover?

All of a sudden two women, and a nude silver statue then appeared.

Juri: Oh, come on! I thought this town had been closed off to the public!

Juri: This is way too crowded for my taste!

Juri: And some of these guys I haven't seen in a long while.

Ryu: You! The agent from S.I.N.!

Akira: And there's Dural, too. But, who's that girl?

?:...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) {Garter straps and scantily stockings. Nope! Thats not stripper-ish at all! And NOOOBODY is gonna say anything about it of course!}

Chun-Li: Juri! What are you here for?

Juri: Ah, quit yapping. What the hell's it matter to you, huh?!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Who's the loud, siren?

Kitsuna: (Normal) You Street Fighters say she's a...sinner?

Juri: Shut up! Who the hell asked you, you skanky stripper?! You wanna die, fur for brains?!

Kitsuna: (Angry) Who you think you talking too?! You wanna fight?!

Kogoro: Now calm down...

Kitsuna: (Angry) Hell no! This kitsune's gonna squash that "Asian spider woman"! I'm sick of being called a stripper!

Xiaomu: Ooh! Let me get my camera first! This I gotta see!

?: Um, Juri? Could I speak for a moment?

Juri: What? We're busy here!

?: There's something I wanted to ask all of these people...um...

Kitsuna: (Angry) Spill it, Pinky! I'm waiting to fight!

?: Do any of you know where Jin Kazama is?

Heihachi: Jin? Hey, who are you, woman?!

Alisa: My name is Alisa. Alisa Bosconovitch.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Huh! Two Alisa's!

I turn to God Eater Alisa.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Yep! This sure doesn't complicate anything!

GE Alisa: Sigh...

Heihachi: So, Bosconovitch, you said? Hmm, that old coots girl, huh?

Heihachi: It's safe to assume you aren't human, I suppose?

TK Alisa: Huh? How did you know that?

TK Alisa: My head is a bomb and I can send my arms flying off my body.

TK Alisa: Ahem. In other words, I'm a battle android. My mission is...

TK Alisa:...To track down Jin Kazama, current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu...

TK Alisa:...And eliminate Heihachi Mishima.

Pai: An android weapon? Like Dural, then?

Pai: If Juri has these androids with her...

Juri: Hey! You bucket of gears! Don't go blabbing to the enemy like that!

Heihachi: Ho ho! How interesting! Care if I help you with "eliminating" him?

Heihachi: You might find I'll save you a lot of searching time. Ha ha ha ha!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Yo! Mishima! You have some plan up your slee-er armbands?

Juri: Mmmm? You're Mishima?

TK Alisa: I've already checked my data library.

TK Alisa: This man's age and looks do not match Heihachi or Kazuya Mishima.

Kitsuna: (Shock)...!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Yo! Hook me up with those drugs!

Chun Li: Kitsuna!

Kitsuna: (Sad) Lemmie stop...

Kitsuna: (Normal) {I WILL get my hands on those drugs! You'll see!}

Fuse: I sure don't like that look in your eye...

TK Alisa: However, we must capture and interrogate him for our investigation!

Kitsuna: (Chainsaw) Look, if you wanna fight, just so, damn!

The fight had then started...

Soon after I felt a strange energy.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Whoa! Does anyone feel that?

Frank: Feel, what?

Kitsuna: (Normal)...

Frank:...?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) OK, do any superhumans and-or androids or whatever of us are, feel ANYTHING?

Frank: Hurtful...

Leanne: Yeah, not all of us have powers y'know.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Sucks to be plain like you then.

Leanne: Hey!

Servbot: I am detecting a possible new rift in space!

Morrigan: The gate's opening. I can feel the demonic force of another world.

The Cross Gate then opened.

Reiji: These guys look familiar, too. The Endless Frontier must be beyond the gate.

Several robots including one familiar black one appeared from the gate.

?:...

Kitsuna: (Shock) Is that...Phan-!

Xiaomu instantly slapped my mouth shut.

Kitsuna: (Angry) MMM?!

Xiaomu: Hee hee! Nope! No spoilers just yet!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Mmmm...

Hsien-Ko: Wow! Look at that shiny black robot!

Xiaomu: A Gespenst? Wait! That's the Phantom!

Annoyed, I spit in Xiaomu's hand that was still over my mouth causing her to jerk back.

Xiaomu: EWWWW!

Xiaomu: HEY!

Kitsuna: Oh, sure! YOU can "spoil" it but I can't?

Xiaomu smirked.

Xiaomu: C'mon! It's only natural! You are a non-canon character after all!

Kitsuna: (Sad) After everything we've been through, you treat me this way...

Kogoro: Well, I never thought I'd see this in Akihabara, of all places.

Familiar voices then come out of the portal.

?: What? This is Akihabara?!

?: In other words, we're in Reiji's world now.

?: Guess we brought the Cross Gate alond with us, too.

?: This is pretty scary, but I guess there's no time for chat, huh, Haken?

Kitsuna: (Normal)...Reiji's world? Haken?!

Kitsuna: (Shock) No way, it's-!

Kaguya and Haken then appear from the Cross Gate.

Wearing fantasy outfits, the trumpet crew appears jumping out of the cross gate standing next to a confused Haken and Kaguya as the play to the start of the chap.

**_Chapter 11: Across Infinite Time!_**

Kaguya:...Trumpets?

Juri: What the helllll?! I HATE TRUMPETS!

One of the trumpet players shrieked at Juri's glance.

Haken: So this is how they greet in Reiji's world, huh? Neat!

Kitsuna: (Shock)...!

Kitsuna: (Angry) W-wait! I didn't say "hit it"!

Hsien-Ko: To be fair, you did take a while.

Juri: So who the hell're you?

Reiji: Haken! And Princess Kaguya too, huh?

Haken: Yo, Reiji. Glad to see you again.

Kitsuna: (Happy) Yoooooo!

Haken: And that sexy fox, too? Things just got better!

Kaguya: I can't believe we're getting to meet again!

Kitsuna: (Normal) So it's just the two of you?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Any chance of a solo unit from your world to come with you? Maybe that dancing oni or that stripping robot? Ooh! Or that fairy girl with that badass gunblade guitar!

Kitsuna: (Flirty) Or maybe that handsome red haired fighter she's always with...

Kaguya: Hee hee! Nope! It's just us!

Vashyron: Yow!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Oh, you keep it in your pants...

Mii: You got to admit, Kitsuna. "Yow" is right!

Frank: Princess...? Mind giving me a few more details, ma'am?

Kaguya: Um...my name's Kaguya Nanbu, princess of Kagura Amahara.

Frank takes an erotic photo of Kaguya.

Kaguya: I come from the world of the Endless Frontier...and something's gone wrong.

Frank takes another erotic photo of Kaguya.

Kaguya: These strange visitors suddenly showed up from another world...

Frank takes yet ANOTHER erotic photo of Kaguya.

Kaguya: And now we're being overrun by new and unfamiliar monsters!

Irking me, and some other females of the group, Frank takes another erotic photo of Kaguya.

Kaguya: Um, could I...could I ask what you're doing?

Frank then takes multiple erotic shots of Kaguya before giving her a thumbs up.

Angry, I magically use my hairlock to slap Frank on the back.

Frank: AH!

Kitsuna: (Angry) I've just about HAD IT with you!

Xiaomu: Yeah! You could at least should have asked permission, you weirdo.

Alisa: And wipe that smirk off your face.

Ken: Sounds like that sexy princess' take isn't too different from ours.

Vashyon: So, what's Ms. Bunker Buster and her cowboy doing in this world?

Haken: I'm chasing the Phantom, that Personal Trooper over there.

Phantom:...

Erica: That steam beast is your enemy?!

Haken: It used to be one of our support units, but it's gone rogue.

Haken: I'm sorry, but would you mind helping us subdue it?

Juri: Sure thing, man. I'll take that robot and put him in my force!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Almost forgot you were here...I was beginning to wonder what ever happened to the loud ass sirens...

Juri: WHA? I'm gonna beat the living SHIT out of you, you skanky whore!

Kitsuna: (Angry) I'd LIKE to see you try!

Kaguya: Um. Is it safe to assume that you're the villain here?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Good for you, Kaguya honey! You're finally catching on!

Haken: Well, that scary lady over there sure looks evil, that's for sure.

Chun Li: She's evil on the inside, too, trust me. But what about you guys?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Did you not see our reunion a few minutes ago...?

Haken: No worries there, muscle lady. We're on the good guys' side.

Dante: That's his story. Think we can trust them?

I facepalm.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Again!

Reiji: He's a friend of ours. I'll formally introduce you all later.

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) {This is why I will forever love Reiji! Always says the right damn thing at the right damn time to these idiots...}

BlackRose: So we have to take down that black robot?

Haken: Yeah. It ain't gonna be easy, so I want you to give it all you got.

Tron: A robot from another world? This is gonna be exciting!

Servbot: I'm scared, Miss Tron.

We all then go into battle.

I go to give Haken and Kaguya my backup support, just like old times...

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: (Flirty) When you get back to Endless Frontier, give my number to Alady for me!**

**Kaguya: Um...I don't think Neige will take that very well...**

**Haken: Yeah! Just what does he have that I don't?!**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

We each then fought it out and soon it was over.

**POST DIALOGUE:**

**Kaguya: Yay! We did it guys! Um...guys?**

**Haken: How's about I take you home with me, you sexy fox?**

**Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Your STILL so cute, but I STILL don't like you!**

We defeated all the villains who turned tail and ran and subdued the Phantom.

All of a sudden the Cross Gate portal lit up.

Haken: The Cross Gate is opened?!

We each then walk up to it.

Phantom:...

Lindow: Whew! He finally stopped. Man that guy was tough.

Haken: All right, Mr. Phantom. There's a good robot.

Haken: Stay still, okay? Just gotta patch up your memory leaks...

Gemini: Hah! Better a leaky robot than a leaky rowboat.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Couldn't resist?

Fuse: A cowgirl for a cowboy!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Mmhm!

Phantom:...

The Phantom then went through the Cross Gate and went back to Endless Frontier.

Kaguya: Whoa! He jumped in!

Bahn: Ah, jeez! Gemini!

Gemini: Lordy, I didn't spook 'im did I?

The Cross Gate then stopped.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Uh...

Soma: Hang on, Something's wrong with this gate!

Demitri: The magical force has disappeared.

Haken: Oh, man. Guess we're all stuck here now.

Kaguya: W-what're we going to do, Haken?

Neneko: More stranded guys from other worlds, it is!

Kaguya: Sniff...

Kitsuna: (Sad) You poor thing. Don't cry, Princess.

Kaguya opened her arms showing me her tears as she walked towards me.

Kaguya: Kitsuna!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Uh...

To my shock, Kaguya brought me to a hug pushing my face deep in her breasts.

Kaguya: Wahhh! We're lost!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Whoa...you're a..."big girl" aren't ya...?

Kitsuna: (Shock) {Get me outta here!}

I try pulling away but Kaguya brings me back to her w

Haken: Damn! Hug me, Kaguya!

Vashyron: Damn you, Kitsuna! You lucky bitch! You get to feel up those bunker busters!

Alisa: You're sick!

Morrigan: Hee hee hee!

Xiaomu: Whoaaa! Hentai alert!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) You be quiet...

Mii: C'mon you piece of junk! Work!

Finally, Kaguya released me and we each turned seeing Mii kick the Cross Gate.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Girl, what are you doing?

Zephyr: Yeah, calm down, Mii. You're playin' with fire there.

Mii did not stop.

Kitsuna: (Angry) Mii! That is NOT going to work! Now sto-!

Kitsuna: (Shock)...!

All of a sudden the Cross Gate had then opened.

Sakura: It activated!

Kitsuna: (Shock) {This power...what is it-where is it coming from?!}

I look around and my eyes fall to the young redhead.

Kitsuna: (Shock) {No...Mii?!}

Each of us were then rapidly sucked into the Cross Gate.

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!_

**Well R&amp;R guys! Let me know your thoughts!**

**No really, please do!**

**BYE!**


	13. Fury Sparks!

**For those of you that don't know, Kitsuna knows Haken and Kaguya upon encountering them in Endless Frontier which is one of my other fanfics that need love too! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THAT AS WELL!**

**Enjoy reading guys!**

We were all then transported to a familiar world.

Mii: Ugh, this is starting to drive me crazy!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Yeah? Well some of us have been through this more than you...

Kitsuna: (Normal) And speaking of which...this place looks familiar...

Xiaomu: The theme song in the background isn't enough for you to recognize this place?

Heihachi: Mmm? Where are we?

Haken: Ah, we're back. I was worried for a a moment there.

Neneko: Wow! So this is where you live, Haken, really?!

Haken: That's right, little kitty. Welcome to the Endless Frontier.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Endless Frontier?! So that means...

Kitsuna: (Happy) Ooh! Alady's around! I can ask him out!

Kaguya: I wonder how Neige will take that...

Haken: Seriously! Him over me?!

Vashyron: Or me?!

Alisa: You don't even know the guy!

Hsien-Ko: Not like he had a chance...

Vashyron: Oh come on now! Look at her! She's hot!

Erica: Kitsuna...I thought you had a lover of your own.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Uh...wha? I mean...heh heh...

Xiaomu: Cheater!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Am not!

Sakura: What a pretty cherry blossom tree there.

Ichiro: I'll bet you could see that thing for miles around.

Kogoro: Maybe, but I think we've got better things to worry about.

Kaguya: Well, anyway, let's go down to the castle town.

Kaguya: You should say hello to our boss. He's from another world too.

Haken: We had him guarding this tree, the Fujisakura while we were gone.

Ryu: That's its name? What's wrong? It looks safe to me.

Kaguya: Monsters have been targeting it and we have no idea where they come from.

Ken: Monsters? Guess they're just as lost as we are.

Haken: Well, if there's a way to here, there's gotta be a way back, too.

We all then set off.

...

We each then made it to the cherry blossom area where we saw monsters.

Gemini: Bingo! This must be where all that ruckus was coming from!

Ichiro: Ugh, and in such an otherwise beautiful picnic spot, too!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Don't make me starve and start talking about food unless you got some donuts on ya!

Xiaomu: Or coffee!

Reiji: You two, stop-!

Kitsuna: (Angry) Reiji, we're hungry!

Xiaomu: Yeah! Feed us!

Chun-Li: Constantly eating fast food wasn't enough?

Reiji: Kitsunes...

Ryu: Looks like we got a lot of monsters here...and some people?

Kitsuna: (Sad) {Why do I have the feeling like I've missed a orchestral opportunity...?}

Fuse: Huh? People?

Kaguya: Boss! You okay?

Sanger: Kaguya Nanbu? No problems here. Good timing, though.

Kaguya: I'm glad to see we're in time!

Yuri: Who's that lady? She's pretty, uh, impressive.

Sanger: That's Kaguya Nanbu. She's the princess of this land.

Estelle: Ooh, the princess?

Estelle: Whoa!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Pfft!

Kaguya: Therse your friends, boss? My name is Kaguya Nanbu!

Estelle:...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Hee hee...

Kaguya: I-Is something wrong?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) HA HA HA HA!

Mii: Ugh...

Kaguya: Hm? What is so funny? I don't get it!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Kaguya, you're so cute!

Kaguya: Thank you!

Kitsuna: (Sad) {A shame you won't be in the sequel after all the crossovers we had together...}

Estelle: Yuri, that...that's a princess?

Yuri: Calm down, Estelle. She's just a different species from you, okay?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Heh heh heh...

Kaguya: Um...I'm human, last I checked.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) WHA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh the cow jokes are back!

Soma: Make her stop...

Haken: Boss, who are these folks?

Sanger: People from another world, like me.

Sanger: They said they come from a planet called Terca Lumirels.

Estelle: He's right. My name is Estelle.

Yuri: And I'm Yuri. Sorry to drop in uninvited.

Kaguya: Oh, you're more than welcome here! I love entertaining guests!

Vashyron: I wouldn't mind seeing what kind of entertainment our princess provides...

Vashyron: Not to mention that fat ass, stripper!

Kitsuna: (Angry) You...!

Hsien-Ko: Quiet, Vashyron.

Akira: It's funny, though. All of us, from so many different planets, in the same spot.

Fuse: He's just now saying this?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) For reals! It's called a crossover man! The X in Project X Zone stands for cross!

Xiaomu: Don't break the fourth wall!

Neneko: So many tough mysteries to get to the bottom of, really, you know!

Haken: Well, the Endless Frontier is a giant mishmash of all kind of worlds.

Haken: We receive guests all the time, though usually not so many at once.

Haken then raises his hat as he winks at me.

I playfully stick my tongue out at him.

Chun Li: I don't think we have time to chitchat guys. Look at that.

Bahn: Heh. Me n' these monsters go way back.

GE Alisa: A Vajra?! What are Aragami doing in this world?!

Kitsuna: Whoa! Look at the Phantom Beasts over there! The larger ones to be exact!

Moo: Moo!

Kaguya: Awww! So cute!

Estelle: How adorable!

Yuri: Keep your guard up, Estelle.

Lindow: Wait. Maybe this means we can get back home via this world, somehow.

Fuse: Us too, Kitsuna.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Shh! I'm not ready to go home just yet...

Fuse: Are you saying your enjoying this craziness?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Hell yes...!

Leanne: It makes sense, I think we ought to investigate.

Soma: Well, in that case, there's just one thing we have to do.

Servbot: Let's go get em!

Sanger: Haken, are all these people trying to get back home too?

Haken: Mm-hmm. Just a merry back of travelers.

Pai: Pfft! Some tour this is. The moment we arrive, we get in a fight.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Welcome to the world of crossovers Pai-Chan. Even though you've been with us since almost the very beginning! It's a repetitive crossover for petes sake!

Ken: Hey, gotta have fun while we're here! You guys ready to rock over there?

Sanger: No problems here.

Yuri: We've been taking in the "tour" long before you showed up, guys.

Estelle: Let's do our best, everyone! I won't lose out to you, Kaguya!

Kaguya: Huh? Oh! Yeah! Let's have some fun with this, Estelle!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Well alrighty then!

I skip over to Estelle and Yuri who give me strange expressions as I decide to give them back up.

Estelle glanced at my chest.

Estelle: *Whimper*...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Oh, just drink some milk already and you'll be a sexy princess too! Geez!

**Kitsuna: Helloooo there!**

**[Background Music: Kitsuna's Theme: 'Stepping Wind' From the Klonoa Series: Project X Zone Remix]**

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: (Happy) Don't worry hun, just drink a lot of milk and you'll get there.**

**Estelle: Wh-what? I'm not jealous of Kaguya or her assets!**

**Yuri: When did she mention anything about Kaguya or her...assets?**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

We each then fight it out creating amazing combos together and it was soon over.

Two nude creatures then appear.

Necron: Well, this is getting interesting, isn't it, Omicon?

Omicon: It sure is. I'm glad we decided to come out for it, Necron.

Necron: We'd best treat our guests well, Omicon.

Omicon: And if we have fun along the way then everything will be perfect, Necron.

Erica: Oh, no! More scary-looking people! ...Those are people right?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) WELL! I suppose those aren't strippers either, right?

Zephyr: Kitsuna, there-

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) -Yeah! Yeah! I know! They are evil!

Haken: Wanted bounties, I think. Definitely not human, anyway.

Morrigan: Bounties? Do they live here in Endless Frontier?

Haken: Yeah. We got a lot of villains in this land.

Kitsuna: (Happy/Gun) Ooh! Bounties! Haven't done some hunting in awhile!

Haken: Oh! Almost forget you were a fellow bounty hunter, sexy fox!

Kaguya: Well, Haken? Kitsuna? let's catch them!

Yuri: Bounties. now there's a word that gets me excited.

Zephyr: Yeah. I was hoping for a good hunting mission for a change.

Ouma monsters and Oros Phlox monsters then appeared.

Eins: Yeah? In that case, you better hunt us down, too.

Dokumexu: I better have a bigger bounty on my head than Dokugozu.

Dante: Devils? No. Who are they?

Kogoro: That's one of the Mario Brothers. He works for Oros Phlox.

Reiji: And that horse-face from Ouma is there, too.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Don't forget the cow!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Better hide, Kaguya!

Kaguya: Huh? Me?

Tron: Makes sense. There was someone from Ouma over in Akihabara too.

Kite: Did they come through that gate like we did?

Reiji: Why are you here? Yoy have to have a reason.

Dokumezu: We do, but we're not about to tell you what.

Eins: Sorry, guys. We're not into light conversation.

Necron: Hee hee hee...

Omicon: Hee hee hee...

Sakura: They have to be here for something.

Mii: They wanted to kidnap me earlier, but not this time, I don't think.

Frank: Maybe they got bored of you. That one strap dress will only get you so far.

Mii: I'm not looking to "get" anywhere, thanks.

Annoyed at Frank, I use my hair strand to smack him yet again.

Frank: AH!

Kitsuna: (Angry) Leave that young girl alone!

Haken: My question: why are the monsters with Necron and Omicon?

Eins: You ready? Go find someone to fight, okay?

Dokumezu: Don't have to tell me twice!

Yuri: What is going on here? They just keep on coming for us.

Heihachi: No need to worry about it. Just smash 'em up, one after another.

Fuse: Smash?

Kitsuna: (Normal) So now we're the Super Smash Brothers, eh?

Xiaomu: I LOVE that game!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Heh heh, c'mon otaku!

We each then go to fight for what seemed like an hour and soon it was over.

Eins: Dokumezu! I think it's about time we stop playing around for now.

Dokumezu: Right. The Hall of Messengers is above here.

Eins: Yep. I know. You ready to go?

Chun Li: Wait! I still need to interrogate you!

BlackRose: Let's chase after them! What was that "Hall of Messengers" they mentioned?

Kite: If this was a video game it'd probably be a majorly important location.

Kaguya: It;s super important! It's at the core of the tree and connects to other worlds!

Akira: Other worlds? This tree?

Lindow: Ah. Now I know why we all wound up here.

Yuri: Makes sense. We traveled here via a tree in our own world after all.

Sanger: So were those guys trying to travel to some other planet?

Kogoro: Whether they were or not, I guess we can't let them occupy that chamber.

Haken: You got it! Let's go!

We each then leave the cherry blossom area...

We then make it to the bluish Hall of Messengers.

Kaguya: Here we are! The Hall of Messengers!

Sakura: Oh my! All this spiritual force!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Right? This is amazing!

Demitri: This is quite a surprise. Such power, in a world I never even knew about.

Tron: I don't know about this "spirit" mumbo-jumbo. Is there really anything to it?

Estelle: Yes. This tree teems with spiritual power. The force of life itself.

Hsien-Ko: So, is this place all right or what?

Soma: Everything seems fine, to me at least.

Haken: So we made it in here before them?

Ryu: I don't know. We didn't run into them at all on the way here.

Kaguya: I fear they may already be gone.

Kaguya then got in a praying position.

Kaguya: Fujisakura! In the name of the Nanbu Clan. I order you!

Kaguya: Show your powers to me, and open your gate to another realm!

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH..._

A rainbow trail then appears in front of us.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Whoa! Heihachi's drug got me high...!

Chun Li: What did you say?

Kitsuna: (Shock) Nothing!

Ichiro: A rainbow?! Or is this the tree's spirit itself?!

Mii: W-what's that?! I can feel the power coursing into this room.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Uh, what?!

Ken: It's coming into this room? So is this thing connected to somewhere else?

Reiji: Yep. No doubt about it. I feel a seam opening in time and space here.

Kaguya: He's right. We stand before another world.

Pai: Do we know where though?

Morrigan: This power. I think I remember this.

Neneko: Look, everyone! It;s a rainbow, that goes to the sky, it is really!

Gemini: Wow! It's comin' right up from the Hall of Messengers!

Alisa: It's...it's so beautiful.

Frank: Makes you wonder what's on the other side, huh?

Dante: If I had to guess, I'd say it's Marvel Land.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Marvel Land?!

Vashyron: Marvel...Land? That the name of a country?

Kitsuna: (Normal) No, that's my world, in the Phantom World.

Fuse: Guess this means we can get back home!

Kitsuna: (Sad) *Whimper*

Kogoro: You think that Oros Phlox is heading there?

Haken: I don't know, but we'll have to go and find out.

Yuri: We have to go? What, are we gonna climb up that rainbow?!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Hee hee hee...

Erica: Ooh, I've always wanted to try this!

Estelle: Doesn't that only work in, you know, fairy tales and so on?

Bahn: Yeah, like my ol' ma read to me.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Endless Frontier is a world based off fairy tales with a mixture of futuristic robots and creatures.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Lot's of the people are based off from characters such as the Big Bad Wolf, Dorothy, or even Snow White.

Xiaomu: Only every character is a sexualized version. Like Kaguya here, who's based off Cinderella or...Sleeping Beauty was it?

Estelle: Cinderella? R-really?

Sanger: Don't get too excited. Beyond this rainbow may lie a realm of horrors.

Heihachi: Hmm. I'd love to get my hands on whatever's driving this thing.

Demitri: We're wasting time, let's go.

Leanne: Way to keep the fairy-tale mood guys.

Zephyr: Can we really just walk on this rainbow?

Xiaomu: Trust me, some of us are familiar with this sort of thing.

We each then walk across the rainbow.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Namco X Capcom anyone?

Vashyron: Wha?

Sakura: What are you talking about?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Oh uh...this was WAY before Sega got involved...you wouldn't understand...hee hee!

We each chatted as we walked across the rainbow.

I glance up at the sky and noticed a tiny floating red egg shaped vehicle hovering high into the sky.

?: Heh heh heh heh...!

Kitsuna: (Shock) {Wha...?}

**PRE DIALOGUE 3:**

**Kitsuna: (Flirty) Your theme song makes perfect wedding music, don't you think Soma?**

**Soma: Will you shut up, already?**

**Alisa: Hee hee! Kota will be so jealous once he hears that your marrying a celebrity, Soma!**

**R&amp;R!**


	14. A Super Sonic Lightning Showdown!

**ENJOY ENJOY!**

Each of us were now in a dry wasteland.

Akira: Whoa! We're in a desert?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Goddammit! Hot as usual!

Estelle: So, we're in your world?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Partially...you could say...

Haken: Let's go take a peek inside the pyramid.

Demitri: Not just a peek, we should all go inside.

Alisa: He's right! I can't stand another second of this heat!

We all then set foot towards the pyramid walking as we talked.

Pai: So is the name "Marvel Land" supposed to be ironic?

Vashyron: Yeah! How 'bout some warning, huh? I'm wearing a leather jacket here!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Well, I'm fine!

Leanne: That's cause' your half naked!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Missy, I am so done with your attitude! I'm a celebrity, okay?

Leanne: Well that doesn't mean-!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) -Uh, yeah, what game did you say you're from again?! Soul Resonance?

Leanne: No! It's Resonance of Fate!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Xiaomu?

Xiaomu: Never heard of it!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) My thoughts and feelings exactly! No ones heard of it!

Leanne: No! Our game sold-

Kitsuna: -How many games have YOU sold?!

Leanne:...

Kitsuna: (Normal) Only 1!

Xiaomu: HA!

Leanne: So! That doesn't make you any better than me!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Sweetie, I'm from a KIDS game and I've had more games in the series than you!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Reiji and Xiaomu were born in crossover games and yet they're more popular!

Leanne:...Sniff...

Kitsuna:...

Leanne: Hic! Sniff...

Kitsuna: (Exhausted) Look, I'm sorry. I just get hella mad when I don't get my Starbucks.

Xiaomu: UGH...I'm THIRSTY!

**? POV:**

A rose haired woman in slightly revealing armor was now interrupted en route to her goal to save her sister as a white flash of light appeared before her very eyes...

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHH_

**Normal POV:**

As Valkyrie watched from affair, a man and a woman in matching uniforms and the rose haired woman in the savior armor then appeared on the magical circle in the pyramid.

?: Wh-what? Where...?

?: Ngh...

?: Riela! You okay?!

Riela: Kurt? What happened? Everything just went white in front of me.

?: Kurt...? Riela?

The rose haired woman slowly got up.

?: Just where am I...?

?:...Is this...Pulse?

?: Have I become...a L'Cie

Kurt: Mm? hang on. Somebody's here!

?: What?

The rose haired woman turns seeing Kurt and Riela who notices her.

She keeps her guard up.

?: Who are you?

She points her sword at the two.

?: Where have you taken me?!

Kurt: Wh-whoa! That's a really big sword!

Riela: Wait! Just wait a second! We didn't take you anywhere, we were transported here too!

?: And just how do you expect me to believe that? Answer me!

Riela and Kurt were too nervous to answer as the rose haired woman's sword was just inches from their faces.

Valkyrie: Please don't fight! This is a holy place!

The three soldiers stop what they were doing and turn to see Valkyrie standing outside of the circle.

Valkyrie: Could I ask...who you are?

Valkyrie: Judging by the way you appeared, I assume you're from another world.

?: Another world?!

**?: (Singing) I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eillen, I'm not Sharona! And I don't wanna study work or stay at home-a!**

The three soldiers look up seeing Kitsuna on a virtual screen wearing a revealing sparkly white bikini outfit as she sings and hip sway dances on stage.

**Kitsuna on Screen: (Mic) I'm Kitsuna and I wanna have fun! I'm Kitsuna and I wanna have fun! I'm Kitsuna and I wanna have fun! I wanna wanna wanna have FUN FUN FUN!**

Riela: Huh? A celebrity?

?: {Something about that kitsune chick seems oddly familiar}

Kurt: Where are we?

Valkyrie: This is Marvel Land. We're deep inside the Eternal Desert.

Riela: Marvel...Land? Not a nation I'm familiar with...

Kurt: Uh...what's with the...Singer?

Valkyrie: Hee hee. I have a hobby of listening to her music. That's Kitsuna, she's a very nice woman and she's an idol of this world!

Kurt: This world?!

?: Are you the ruler of this world?

Valkyrie: Sorry?

?: Tell me, did you see an old man in a red pod flying around here?

Valkyrie: An old man?

?: He has my sister.

Valkyrie:...No haven't seen anyone...sorry.

?: Dammit...!

Kurt: Um you said this was another world, right?

Valkyrie: This magic circle is connected to a number of different worlds.

?: You don't say...

Valkyrie: If I had to guess, the world you three came from is one of them.

Valkyrie: But let me introduce myself. I am Valkyrie.

?: Valkyrie? I've heard legends about you...you're a god no less...as if there weren't enough gods already.

Valkyrie: Yes. And may I ask your names?

Riela: Valkyrie? Well, we're...

Kurt: I'm No 07. She's No. 13.

?: {07 and 13? It's almost as if L'Cie are marked as numbers now...except...I'm not even in that world...}

Valkyrie: No 07 and No 13.

Valkyrie: Those are your names? They sound like numbers.

Kurt: That's the rule around our squad. We all have to go by number.

Valkyrie: Very well. So when you called each other "Kurt" and "Riela" earlier...?

Kurt:...

Riela: Oh...

Valkyrie: F-Forgive me. i did not mean to hear it.

?: {I'm wasting my time here...I have to find Serah!}

Valkyrie: Oh! I know! Perhaps i shall give myself a number too.

Valkyrie: From now on...I am No. 17.

Valkyrie: It is good to meet you. Bo 07 and No. 13.

Riela: What?! But, Valkyrie, is there any point to...

Valkyrie: I am No 17...

Riela: Uh, all right...I think we already had a No 17, though.

The rose haired woman seeing no point in the conversation decides to walk away.

Valkyrie: Wait, please. You need to use this portal if you want to get home and find your sister!

The rose haired woman then stops in her tracks.

Valkyrie: Can I at least have your name?

?:...

?:...

The rose haired woman turned to the 3.

Lightning: Lightning...

Each of them stared into Lightning's eyes, she looked so bold and intimidating as she was beautiful. Her eyes made it look as if she's seen hell.

Riela was taken in by Lightning's bold attitude and stared in awe as she blushed.

Riela: Ooh...

Kurt: Lightning...

Lightning: That's right...

Lightning: I'm what they call...The Savior...

Valkyrie: My! The Savior?!

Kurt: I see...but for right now, the important thing is to get intel on our current situation.

Kurt: Valkyr-Er, No. 17?

Kurt: Could you tell us what's going on here?

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

Each of us finally make it inside of the pyramid seeing a video of me on the screen in a revealing white outfit singing on stage.

**Kitsuna on Screen: (Mic) I'm not Veronica, or Alison, or Donna! And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-a!**

**Kitsuna on Screen: (Mic) I'm Kitsuna and I wanna have fun! I'm Kitsuna and I wanna have fun! I'm Kitsuna and I wanna have fun! I wanna wanna wanna have-**

Kitsuna: (Happy) -FUN FUN FUN!

The music then stopped.

I stop dancing and singing seeing everyone looking at me.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Heh heh...sorry...

Vashyron: No need to apologize for the display of eye candy!

Mii: I LOVE that song!

BlackRose: Me too!

Estelle: Do I need to wear an outfit like that to be a strong woman?

Yuri: You're fine the way you are, Princess.

Leanne: You sure like to sell yourself in many ways than one...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) How so?

Chun Li: You wanna have "fun" and you're a woman who says that you hate "doing homework", "going to work" "staying at home" and doing "chores"...don't you think that sends a certain message?

Kitsuna: (Normal) It's just music...

Reiji: It's pretty catchy...

Kitsuna: (Normal) What?

Reiji: Nothing!

Xiaomu: Hee hee! Looks like I found a new ringtone!

We each then notice some people around a glowing magic circle.

Dante: Well, there you are. Anything come up yet?

Valkyrie: Oh! Dante!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Whoa! Valkyrie! Been awhile since we last saw you!

Valkyrie: Kitsuna! Are Gantz and Klonoa not with you?

Kitsuna: (Normal) No, just me...

Vashyron: You know that lady?

Kitsuna: (Normal) She's from my world. Er...this world...uh...the world above my world...like, if you die let's say...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) So...now Kurino the Hero, Valkyrie?

Xiaomu: I doubt human like creatures will show up like back in Namco X Capcom.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Huh? Xiaomu, we're animals too.

Xiaomu: You know what I mean. I mean animals with like...two feet and stuff...you know, furry.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Wanna bet one won't show up?

Xiaomu: You're on!

Xiaomu and I shake on it earning a facepalm from Reiji.

Kurt: Do you know them, No. 17?

Valkyrie: Yes. Worry not...although their numbers have certainly increased in the interim.

Kurt: Yeah? Well, don't forget about our names, all right?

Demitri: Newcomers, introduce yourselves.

Lightning: I don't have time for that! I need to get back to my world and find my younger sister, Serah.

Demitri: Grr...woman...!

Morrigan: Hee hee hee! I like her!

Lightning:...Demons?!

I let out a loud gasp causing everyone to turn to me.

Soma: What's with you?

Chun Li: What is it, Kitsuna?

Kitsuna: (Shock) NO WAY! IT'S...IT'S...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Wait a SECOND! That pink haired woman...

Kitsuna: (Normal) She...from Namco?

Reiji: Not that I know of.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Capcom!

Hsien-Ko: Never seen her before.

Kyu: Neither have I.

Tron: Or me.

Kitsuna: (Normal)...Sega?

Zephyr: She looks way to advanced to be one of us.

Gemini: Don't know 'er.

Kitsuna: (Excitement) So that means...It's the real Square Enix's own Lightning Farron! The Savior!

Lindow: The Savior, huh?

Lightning: You know who I am?

Kitsuna: (Happy) I can't believe I get to meet Lightning Farron! THE Lightning Farron! The Savior!

BlackRose: I find it funny how a celebrity is fawning over someone...

Reiji: Is she from your world, Kitsuna?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Well, more or less. She's from the planet below mine in the world of Cocoon.

Lightning: Seems you've been doing your homework...

Erica: Wow! She lives in a cocoon?

Kogoro: How do so many people fit in such a thing?

Vashyron: For real! I mean, with huge bunker busters like those...

Lightning:...

Lightning: Just what I need, another idiot in my life.

Vashyron: Huh?!

Zephyr: Ouch. Real feisty there.

Kogoro: So the other two...their names are Kurt 7 and Riela 13, then?

Xiaomu: Riela 13? Is she an assassin?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Who cares about them! We have Lightning Farron here!

Lightning:...

Sanger: The two of you look like soldiers to me. Are those numbers your military call signs?

Riela: What now, No. 07?

Kurt:...

Kurt: My name's Kurt Irving, of the "Nameless" Squad 422 of Gallia.

Kurt: The woman with me is my teammate.

Neneko: Hmm, that rose haired lady, is her name Lightning, really?

Lightning:...

Demitri: I sense great power within this woman...it intrigues me...

Morrigan: Hee hee hee! I'm sensing the interesting power too!

Lightning: Demons?!

Lightning then raised her sword.

Dante: Whoa, lady! I know what you're thinking but these demons are one of the good guys...maybe.

Lightning: Like hell, I'll believe that!

Dante: No, really! I work for an agency that hunts demons but me and Mr. Vampire get along quite nicely.

Demitri:...What did you call me?

Lightning:...I'm wasting my time, I need to find my younger sister...

Kitsuna: (Shock) You're sister?

BlackRose: Just who are you really, Lightning?

Sanger: Judging by that outfit, I'd say your with a group.

Lightning: I'm a soldier as well...

Lightning: I'm affiliated with the Guardian Corps.

Mii: I'm confused...

Kurt: I'd like a bit more info as well...

...

...

After awhile of explaining...

Chun Li: So Kurt and Riela are from the 1930's in the middle of the Second European War?

Chun Li: And Lightning your tasked with...serving a God in order to save your world?

Erica: Wow...a server of God!

Valkyrie: That's amazing that you serve your own God. Bless you Lightning...

Lightning:...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Um, Valkyrie? She mentioned the people of Pulse and Cocoon live in fear.

Kite: Also, Riela, you said you're a descendant of something called Valkyria.

Riela:...

Kurt: You sure you wanna go into that, Riela?

Riela: Yes. We all need to fight together if we want to get back home.

Lightning: Agreed.

Riela: It's probably better if all of you knew about my power.

Neneko: Neneko wants to see the mysterious Valkyria powers, really!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Yeah, I wanna see!

Zephyr: No need to be shy, Riela. Show us.

Riela: All right. Here goes...

Riela then activated her power causing all her hair to turn blue while her skin turned a pale white.

Riela: I hope you won't be scared of me now.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Ooh...feel that power...amazing!

Ryu: That spirit...I'm impressed.

Lightning: Hm...

Heihachi: The genes of the Valkyria, eh? Heh heh, fascinating.

Demitri: Nothing rare about it. I could unleash that level of power anytime.

Hsien-Ko: I wish you'd hide it a little more, actually!

Estelle: Wow! It's like you're doing an Over Limit!

Frank pulled out his camera.

Frank: Hey, Riela, could you look this way for a bit?

Frank then took a perfect drama photo.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) For the first time you're actually taking a decent photo. Although I wish you could always do that.

Riela then turned off her power.

Riela: They don't look too fazed.

Kurt: Guess not. Superhuman powers must not be so uncommon in this world.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Or worldS you could say. Either way, all of us have crazy magic, gun, sword, transformation, or physical powers of our own.

Kurt: What a crazy place. i never believed in fairies or spirits, but...

Morrigan: Well, I can assure you that demons exist, at least. Hee hee!

Lightning: That sultry attitude of yours isn't sitting well with me...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Excuse her, she's a succubus, so...

Kogoro: So much for finding our foes, I guess. At least we have more allies now.

Lightning: What the hell am I doing wasting my time?!

Kitsuna: Huh?

Lightning: I have no time to be here! I need to find and rescue my sister!

Reiji: Your sister?

Lightning: Yes, my younger sister...Serah...

That was when a bunch of monsters appeared before us all, followed by a young girl in a dark dress and rose colored hair.

Lindow: Uh oh, more guests.

Riela: Agh! M-monsters?!

BlackRose: Better get used to it, Riela. You're gonna be fightning a lot of them.

Mii: When in Rome, and all that, huh?

Kurt: I don't think that's the right expression to use here, but I getcha.

Xiaomu: What's with the kid?

?: Hee hee hee!

Lightning: Lumina?!

Lumina: Hiya Light!

Ryu:...is that your sister?

Lightning: No way in hell!

Lumina: Oh Lightning, you are SUCH a bummer sometimes! Learn to chill a little!

Lightning: What are you doing here?!

Lumina: I came to have fun, silly!

Lumina giggled as she glowed with power.

Demitri: That child...I sense great demonic energy within her...who IS she?

Morrigan: That little girl has greater power farther then any demon I've encountered in Makai!

Demitri: Grrrrrrr...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) {Someone's jealous!}

Lightning: I have no time to deal with you!

Lumina: Oh c'mon! I just came to have some fun!

Lumina then summoned multiple demons in the room as she disappeared.

Xiaomu: Whoa! Those are new!

Soma: What a coward, she left too!

Lightning: Crap, not this again.

Kitsuna: (Shock) That's a lot of demons!

Dante: And today's my lucky day, babe! Cause' I'm about to make me a fortune!

Dante eagerly cocked his shotgun.

Lightning: Guess I'm in this too...

Lightning: Serah...you'll have to wait for now...

Lightning then used her magic and transformed into her far more revealing 'Dark Muse' "armor" which consisted of a fantasy like crop top, mini skirt, visible thong, fancy hat, and boots with metallic parts on it.

Lightning held a new sword and shield.

Morrigan: Ooh...

Alisa: She changes clothes?!

Yuri: Interesting...

Estelle: She's...very different!

Vashyron: I'll say! She has a body that doesn't quit!

Xiaomu: HEY! You stole my cosplay attack idea!

Kitsuna: (Normal) She's not cosplaying Xiaomu. She uses different outfits to help her in battle.

Kaguya: So pretty!

Demitri: Changing outfits? I hope your aware that this is a battlefield not a fashion show, woman!

Lightning: I'm not the one dressed as a goofy butler for Halloween...

Demitri:...!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) OOOOOOOOOH! WHA HA HA!

Xiaomu: And she said that with a serious look on her face too!

Lightning: Let's get moving!

Valkyrie: Right! Defeat the monsters! I need to examine this magic circle!

Lightning: Evil has a price...

Morrigan: Hee hee! I like her!

Yuri: So do I.

Demitri: Grrrrr...

We each then go into battle where I first support Kurt and Riela.

**Kitsuna: Oh yeah!**

**{Theme Song: 'Stepping Wind' From Klonoa Series: Project X Zone Remix}**

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: (Happy) I just love the dip dyed ends of your hair! Did you do it yourself?**

**Riela: Actually, I was born with it...**

**Kurt: Let's not waste time guys!**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

Riela and Kurt then fight it out while I provide support.

Soon our battle with a monster was done.

**POST DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: (Normal) You shouldn't be embarrassed about your power Riela. It makes you look unique anyway.**

**Riela: Really? Then I should show my power off more often!**

**Kurt: Riela your gonna waste your power that way!**

I then go to fight it out with the others.

**Lightning's POV:**

**Lightning: Don't get in my way!**

**[Theme Song: 'Crimson Blitz' From Final Fantasy XIII Series: Project X Zone Remix]**

I headed to battle and supported Riela and Kurt from the rear.

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Lightning: Don't just stand there, Kurt! Keep your guard up!**

**Kurt: Y-yes sir-er, m'am, Lightning!**

**Riela: Lightning's a LOT like Imca...maybe we should recruit her in our Nameless Squad as captain...**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

Kurt and Riela battle it out. I then support them.

**Lightning: You are so eager to die!**

As the savior, I repeatedly slash my large red blade at the enemy moving around it back and forth. I then immediately switch to my Dark Muse outfit attacking with magic, followed by my Lilitu fighting armor using my strength, then my Shadow Blood armor using my thinner sword, and finally my Lara Croft outfit and sword which I use to slash at the enemies face.

As rose petals surround me, I then go into Gestalt Mode by summoning a giant pink ball of light before throwing it into the air.

**Lightning: Now redemption is finally yours...**

I summon Odin my horse and ride on him as we rapidly charge and slash at the enemy before riding away.

The battle was soon over.

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

Leanne: Whew, I think that's all of them.

Mii: Now we can finally check out this circle thing!

Demitri: This magic circle's still just as infused with power as before.

Valkyrie: It's functioning as a gate to another world, I believe.

Soma: So, can we all use this thing to get back home?

Valkyrie: There's no way to tell where this circle will take you, sadly.

Lightning: That's just great...

Kitsuna: (Happy) I know what will make you feel better Lightning?

Lightning:...?

I pull out a pen and tug on my bikini revealing a bit more of my right breast.

Xiaomu:...!

Vashyron: Hello!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Sign my breast?

Lightning: What?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Duh! I want an autograph!

Lightning: Just how does that make me feel better?

Kitsuna: (Happy) Because this, celebrity is asking you for an autograph!

Lightning: Forget it...

Kurt: So this was a one way road...

Valkyrie: Indeed. And the people who disappeared here before are still missing.

Pai: What? People have gone missing here, too?

Dante: Arthur's still gone, Valkyrie?

Valkyrie: I'm afraid so.

Ichiro: It sounds like we need better ideas.

Neneko: We must solve the mystery of the mysterious circle thingy, you know!

Kitsuna: (Normal) You heard her, detective. Start solving!

Kogoro: At this point, I'm out of ideas...

Sakura:...Was this circle what the Oros Phlox group was after, though?

Lindow: It seems likely, but I sure haven't seen them here.

Zephyr: You think this is where they were headed?

Gemini: I dunno. Maybe we just got lucky, huh?

Ryu: That's true. At least they didn't try to attack us in here.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Something's coming!

Lightning: What?!

**BOOM!**

Mii: WHAAAAAA!

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Xiaomu: HOLY S-!

**BOOM!**

Lasers shot into the room blasting off the TV screen where my video was playing and soon a hole was made in the wall revealing the outside desert.

Alisa: Noooo! Don't bring that heat in here!

?: Oh ho ho ho!

Reiji: What in the world?!

Kitsuna: (Shock) That...that laugh...!

That was when a portly man with a bald head, brown furry mustache, and blue goggles wearing a red jumpsuit came floating in the room riding a red hoverpod.

?: Look what I'VE found! A couple of RATS!

Kaguya: Well it's better than being called a cow...

Xiaomu: RATS?! Your the one with the bushy whiskers you wrinkly old fart!

?: HOW DARE YOU?!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Dr. Eggman!

Zephyr: Uh...Egg..man?

Chun Li: Well...he sure has the looks of an egg...

Xiaomu: Yeah? Well that name sucks!

Xiaomu: How about you call yourself 'Dr. Wily'? It sounds a lot more menacing don't you think?

Kite: That sounds like it's out of a video game, so I guess it works if he's part of a Boss level or something...

Demitri: Eggman...

Frank: Who's he?

Kitsuna: (Normal) He's an evil scientist in this world who uses robots and other machinery to try to take over the world!

Morrigan: In looks and names he is very unattractive...

Tron: Who cares?! Check out that hover pod! That's some pretty amazing tech! I've got to see more of his inventions!

Hsien-Ko: This really isn't the time to be buddying up to a fellow techno geek, Tron...

Kitsuna: (Angry) What are you up to, Eggman?

Dr. Eggman: Well if it isn't the singer, Kitsuna? Still being a infamous street rat I see!

Kitsuna: (Angry) {The only thing I like about him: him NOT calling me a stripper!}

Dr. Eggman: Well if you must know, I was on my way back to Lady Due with the girl with the special power, BUT I received new orders to destroy you and your pesky little friends!

Mii: No way!

Ichiro: So he's with cahoots with Oros Phlox too?

?: L-Lightning! Help me!

We each then spot a young rose haired 18 year old girl in a pink minidress with midriff cutouts tied up in the backseat of Dr. Eggman's pod.

Lightning: Serah!

Serah: Help!

Dante: Hey, it's that demon girl again! But...she looks a little different!

Lightning: That's my sister!

Dante: It is, really? She looks exactly like-

Lighting: -Let her GO!

Lightning charges up towards Eggman bringing out her sword.

Lightning: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Soma: Whoa...

Kitsuna: (Shock) Lightning! Don't!

_BZZZZT!_

Lightning: Ugh...

Eggman had instantly used a shield to block Lightning from attacking him causing her to be electrocuted as she comes down falling but instantly lands on her feet.

Tron: Wow...neat!

Erica: Oh Lightning...!

Lightning: Dammit!

Dr. Eggman: You are no match for my electro energy shield, my dear Lightning as it is far too much for you! Oh ho ho ho ho!

Serah: Lightning...!

BlackRose: Kidnapping little girls is a little low!

Mii: Wait. He said he was bringing the 'girl with the power' to Due. But way before everyone wanted to kidnap m-!

I instantly used my hair strand to cover her mouth.

Mii: MMM?!

Kitsuna: (Angry) {Wait a second...}

Kogoro: What are you really after?!

Dr. Eggman: I'll give you a hint...

He grins at me.

Dr. Eggman: They're colorful, powerful, and there's about 7 of them!

Kitsuna: (Normal)...

Kitsuna: (Shock) Oh no! She's giving you the Chaos Emeralds?!

Dr. Eggman: Bingoooo!

Reiji: Chaos Emeralds? What are those?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) There are these dangerous colorful gems with destructive chaos power. Bringing all 7 together could create danger or miracles!

Morrigan: Wow! Two of my favorite things in one item? Now that makes things more interesting...

Dr. Eggman: Interesting as it may seem our time to chatter has expired!

Dr. Eggman: Finally! The Chaos Emeralds are mine to take over the world to create the Eggman Empire and that hedgehog won't stop me!

Dr. Eggman: WHA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!

?: Think again, Egghead!

Dr. Eggman: Eh?!

?: Doctor, up to your old tricks again I see...

Kitsuna: (Excitement) No...way!

Each of us turned seeing two hedgehogs standing in the corner near the magic circle.

One was blue with red sneakers.

The other was black with red streaks donning red hover shoes.

Lightning: Are those...hedgehogs?

Leanne: Talking animals?!

Erica: A lot like our bunny back in Paris!

Kaguya: They're so cute! I wanna give them a hug!

Xiaomu: More furry fandom, I see!

Kitsuna: (Shock) Sonic! Shadow!

Sonic: Yo! What up, Kitsuna? Good to see ya!

Reiji: So, are they the good guys?

Kitsuna: (Happy) 100 percent, Reiji! Sonic's been a hero forever in our world! Although Shadow's a bit 50/50 on that.

Shadow: I thought I told you not to get in my way, Sonic!

Sonic: And let you have all the fun? I don't think so faker!

Mii: They're awfully buddy-buddy I see, for a couple of brothers...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) I wouldn't call them brothers if I were you...

Dr. Eggman: Well if it isn't the blue and black rats! Come to foil my plans yet again?

Sonic: It's almost like you know me all to well, Eggman. Sorry to crash your party!

Shadow: HA!

Shadow then performs a spin dash move towards Eggman breaking the electric shield.

Dr. Eggman: NOOOOOO!

Sonic: Heh heh!

Sonic then spin dashes towards Eggman's hover pod and in a blink of an eye, takes Serah in his arms.

Serah: Oh...

Lightning: Serah!

_FWOOOOOOOOSH!_

Sonic: This your sister?

Vashyron: Damn he's fast!

Alisa: I know!

Instantly, Sonic brought Serah to a bewildered Lightning setting her gently on her feet.

Serah: Lightning!

Lightning: Serah!

The two then share a hug.

Xiaomu: Did you see that?!

Morrigan: Such speed...

Gemini: Wow them varmits are fast!

Demitri: In rats?!

Sonic: Hey! Who're calling a rat?

Chun Li: How do the two of you run so fast?

Sonic waved his fingers.

Sonic: Simple! I'm the fastest thing alive! Because I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!

Neneko: So cool! It really is!

Pai: Unreal how talking animals could have such abilities!

Lindow: It's pretty badass!

Sonic: Thanks, man!

Reiji: Reminds me of your friend, Klonoa.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Oh trust me, Klonoa holds nothing to these guys...

Heihachi: No way those two rats can be born with speed like that. There has to be some sort of drug that keeps those two...running...I gotta get my hands on it!

We all then turn back to the enraged Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: Grrrr!

Gemini: Hot! Hot! That boiled egg's about to crack!

Sonic: Ha ha ha! Good one!

Shadow: Hmph!

Dr. Eggman: That's it! All of you shall be destroyed!

Dr. Eggman: Come on out now!

Kitsuna: (Shock) What now?!

The magic circle then glowed and out of nowhere a tank rose out of it.

Kurt: The Echidna! A giant Imperial tank! What's that doing here?!

Shadow: The Echidna?

Sonic: Bet Knuckles would love to see this!

A busty woman with silver hair then appeared in a corner.

?: What kind of tactic is this?

Valkyrie: This power! Who are you?

Riela: That's Selvaria Bles, the Valkyria from the Imperial army!

Shadow: An army?

Sonic: Imperial army? What's this, 1982?

Kurt: Well actually...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Oh save it! Let the hedgehog make his jokes!

Selvaria: That uniform...The Nameless squad, huh? No need to hide it, then.

Selvaria: I am General Selvaria Bles, commander of Gallian forces for the Empire.

Dr. Eggman: Oh ho ho ho!

Selvaria:...Eggman...why have you brought me and the tank here?

Dr. Eggman: Simple really! How's about the two of us work together to take out these impudent brats!

Selvaria: Hm...

?: Ooh! May I join in too?

?: Wha ha ha ha...oh ho ho ho! WA HA HA HA HAAAAA!

?: Enough talk. How are we gonna handle this?

Dr. Eggman: Hm?

Selvaria: Ngh?! Who's there?

That was when Saya. Joka, and T-elos all appear.

Dr. Eggman: And who might you three be?

Saya: I'm Saya. Good to meet you Dr. Eggman and General.

Joka: (Bright) I am Joka! Pleased to meet you! Ho ho!

Saya: And this is Ms. T-elos. Call her "Telo-Telo" if you like.

T-elos: No. Don't.

Dr. Eggman: A robot!

T-elos: Touch me and die...old man...!

Dr. Eggman:...!

Selvaria: You with these guys?

Joka: (Bright) Wrong you are, m'am!

Saya: Yes! We're here to give you and the Doctor a helping hand!

Dr. Eggman: What's this?

Saya: You, Selvaria want to go back to your world and we want to travel to another world!

Joka: (Normal) And you Doctor Eggman, are after that red haired one strapped girl with the power for Lady Due!

Mii: What?! Me?!

Kitsuna: (Shock) {Is Joka working with Due?!}

Dr. Eggman: Oh! So SHE is the one with the special power! I had a feeling a grabbed the wrong girl!

Serah:...!

Saya: But! With your Valkyria powers and your genius, we might just be able to complete all at once!

T-elos: Heh, that, or we could leave you here with your sworn enemies.

Dr. Eggman:...

Selvaria:...

Joka: (Laughter) Choose wisely, you two! Clocks a ticking!

Selvaria: You promise you can take me back?

Dr. Eggman: And you promise to help me subdue that girl?

Saya: Do I look like the sort of woman who'd lie?

T-elos: Heh heh heh.

Joka: (Normal)...

Selvaria: All right. I will cooperate with you.

Dr. Eggman: You've got yourself a deal!

Shadow: How pathetic of you, Doctor...

Sonic: Lame!

Chun Li: Saya, from Ouma! She's getting Selvaria over to her side!

Sonic: Way to state the obvious, lady...

Vashyron: Damn you! Damn, you woman! And yet...And yet...!

Fuse: Keep it in your pants!

Tron: That's T-elos with her! And look at those Gnosis and Reaverbots!

Kurt: The Echidna is a vehicle from our world.

Riela: These two worlds are connected after all!

Hsien-Ko: Yeah, but those Reaverbots and Gnosis come from far into the future.

Kite: How can all these different pasts and futures be connected?

Reiji: Is this what you want Saya? This is what Oros Phlox is trying to do?

Saya: Well, who knows?

Kitsuna: (Angry) Joka! Are you working for Oros Phlox?!

Joka: (Laughter) And if I said I was?

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Not surprised you would stoop so low since your nearly defenseless by yourself!

Joka: (Anger)...!

Saya: Now now you two! We have to get ready for preparations!

Reiji: Wha?

Eggman instantly summoned his robots and Selvaria used her power to summon Katana's while Joka summoned Phantom Beasts.

Sonic: Whoa! Some badniks and...baby monsters?!

Shadow: But what's with those strange women?

Katana: Lady Saya, we have arrived.

Katana: We have delivered the item you requested.

Reiji: Oof. Those are the Katana's Saya's clones.

We each then spot a half naked red Katana being held by a familiar form of machinery.

?:...

Kitsuna: (Shock) 99?!

Reiji: No...it's...Byakuya? No, wait!

Saya: Indeed. It is a new unit, the Byakuya X.

Saya: Quite a vivid color scheme, isn't it?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Why don't you ever give those things some pants? It's making me uncomfortable...

Sonic: Some of us don't wear pants...

Byakuya X:...

Xiaomu: Picked the red Byakuya for a special occasion or something?

Reiji: The original could rip dimensional holes in space. What about this one?

Saya: Can't you see? Someone different's controlling it.

Xiaomu: It's just a Katana you painted red!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) If Ouma's that broke, I can take you to a stylist that can make all of you new uniforms!

Saya: We ARE a little short since I certain kitsune took all our cash...

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Not my fault you don't know how to bet!

More red Katana then appear.

?: NO NO! You two kitsunes are very wrong!

?: Silly foxes! All wrong! Go away, wrong foxes!

Kitsuna: (Angry) Excuse YOU?!

Xiaomu: W-what?! You can't just come in here and treat us like clowns!

Joka: (Angry) OH?!

Kitsuna: (Angry) Suck it clown! I was talking to the bitch over there!

Katana: Akatana, you might not want to say everything that comes to your head.

Akatana: Oh, sorry! but too quiet, also very bad! Yes?

Katana: You think so? Should I talk some more, then?

Akatana: Yes, yes! Talk talk, sooo good! Very fun happy times yes!

Kitsuna: (Gun) Can I shoot em?

Xiaomu: Please do! They're irritating!

Sonic: If that's what you wanna do. But don't expect me to start using those things, like this guy!

Shadow:...Hmph...

Reiji: Hey, Saya.

Xiaomu: What the hell did you do to make those clones?!

Kitsuna: (Normal) Maybe she wanted to have kids?

Saya: Kids? Please!

Saya: But these girls talk like the one's in the overseas support office.

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) You mean there's more of you...?

Saya: The body of the Byakuya X is modeled after someone else of course...but these powers combine are for real.

Sonic: I have NO idea what's going on, but one things for sure is that that lady's crazy!

An erotic photo of the Byakuya X was then taken.

I glare at Frank.

Sonic: Did he just take a picture...?

Frank: This is getting a bit hard to follow.

Yuri: They can rip dimensional holes in space?

Haken: I wonder what kind of new customizations are on these Byakuya units.

Saya: Well, who can say?

Alisa: One thing's for sure: that design is gross.

Kogoro: Oh I dunno...

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Yeah...gross...

Kogoro: But anyway, if that dimensional hole thing is true, that explains a lot.

Akira: You! Ouma's behind all of this!

Sonic: Too slow, pal. And I just got here!

Selvaria: I don't see the need to divulge information to our enemies.

T-elos: She always does this. Don't worry about it.

Joka: (Laughter) I find it rather amusing!

Selvaria: Whatever. Listen up, Nameless Squad, I'm taking my weapons back.

Dr. Eggman: And I'll be taking that girl, now!

Sonic: We'll see about that Egghead!

Shadow: We're taking you down!

Riela: Y'know... we didn't take weaponds from her or anything.

Kurt: We're gonna have to fight. Our job here's to get out of this alive Riela.

Kurt: Imca and the others are waiting for us!

Riela: Right. I'll do whatever it takes to get both of us back to our squad!

Lightning: I'm impressed...spoken like true soldiers...

Kurt: Well...I...

Riela: Oh...thank you...

Selvaria: I hope you're prepared to lose. My own life's on the line, too.

Lightning: Serah! You need to fight too.

Serah: I do?

Lightning: Here...

Lightning hands Serah a small white stubby creature that magically flew out of her necklace.

Moogle: Kupo!

Erica: That's so cute! I want one!

Xiaomu: How's she supposed to use a baby ghost to fight?

Serah touches the Moogle causing it to turn into a purple arrow.

Kaguya: Ooh...

Gemini: What kind of fancy tech is that?

Alisa: Amazing!

Xiaomu: Like out of a fantasy game or something!

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Oh you have no idea!

Serah: Okay! I will fight too!

Ken: We gotta capture Saya and find out her evil plans!

Valkyrie: And I must unravel the secret behind this circle once and for all!

Shadow: This is the end for you, Doctor.

Sonic: Okay! Time to keep kick things up a notch, Super Sonic style!

Sonic: Let's hit it!

The trumpet boys appear walking out of the Echidna tank dressed in Super Sonic costumes playing to the start of the chap...

**_Chapter 13: A Super Sonic Lightning Showdown!_**

Lightning: What in the world?!

Kurt: Guess your not the only one skilled in woodwinds, Riela!

Riela: I still think this is strange...

Serah: Are they playing for us?

Shadow:...What the hell...?

Yuri: So loud...

Demitri: Indeed...

Sonic: Uh...I didn't mean hit it like that...

Leanne: Look at those weird costumes!

Xiaomu: Again with the furry fandom...

Selvaria: Who let those men on the tank! I shall kill them all!

Kitsuna: Okay y'all let's go!

...

**Sonic's POV:**

We then go to battle it out. Kitsuna decided to support us. What she said was weird.

**Sonic: Let's do it!**

**{Theme Song: 'His World' From Sonic the Hedgehog Series: Project X Zone Remix}**

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Kitsuna: (Happy) Even though your series and your over obsessive fanbase overshadowed my forgotten Klonoa series for so many years, I want you to know that I hold no malice against you, Sonic!**

**Sonic: Uh...where did that come from?**

**Shadow: Keep talking or die. Here they come!**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

**[Moveset 1: Spin Dash and Homing Attack]**

I use a Spin attack on the emey and use it again behind the enemy while Shadow uses his Homing Attack three times.

**[Moveset 2: Homing Attack and Chaos Spear]**

I use a Homing Attack three times on the enemy while Shadow launches several Chaos Spears.

**[Moveset 3: Sonic Boost and Chaos Boost]**

I use a Sonic Boost four times in the front and back of the enemy while Shadow powers up with a Chaos Boost eventually attacking with hand to hand combat.

Kitsuna then follows up with a support attack before jumping out of the way.

**[Special: Super Sonic and Super Shadow}**

**Shadow: Ultimate power...**

Instantly Shadow and I unleash a barrage of speed and spin dash attacks using quick hand to hand combat in between before kicking the enemy up into the air.

**Sonic: Now, Shadow!**

As the enemy flies up in the air the power of the Chaos Emeralds enter our bodies turning us into our Super forms.

Glowing energy forms in our hands.

**Sonic: Chaos...**

**Shadow: Chaos...**

**Both: CONTROL!**

Shadow and I then instantly shoot a barrage of Chaos Spears at the enemy causing it to scream.

**K.O.!**

**POST DIALOGUE:**

**Sonic: That was sweet, Shadow!**

**Shadow: Don't get too friendly with me.**

We then go to fight more enemies as Vashyron then comes to support us. He seemed pretty cool.

**Shadow: Outta my way!**

**{Theme Song: 'All Hail Shadow' From Sonic the Hedgehog Series: Project X Zone Remix}**

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Sonic: Heh, looks like we've got another speed type!**

**Shadow: No human can surpass the Ultimate Power I possess!**

**Vashyron: Hey! I can be quick on my feet!**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

**[Moveset 4: Stomp and Spin Dash]**

I jump and stomp on the enemy before using hand to hand combat while Shadow uses a spin dash before using hand to hand combat on the enemy.

**POST DIALOGUE:**

**Sonic: Man that was harder than I thought.**

**Shadow: We'll have to get stronger next time.**

We then move on to the next enemy where Valkyrie supports us. She said something that made Shadow's ego grow.

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Valkyrie: Shadow, you claim to be the Ultimate Lifeform. Does that mean you are a god in your homeworld?**

**Shadow: Well, perhaps "god" is saying a bit much, but...**

**Sonic: Yo, Valkyrie! Don't encourage him!**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

Each of us then fight it out and it was soon over for that enemy.

**POST DIALOGUE:**

**Shadow: Looks like w'ere done here.**

**Sonic: Now onto the next level!**

Soon Sanger decides to support us. Something was off about him...

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Sanger: Speed does not always equal strength! You also need to work on your weaknesses!**

**Sonic: Hey, if they can't catch me, they can't hit me! I've got my weaknesses covered!**

**Shadow: Please excuse Sonic, Sanger. He is a cocky fool.**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

Our efforts of battling it out side by side soon paid off and it was soon over...

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

Sonic: It's over Eggman!

Dr. Eggman: UGH! You win this time hedgehog but next time things will be different!

Dr. Eggman then pushes a button causing his pod to fly out.

Dr. Eggman: Well then, toodle loo!

He then escapes.

Shadow: Get back here!

Soma: That coward! He got away!

Xiaomu: Good rid! That guy's weird!

Selvaria: Maybe he gave up, but I will never give up until the end!

Kurt: General Selvaria Bles. Surrender at once.

Riela: We're both from the same world! I swear we'll treat you fairly!

Erica: We can't squabble with each other here! We're not scary, I promise!

Estelle: The world is in chaos right now! Let's work together to fix it!

Heihachi: They're right. And those Valkyria genes of yours...heh heh.

Selvaria: You think that'll convince me?

?: Up here, please!

We each then look up seeing Saya, Joka, and T-elos stood on top of the Echidna.

Mii: Whoa! She's gonna do something!

Xiaomu: Hey! Don't go bringing your theme music in here!

Saya: Only interested in what pleases yourself? I kinda like it!

T-elos: Come with us, Selvaria. It's time to cross dimensions.

Joka: (Bright) Hurry now or we'll leave you!

Selvaria:...

Selvaria then goes with them.

Saya: Okay! Are all of my Byakuya X units in position?

Lightning: What?!

More Byakuya X then appear.

BlackRose: Whoa, wait a sec! What's going on?!

Reiji: IS that what the Byakuya X is for...?!

Byakuya X: Dimensional transfer coordinates control, OK!

Byakuya X: Byakuya X Team Mission START!

Byakuya X: Oh! MISTAKE! Destination coordinates unknown!

Kitsuna: (Shock) WHOA!

Sonic: WHAT?!

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**R&amp;R! **

**Now things have gotten more interesting, right? Hope you guys liked it!**

**Btw the credit for Sonic and Shadow's battle quotes and movesets go to MagGamTales and Tinyhammer on Deviantart! Thank you both for allowing this!**

**Bye for now!**


	15. Eternal Rivals!

**Btw I'm going to borrow Sonic and Shadow's sprites from mainly Sonic Battle and other games!**

**So for Sonic we'll have Normal, Cool/Thumbs Up, Snarky, Shock and Shrug.**

**For Shadow we'll have Normal (with his arms across his chest) Glare, Angry, Smirk, Shock, and Quiet.**

**So at this point, the characters have split to two different worlds.**

**Half of the characters are together in Chapter 14 and the rest of them are together in Chapter 15.**

**I'm going to have Kitsuna appear in both chapters as "what ifs" parts.**

**Think of is as a video game where Kitsuna is the main character and you determine where she goes.**

**LOL please bear with this though, I just want her to interact with the new characters as they come!**

**Anyways ENJOY!**

_If Kitsuna were with Team Yuri..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Each of us were then teleported to a medieval area.

Yuri: Is this some kind of castle? It's new to me.

Sonic: (Shock) What? No way! Is this King Arthur's joint or something? How'd I end up winding up here again?

Yuri: Huh? Hey, Flynn!

Flynn: Yuri? How did you get here? And Estellise too!

Estelle: Oh, thank heavens you're safe, Flynn!

Devilotte: More guests, and friends of yours, no less...and a stripper too?

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) Ugh! Oh just forget it...

Yuri: Oop. Who's that kid over there?

Devilotte: Insolent servants! Flynn, tell them who they're dealing with.

Devilotte: And make sure they know how powerful I am!

Flynn: This is the, um, queen of cruelty and exploration, uh, born from the flames of hell?

Flynn: Her Royal Highness, Devilotte de Deathsatan IX.

Devilotte: Hmm! Quite admirable!

Estelle: Um, Flynn? Could you repeat that, please?

Yuri: Forget it, once was enough.

Yuri: Royal highness, huh? Geh. Now what have we gotten ourselves into?

Kitsuna: Hit it, boys!

At the start of the chap, the trumpet crew wearing royal armor each walked out from the opening door at the very top of the castle as they played...

**_Chapter 14: Eternal Rivals!_**

Serah: Uh...

Lightning: Just ignore it.

Flynn: Um...

Devilotte: Who let these dolts into MY castle?! Flynn! Chase them away at once!

Flynn: I...

Kitsuna: (Normal) Relax, Princess! It's all a part of the show...er-game!

Mii: That introduction was a bit early, don't you think?

Kitsuna: (Normal) Meh, I'm just following through!

Yuri: Does she ALWAYS do that?

Lindow chuckled as he smoked.

Lindow: She sure does!

Sonic: (Shrug) That might get old...

Reiji: When you're around a kitsune like this, you'll be going mad in an instant.

Kitsuna: (Angry) You people have NO sense of culture!

Xiaomu patted my back.

Xiaomu: Let it go...

Valkyrie: Flynn, was it? A friend, perhaps?

Yuri: Yeah. This is Flynn Scifo, an old pal of mine. He's an elite Imperial Knight.

Flynn: Yeah, yeah. They don't need the whole story.

Sonic: (Snarky) A knight huh? Been there, done that!

Gemini: Whoa! You were a knight, Sonic?

Sonic: (Cool) Shadow was too, in fact!

Shadow: (Shock) What?

Leanne: Wow! Amazing! You were a knight, too, Shadow?

Shadow:...

Leanne:...

Shadow:...!

Leanne:...?

Shadow: (Quiet) Maria...

Leanne:...Shadow?

Shadow turned away from her.

I smirk at the sight.

Kitsuna: (Normal) {Now that you mention it, she does sorta look like her...from the files I've seen anyway.}

Estelle: I was worried about you, Flynn. You haven't made contact in days.

Flynn: I apologize for disquieting you, Estellise.

Flynn: During my investigation. I suddenly ran into this previously unknown castle.

Devilotte: And all I did was leave my castle home! I have no idea where I am right now.

Kurt: Well, at least we lucked out, Kurt.

Ryu: Riela? You mean this is your...?

Riela: Mm-hmm. Randgriz Castle, in our world...The principality of Gallia.

Kurt:...

Ken: You don't seem happy to be home, Kurt.

Kurt:...Is this really Randgriz? The capital of our land?

Erica: You don't think it is?

Kurt:...Well, it looks like Randgriz Castle, yeah.

Kurt: But where are our troops? Where are the people manning our defensive line?

Kurt: It's just too quiet. It's like there isn't even a war going on.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Maybe due to world peace?

Kurt: Doubt it.

The doors of the castle then opened.

A green headless creature then appeared. His large head was being held in his hand.

Gemini: Whoa! Check out that big fella by the gate!

Valkyrie: Is that a Shielder?!

Morrigan: Hold on. That's a guardian from the land of ghosts and goblins!

Hsien-Ko: So that gate connects with the demon world?

Lightning: There's a demon world after all, huh?

Kurt: Wow. With a monster like that in Randgriz, war is the least of my worries.

Haken: Okay, Princess Stuck-Up. Do you know anything useful about this castle?

Devilotte: Of course not! I am the princess of the Helldorado space colony!

Chun Li: Because of course you are. Wait, space colony? Are you from the same era as Tron?

Devilotte: Tron? Oh, you mean Tron Bonne? She's just a common street thug compared to me.

Kitsuna: (Normal) In other words, she means "yes".

Neneko: Tron, is that true, Tron, really? ...She's gone, huh?

Lindow: Yeah. So are Soma and Alisa, but...Oh, I'm sure they're fine.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) Crap! We're losing our friends yet again, haha!

Vashyron: Soma and Alisa, sittin' in a tree! Showin' each other their Ara-ga-mi!

I laugh at his comment.

Kitsuna: (Cheeky) OK! If that were humanly possible, Soma and Alisa would get devoured and DIE!

Leanne: Well, Vashyron's here, at least.

Zephyr: How 'bout we take care of this menace before we start searching?

Flynn: Good idea. I'll be happy to help, Yuri.

Yuri: Thanks, Flynn.

Estelle: Hope you're ready for a fight, Devilotte!

Kaguya: Wow, three of us, huh? All right, Princess Power!

Devilotte: Well, all right. To battle, everyone!

Kitsuna: (Happy) Okay! You're the boss!

**Sonic's POV:**

We each then go to battle.

**Sonic: Time to party!**

**{Theme Song: 'His World' From Sonic the Hedgehog Series: Project X Zone Remix}**

Flynn gave Shadow and I back up.

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Sonic: (Shrug) So Flynn, does your sword constantly tell you off too?**

**Flynn: Um...no...my sword doesn't talk at all...**

**Shadow: (Quiet) Where did that come from...?**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

Shadow and I battle it out with Flynn to support us and soon we defeated the enemy.

Shadow and I move onto the next enemy with Neneko supporting us.

**PRE DIALOGUE:**

**Neneko: Who is stronger? Sonic or Shadow, really?**

**Sonic: (Snarky) Heh. Stick around long enough kid, and you'll find out!**

**Shadow: (Smirk) Hmph. Couldn't have said it better myself...**

**READY?! FIGHT!**

Shadow, Neneko, and I battle it out and that was when a rabbit appeared.

...

...

...

**Kitsuna's POV:**

Ciseaux: Ussa ussa ussa! Ussaaaaaa!

Gemini: Ciseaux?! Why are you here?

Ciseaux: Oh, no reason, other than to hippity-hop all over you wimps!

Sonic: (Snarky) "Hippity-hop"?! Lame!

Ciseaux: USSSSSAAAAAAAAA! How dare you, you insolent blue rodent!

Ciseaux: I'll get my Prelude to cut you all up!

Sonic: (Normal) Prelude?

Kitsuna: (Normal) A steam bunny robot.

Shadow: (Shock) A robot?!

Chun Li: I guess this guys found some allies.

Erica: Huh? How do you know?

Vashyron: There's no way that goofy bunny could've fixed that robot all by himself.

Ciseaux: S-Shut your mouths! Time to show you a couple of new powers!

More enemies then appeared.

Zephyr: Where the hell did those come from?!

Flynn: W-Wait! These monsters are from Terca Lumireis!

Yuri: So they've infested both the Endless Frontier and this land, too?!

Haken: Who can say what kind of route they took to get here.

Ciseaux: Ussa-ssa-ssa! And that's not all!

More creatures then appeared.

Kitsuna: (Shock) Phantom Beasts! Why are they here?!

Serah: Lightning! Look at those other ones!

Lightning: Those are Lumina's monsters! So she must be around!

Flynn: No! Not the Adephagos!

Neneko: The Ade-what? It's a mystery, it is. Oh, look, really.

Kitsuna: (Normal) Huh? I thought those circular ones were your enemies, Neneko.

Neneko then turned into Neito.

Neito: Feydooms! The corrosion is folding into the real world!

Ryu: Corroding into the real world?

Ken: Neneko...er, I mean Neito, right? What are you talking about?

Neito: The Feydooms are using something to carry them into the real world.

Frank: So they wriggled their way out of The World? The virtual one?

Estelle: No! Do you think they took advantage of the Adephagos to do this?

Neito: I don't know what Adephagos is, but if I had to guess, I'd say so.

Riela: Judging by it's name, it sure sounds dangerous.

Yuri: It's a lot more than that! I thought they had been destroyed for all time!

Ciseaux: Everything that exists is crossing over world boundaries now, my friends!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed) We're NOT your friends!

Ciseaux: It's just as what once happened in Paris, d'you remember? Ussa-ssa-ssa-ssa!

Erica: In...Paris?!

Leanne: World...boundaries?

Flynn: We can't allow the Adaphagos to take root in other worlds.

Yuri: You said it. Let's go.

Neneko: Don't forget about the Feydooms, too, you know!

Kitsuna: (Normal) The Phantom Beasts too!

Kurt: Let's get started. Our mission: Destroy all hostiles!

Devilotte: You got it! I don't know what's going on, but I sure don't like it!

Ciseaux: Ussaaaaaa! I can handle all of you! Come to me now, Prelude!

We all then battle against Ciseaux and soon it was over.

Ciseaux: Ussaaaa! Time to retreat!

Lindow: Hold it. Tell us who's backing you up first.

Ciseaux: Ussa-ssa-ssa! That Oros Phlox has quite a scheme afoot!

Kitsuna: (Normal) So Cotton Candy Hair and that Stripper Lady, huh?

Hsien-Ko: Oros Phlox...I guess they were one step ahead of us this time.

Ciseaux: And it's only getting better from here!

Kitsuna: (Annoyed/Chainsaw) Can I just eat him?

Erica: I...wouldn't...

Ciseaux then left.

We soon then defeated the rest of the enemies and soon it was over.

Morrigan: The Makai's beyond this gate. I can feel it from here.

Shadow: (Normal) So this will be the demon realm...

Kaguya: We have to try going in. I'm worried about all the others.

Devilotte: I'll have to capture that Tron and figure out how to get both of us back home.

Valkyrie: Let us continue on. The others are safe, I'm sure of it.

Riela: A shame we couldn't stay here longer, Kurt.

Kurt: No need to be sad about it. This isn't our true home, anyway.

Kurt: We'll meet again someday, Gallia.

The gates had opened and we each entered...

**R&amp;R sorry if it was boring...**

**BYE!**


End file.
